


Open Doors

by KatieHavok, Kemara



Series: Doors [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Bonding, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Illness, Kissing, Masturbation, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemara/pseuds/Kemara
Summary: “Despite what you may think, despite what anyone else thinks or says - you don't deserve that now, and you never did. You arebetter than that, Tina. You are greater and stronger. Your captors had to turn their cruelty around and make it your fault becausethey weren't strong enough to break you themselves. Don't finish the job for them, please.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Doors series and the sequel to "Close Every Door." Tina has been rescued, but dealing with what she's been through won't be easy. Luckily, she's got Newt, Queenie and Jacob to help. There will be Newtina smut ahead, folks! But this will be a slow burn, I promise. 
> 
> Huge thanks to @katiehavok for her awesome beta-reading, smut-writing, smut-writing hand holding and tons of patience. 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who read "Close" and left kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy the continuation!

_"What broke your heart so bad that you had to close every door, That you say you have a dark soul and can't utter the word 'love' anymore?" ~ Sanhita Baruah_

* * *

She sags against Newt, utterly exhausted, and he swings her up into his arms. "It's alright Tina, I've got you."

"Don't let me go." She snuggles against his chest.

"I won't. I promise."

_Safe._ And she lets her eyes close.

* * *

Tina refuses to leave the safety of his arms to let the healer examine her, so the woman – wisely, Newt thinks – contents herself with a general diagnostic spell. Her swiftly hidden concern makes him clutch Tina tighter, more so when the healer, who introduces herself as Althea Fontaine, produces a portkey (Newt has to hold Tina’s hand against the small cauldron) and whisks the three of them to St. Agatha’s.

He can’t help but squint against the blinding white walls and floors after the gloom of the warehouse. Tina squeaks and buries her face against his chest.

“Shh…It’s okay. We’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you.”

He barely has time to realize they’re in a patient room before it’s filled with people who are pulling Tina gently, but insistently away from him.

She clings to him like Pickett does – he’s glad the bowtruckle is stashed in an inner pocket of his coat - her arms around his neck. “No….” She shakes her head, not looking at any of them and tightens her grip into a stranglehold. A fine tremor is running through her, and Newt can’t tell if it’s from cold or fear.

“Tina, Tina…It’s okay. I promise.” He can’t stop saying her name, as though the repetition of it will keep her from vanishing like a mirage in the Egyptian desert.

Queenie’s there, with a hand on Tina’s bare shoulder where the blanket has fallen away, her face awash with tears at her sister’s distress. “Teenie, you’re safe. You’re safe now.” But Tina doesn’t seem to be able to hear her or any of them, locked in some private hell of her own.

Healer Fontaine is guiding him over to the bed. “If you could just have her lie down for us, Mr. Scamander...”

Newt tries, he really does. But Tina’s screaming and lashing out at everyone now. The last thing he wants to do is be parted from her. It takes a light stunning spell and a vial of Dreamless Sleep forced down her throat before he can press her back against the clean, white sheets. It feels like he’s leaving part of his heart behind.

It’s only then, seeing her limp and unconscious, that he registers she’s completed naked. His face burns with embarrassment - not for himself but for her that she should be so vulnerable in front of strangers, and he turns quickly away. The sight of her pale skin (so many bruises and so thin!) is etched into his memory.

Queenie huddles on a chair in the corner, sobbing into her hands. Glad to be able to _do something_ Newt waylays one of the many healers – who are all female, some part of his brain notes. “Could we get a calming draught for the younger Miss Goldstein, please?”

The woman glances at Queenie and nods. “Of course. If you’ll wait outside, I’ll have someone bring it to you.”

Trying to calm his thoughts and doing a poor job of it, Newt helps Queenie up and out of the room. There’s a small waiting room just down the hall. Percival Graves is staring out one of the magical windows, tension in every line of his body. He turns around as they approach.

“Miss Goldstein, here…sit down.” He puts an arm around Queenie’s shoulders and helps her to a chair.

Newt crouches in front of her and takes her hands. “Tina’s going to be fine.”

There’s a traitorous part of him that doesn’t quite believe it yet – not after what he just saw – but he knows it’s what Queenie needs to hear. It doesn’t seem to help much: she just throws her arms around him and sobs into his shoulder. He pats her back, feeling utterly useless.

A nurse appears with the calming potion and a glass of water, and Graves takes them from her. “Miss Goldstein, can you drink this for us?”

Newt takes the vial and presses it into Queenie’s hand. She gulps it down, shudders and takes a deep breath. “Better?” He exchanges bottle for water. She drains the glass and sets it on a nearby table.

“Yes, thank you. Poor Teenie. She was terrified.” She finds a lace-edged hankie in her purse and wipes her eyes.

“They had to sedate her,” Newt says in answer to Graves puzzled look. “She was a… bit upset. A new place and too many people, I think.”

His face clouds with what Newt supposes are memories of his own rescue from captivity. “Ah. That’s understandable.”

The three of them sit in uncomfortable silence for a while, before Graves excuses himself to return to the warehouse and check on the cleanup operation.

Queenie takes Newt’s hand. “Teenie’s strong. She’ll get through this.”

He nods. “She’s the strongest person I know.”

Pickett climbs out of his pocket and examines Queenie closely, making her smile. He chatters a bit before settling down on top of their clasped hands.

“He doesn’t usually do this,” Newt says, intrigued despite himself.

But Queenie shakes her head. “He’s worried about Teenie, too, because you are.”

Newt opens his mouth to ask if she can read bowtruckle minds now (and how exciting if she can!) when Healer Fontaine steps into the room.

She pulls the waiting room door shut behind her, locking it with a silent spell, and Newt’s stomach lurches in fear.

“Mr. Scamander, Miss Goldstein.” She pulls a chair over to them.

“How is Tina?” Queenie has a line between her brows that tells Newt she’s trying – apparently unsuccessfully – to read the other woman.

“I won’t lie to you; she’s in pretty rough shape. She has several partially healed, cracked or broken bones – including two ribs, some infected cuts, numerous bruises and she’s malnourished. We’ve taken care of all that. Luckily, nothing needed to be regrown which is a blessing in her weakened condition.” Fontaine opens the file she carries, scanning a sheet of parchment. “Also, her magical core has been severely depleted. If I had to guess, I’d say she performed a very powerful spell recently.”

A dancing, screaming, man-shaped figure covered in blue and green flames, flits into Newt’s mind before he can stop it. Queenie gasps. “That….that’s correct, a wandless inferno spell.”

Fontaine makes a note with her quill. “And there’s one more thing.” She hesitates, looking from Queenie to Newt and back again.

“It’s alright,” Queenie says firmly. “Newt is family. He cares about Tina as much as I do. You can say what you need to.”

The healer tactfully ignores Newt’s blush. “Yes, of course. We’ll need to talk to Miss Goldstein when she wakes, but we’re pretty certain she’s been sexually assaulted as well – probably multiple times judging by her injuries.”

He can’t breathe. The words scrape out around the band squeezing his throat shut. “Injuries?”

“Yes…” The healer flips through Tina’s file. “She has some tearing and quite a bit of scar tissue that indicate…”

Newt doesn’t hear any more. He’s seen the photos, of course – the three that were sent to him personally are etched into his memory – but that’s not the same as having it confirmed. _Not Tina not Tina I can’t bear it it’s not true they’re wrong they must be wrong._

His magic is thrumming just under the surface, seeking a way out. Beside him, Queenie is shaking, and he realizes he can feel her magic too – wild and out of control. He looks down to see electricity dancing around their clasped hands. Pickett is chattering on his knee, gesturing frantically.

Fontaine is saying something else now, sounding alarmed. She stands up and backs away….

Just as the water glass on the table explodes into a million tiny shards with a deafening bang. Overhead, the lights go out and the faux window vanishes, plunging the room into darkness.

Newt sits up and removes his wand from his coat (Pickett has fled back to his pocket). “Lumos. So sorry about that.”

Queenie brushes glass fragments from her curls.

Fontaine nods, still looking spooked. “That’s alright. We’re used to…extreme reactions here.”

“When can we see Tina?” Queenie is perfectly composed again.

“She probably won’t wake up until tomorrow. Obviously, we’d like her to sleep as much as possible to allow her body to heal.” She takes a deep breath. “If I might suggest: The two of you should go home and get some rest yourselves. My work is mostly with aurors, and I’ve seen this before. You won’t help Tina’s emotional recovery if you can’t remain calm around her.”

“We understand,” Queenie says.

Newt mumbles something that sounds like agreement and allows her to lead him to the lobby. He concentrates on recalling all of his notes about the nundu in exacting detail. Queenie is upset enough without adding his own thoughts to her turmoil.

Jacob is waiting for them at the apartment and Queenie stumbles into his arms, but Newt goes straight to his case without a word. He hurries down the ladder and casts a locking spell so he won’t be interrupted.

He stands in the middle of the shed, breathing hard. Magic is sparking from the tip of his wand, and he lays it carefully on a shelf out of harm’s way.

And he can’t hold it in any longer. With an anguished cry, he lashes out with an arm, sweeping everything off the workbench in a rain of crockery and glass, paper and ink.

Raped. He lets himself acknowledge, here in this place that is utterly his, that he had dreamed (sometimes actual dreams that he woke from hard and aching) of being with Tina, of loving her, giving and taking (“you need a giver,” Queenie told had him) pleasure with her. True, they weren’t – hadn’t been – anywhere near that point, but their weekly letters had grown more relaxed and intimate over time. And he had allowed himself to fantasize just a bit.

Now…now…It might never happen. How could he even think about such things after what she’s been through? The images from the photographs taunt him: Tina, with her mouth on….

His throat locks around a silent shout as a heavy book flies off a shelf, narrowly missing his head. A pair of sheers jump into the air and then the shed is filled with a maelstrom of objects. Something hits his shoulder, but the pain doesn’t even register as he weeps…for Tina, and for himself.

When he drags himself out of his case some unknown time later, Queenie jumps up from the table with a scream.

“Newt! Oh, Mercy Lewis! Come here.” She guides him to the couch and makes him sit. “Jacob, sweetie, there’s a big wooden chest under the sink. Can you bring it to me, please?”

“Sure thing. And maybe I could put the kettle on. Looks like he could use a cup of tea. Do you have any alcohol to put in it?”

Queenie waves her wand and one of the stove eyes heats up. “Good idea.” Another wave and a bottle of firewhiskey floats out of a cupboard.

She takes Newt’s face between her hands and runs a gentle thumb over a cut just above his left eye. It closes, leaving a faint, red line.

Jacob sets the box down beside her. “Hey, that’s a neat trick. You really did a number on yourself, pal.”

“It doesn’t work on everything,” Queenie murmurs. “Small wounds, mostly.” She moves on to the bump on his temple.

“How’d you manage all that anyway?” Jacob sets one of his cinnamon rolls on a plate.

Newt shrugs and doesn’t reply.

“What would you do if you were really, really upset about somethin’?” Queenie asks. She tends to a few more bumps and bruises before moving on to a large burn on Newt’s hand.

Jacob wraps Newt’s free hand around the mug of tea (with a generous dollop of whiskey) and puts the plate beside him. “Dunno if I’ve ever been that angry.” He thinks about it. “Guess I might punch a wall if I was really out of it.”

“Well, this is the magical equivalent of punching a wall,” Queenie says grimly. She opens the box and removes a small tin of salve. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t even hear you.”

Newt rouses himself enough to take a sip of tea. It is strong, shocking him out of his funk. “Dampening spells on the case,” he mumbles. “I’m fine.”

Queenie gives an unladylike snort. “The hell you are! You’re as bad as Tina – she never admits when she’s hurting either.”

“I’m sorry….It’s been a very long day.”

She finishes applying the salve and wraps a bandage around his hand. “It sure has! But the important thing is Teenie’s safe, and she’s going to get past this.”

_Hopefully_ , Newt can’t help adding silently, unable to summon – if only there was a spell for it! – his usual optimism.

“Don’t you start thinking that way, Newton Scamander!” Queenie scolds. “We have to stay positive for Teenie. She’s….” Her bright smile starts to crumble. “She’s gonna need us to be strong….” She chokes on her tears, and Jacob pulls her into an embrace.

“Hey, Tina’s gonna be just fine, you’ll see. Why don’t we all go to bed? My mother used to say troubles look better in the morning.”

Queenie gives a watery chuckle and wipes her still streaming eyes. “Mine did, too!” She sags against him, overcome with exhaustion. “Goodnight, Newt.”

“G’night, Queenie, Jacob.” Newt drains the rest of his tea and descends into his case, taking the cinnamon roll with him. He doubts he’ll be able to sleep, but he has plenty of manuscript revisions to keep him busy.

In a hospital room across town, Tina Goldstein wakes screaming and disoriented from a nightmare. A healer restrains her and forces a second dose of Dreamless Sleep down her throat. She surrenders to oblivion unwillingly and with a sense of unease; a feeling that something or someone is missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a nice, long chapter this week wherein Tina wakes up and reunites with Queenie and Newt. Yay! I've been waiting for that moment, and I hope you have, too. 
> 
> Thanks as always to @katiehavok, beta reader extraordinaire!

Tina knows she’s dreaming, but she doesn’t want to wake up. In her dreams, Newt blazes into her dull existence like a glorious blue and gold dragon, putting her enemies to the torch and carrying her away to a haven that’s safe and warm. In her dreams, she’s lying on something soft that cushions her body – a body delightfully free from pain.

_Either I’m dreaming, or I’m dead. I’m not sure which would be better._

“Well, I’m really glad you’re not dead, Teenie.”

Tina’s eyes snap open, and she stares up at the (white?) ceiling for a minute before her sister’s face comes into focus: a pale oval surrounded by a halo of golden curls.

She lunges at Queenie, nearly knocking her off her chair. “I thought I’d never see you again!” She clutches at the other woman, heedless of the bruises she might be leaving.

Queenie wraps her into a vanilla scented hug that’s just as tight.“Oh, sweetie, I’m right here. You’re safe now.”

Tina knows her sister can feel every one of her ribs through the thin hospital gown, but she doesn’t care. The once-familiar probing of Queenie’s legilimency presses against her mental shields. With a start, she realizes the sensation _is_ familiar and very recent.

_That bastard! He tried to read my mind!_

“Did I hurt you?” Queenie pulls back frowning slightly. “They said you had a lot of injuries; I can call the healer –.”

“No, it’s fine...I just…” Tina pushes away her new worries and smiles instead. “I missed you doing that. I promised myself that if I came back, I’d never tell you to get out of my head again.”

Queenie wipes away tears. “I’ll try not to butt in too much!”

Tina’s smile fades, and she lays back against the pillows. Memories of her rescue and the weeks before are crowding out everything else. “You don't want to be in my head right now, anyway."

“Teenie, let me help. Please.”

She meets her sister’s blue eyes and, to her surprise, it’s a struggle to lower her Occlumancy shields even for someone she loves. With Queenie’s help, they slip just a bit, enough to reveal flashes of Tina’s memories before she hastily shores them up again.

Queenie looks stricken. “Oh, Teenie, I’m so sorry!”

Tina pulls back the covers. “Come here.” And she takes Queenie into her arms.

They snuggle together the way they’ve always done when something awful happens – their parents’ deaths, the night before Tina left for Ilvermorny, Jacob’s departure from their lives.

“I called to you,” Tina says when Queenie’s tears have stopped again. “Every time I had the chance. I didn’t know if you could hear me at all – I didn’t know where I was until nearly the end – but I tried even when it made my head ache.”

“I went out with the search parties every day. And Jacob and I went on the weekends. We must’ve walked miles. It got so’s I thought I heard you everywhere. But it was never anything I could pinpoint. But you’re here now. That’s what matters.”

“Yes.”

They lie there for what feels like a long time. Not talking, just being together, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

The rumble of Tina’s stomach is loud in the silent room, and they both laugh.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry!” Queenie teases. “Jacob sent you a big box of goodies.”

Tina winces as her bladder also makes itself felt. “Ugh. How many potions have they given me?”

Queenie sits up. “Let me give you a hand to the bathroom. The doctors don’t want you walking much until you’re stronger.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Tina turns her head to gaze out the window where night is falling, unaccountably shy, not wanting to meet her sister’s gaze.

“Oh.” Queenie frowns for a second, hearing what Tina can’t say despite her shields. “It’s alright: They healed everything last night. It won’t hurt – I promise.” She takes Tina’s cold hand in both of her own and tugs.

Tina swallows hard. She wants to believe that, but….

“Have I ever lied to you?” Queenie’s sharp tone makes Tina look around.

“Umm…I don’t think so.” Tina ventures, a tiny smile curling her lips.

Queenie shakes her head vehemently. “Uh-uh. Nope. Never. Not possible. Come on. We’ll take care of that, and you can have one of Jacob’s pastries.”

The pastries are good, but after a few bites, Tina sets the niffler-shaped confection down. “So…he said you got my note with the address.”

“He?” Queenie looks puzzled for a moment. “Oh! The young fella. Yeah, I was just leavin’ work and he walked up to me, asked if I was Queenie and shoved it into my hand. It startled me ‘cause he sure looked a lot like Newt.”

Tina swallows hard and reaches for the water glass on the bedside table. “I wish I could’ve told you more….”

“No, it was fine. I took it to Mr. Graves, and he put a team together. They weren’t sure if it was a trap, so he wouldn’t let me come. But Newt insisted.”

Tina blushes – unaccustomed modesty returning – as she remembers how Newt and Mr. Graves had seen her completely naked the night before. _Newt probably ran for the hills. Especially if they told him about my…injuries. And I’ll never be able to look Mr. Graves in the face again!_

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein! You stop thinkin’ like that this minute!” Queenie’s expression is fierce. “Newt’s not here right now because he’s at our place asleep. He hasn’t stopped looking for you since his ship docked.” Her voice softens. “Yes, he knows what happened…. I ain’t never seen a man as upset as he was last night. But he’s not goin’ anywhere. You hear me?”

She nods and tries to reinforce her mental shields – she hadn’t meant to let those thoughts slip out – but it’s incredibly difficult. Queenie has dipped in and out of her mind since they were children, and she has never really minded despite her protests to the contrary. But now, Tina knows she is changed, tainted. Queenie shouldn't have to deal with that.

“As for Mr. Graves, he was almost as bad as Newt.”

“Really?” Tina scoffs. “You’re playing me!” She knows Graves wouldn’t give her more consideration than any other auror under his command.

“I’m not!” Queenie says. “He kept a team on your case from the minute I worked out you were gone.” She looks down at the pastry box in her lap. “I wish I’d realized sooner, though.”

Tina shakes her head. “It’s not your fault. They seem to have covered all the possibilities.”

“Well, he found the mole after the first week – someone in admin who had access to your records. But she refused to say a word, so it didn’t really help. We knew you were being held in a warehouse pretty early on. It was almost like they wanted you to be found. We just didn’t know which one it was.”

“They did. I wasn’t supposed to be alive when –” Tina stops. “Wait, how did you know it was a warehouse?”

Queenie goes pale. “What?”

“How did you know?” Tina lunges forward and grabs her hand. The pastry box slides onto the floor.

“They…. they sent photos and notes.” Queenie looks sick. “To me and Mr. Graves, President Piquery and…. lots of people at MACUSA. One every few days, I guess.”

“Photos? Of me?” Tina’s head is spinning.

“And to Newt,” Queenie whispers. “Oh, Teenie…. I’m sorry.”

Tina just feels numb. “I want to see them.”

Queenie shakes her head, but she can’t stop from glancing at the thick file folder of Tina’s medical records in the slot beside the door.

With a silent “Accio!” Tina has it in her hand.

“Teenie, please don’t!” Queenie reaches for the folder, but too late.

The photos spill across the blanket, more than a dozen: Tina sleeping on the cot in her cell, screaming as she fights the Cruciatus curse, servicing various men. With shaking hands, she puts them in order. Her attention is caught by one of the last – her first encounter with the boy – no, young man. He deserves to be called that. She is sitting on her cot stark naked; his head is thrown back in rapture as she uses her mouth on him.

“This is the one they sent to Newt, isn’t it?” Tina whispers. The dark feeling is welling up inside her again. The heavy, ceramic lamp – an ugly, utilitarian thing – rattles on the bedside table.

Queenie nods, miserably. “He knew you didn’t want to do it. He doesn’t blame you.”

_But I did that time_ , Tina thinks. Her vision is growing blurry. Something shatters nearby, and Queenie shrieks.

_It didn’t matter. I made the Unbreakable Vow to protect them and it didn’t matter. He was hurting them all from the start. He was in control the whole time and he knew it. Everything I went through and it didn’t fucking matter!_

Someone is screaming, but it comes from far away and Tina can’t find it in herself to care very much. Hands are holding her down again, forcing a potion bottle between her lips. She tries to fight them, but the darkness swallows her anyway.

* * *

The second time she wakes isn’t as nice as the first.

Her throat is sore – _was I screaming? –_  and she can feel bruises forming on her upper arms.

"Good afternoon."

She turns her head slowly against the strain of pulled neck muscles and finds Newt sitting in the chair Queenie previously occupied.

"Hi." She tries to sit up and sags back with a groan. "Oww...."

"This might help." He hands her a small bottle. "A painkiller. The healer said you'd probably want it."

She studies the pink liquid, remembering the potions Raul had forced her to take. _Newt wouldn’t give you something that would hurt you._ "Thanks." She downs it in one gulp and sighs as the aches slowly disappear. "So, umm...when did you get here?"

He settles back in the chair. "About an hour ago. Queenie said you uh, were rather upset earlier."

Tina snorts. "You could say that. I sort of...lost control. I didn’t hurt her, did I?”

“No, no. She’s quite well.” He glances at her from under his fringe and then away. "She and I did the same, actually. We caused quite a mess in the waiting room."

"Really?" She can't imagine Queenie being that upset.

He gives a jerky nod. "We were very...worried about you."

It's her turn not to look at him. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome." He hesitates. "That was an impressive inferno spell you did. I quite liked the colors."

"Oh." Tina holds out her right hand and concentrates. It's more difficult than usual, but soon purple flames are nestled in her palm. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

He conjures a clear glass bowl. "You could put it in here," he suggests.

Tears prickled at the back of her eyes. She had expected him to be disgusted by how she burned a man to death, not praise her spell work. Carefully, she tips the fire into the bowl and sets it on the table.

She gropes for something to talk about before the silence goes too long. "When did you get back to the States?"

"Queenie wrote to me as soon as they realized you were missing," he says quietly. "I took the first ship I found – which happened to be an ancient tramp steamer. I believe I would’ve made faster time by swimming.” He huffs in exasperation, and she smiles.

“Then how would you have carried your case?” she teases. “You did bring everyone with you, right?”

“Of course. Pickett and Queenie have been getting on very well.”

At the sound of his name, the bowtruckle pokes his head out from Newt’s pocket with an inquisitive chitter.

“Hey, Pickett.” To Tina’s surprise, the tiny arms reach out to her. “Oh, you wanna come to say ‘hi’?” She leavers herself up against the pillows. Newt makes a motion as if to help her, but covers it by letting Pickett crawl onto his hand.

Carefully Tina takes the little creature onto her own palm. “So, have you been keeping Newt in line while I haven’t been around to do it?” He nods, and she laughs delightedly.

Newt pretends to pout. “Pickett! You traitor! After all I’ve done for you.”

The bowtruckle gives him an unmistakable raspberry, and Tina dissolves into giggles. It feels good to laugh again. “You said he met Queenie?”

“I think she may be able to read his thoughts – at least somewhat,” Newt says, watching as Pickett settles himself contentedly on Tina’s shoulder. “She said he knew I was worried about you.”

Tina gives a wistful smile. “I had a mouse, while I was there. I named her Bertha, and she came out to share my food when I whistled.”

Newt nods, understanding. “Creatures can be good company.”

“I missed you.” Tina doesn’t mean to say it. It just slips out before she can catch it. _Oh well, in for a dragot_. “Before this happened, I mean.” She waves her hand at the hospital room. “I enjoyed our letters.”

Newt looks uncomfortable, but he seizes on this. “Ah, that reminds me.” He reaches into an inner pocket of his coat and takes out a bundle wrapped in string. He places it on her lap, and Tina realizes they are all letters. “The one I sent you that…that Friday is on top – Queenie gave it back to me – and I wrote one or two more on the ship.” He shrugs self-deprecatingly. “It was a very dull journey.”

Tina unties the string and flips through the envelopes – many more than one or two – some addressed, some blank. She wonders where he was when he received those horrible photos: alone on the ship between continents or surrounded by people at MACUSA? She can’t bring herself to ask.

“Thanks. I wrote to you too. Bunches of letters….I just didn’t have any paper to put them on.”

To her surprise (and she thinks his, too) he leans over and takes her hand. “You could tell them to me instead. Now that I’m here.”

She stares into those green eyes that she dreamed about so often. “Yes. I think I could do that.”

Newt starts to say something else, but a knock on the door interrupts him. To his surprise, Tina startles badly, and an expression of pure terror crosses her face before she can hide it.

"Come in." Her voice trembles and Newt’s worry grows.

A healer steps into the room, and Newt drops her hand as if it burns him.

"Miss Goldstein, it's good to see you awake. I’m Althea Fontaine. We met last night, but you probably don’t remember it."

Tina blushes. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We’ve seen worse around here." She opens Tina's file and pages through it. "Alright, it says here they gave you a painkiller. Did that help at all?"

"Yes. I'm getting sleepy now though."

"That's to be expected. You're still very weak and your physical and magical reserves are both dangerously low.” She looks pointedly at the bowl of fire. “An episode like the one you displayed this morning pushes back your progress."

Tina fidgets with the sheets. "I didn’t mean to.” She sounds like a scolded child who expects to be punished.

Fontaine places a bottle on Tina's bedside table. "We call it battle fatigue – we saw a lot of it just after the war. When you’ve been through stressful or frightening events, the memories can overwhelm you. Sometimes something triggers it, and sometimes it just happens. Which is why I'm leaving you some Dreamless Sleep potion to take when you need to."

"That’s addictive, isn't it?" Newt ventures, brow wrinkling in concern.

"It can be, yes. But in Miss Goldstein's situation, the benefits outweigh the risks. Now, Mr. Scamander, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave while I examine Tina and ask her some questions."

Tina grabs for Newt's hand again. “Can’t he stay? Queenie – my sister – said he already knows…everything.” She raises her chin defiantly.

“Absolutely not! Even if he were your fiancé it would still be most improper.”

Newt gently pulls his hand from hers. “It’s fine, really. I’ll be right outside. Come along, Pickett.”

He doesn’t miss the way Tina bites her lower lip as though she wants to protest again. In the waiting room (now back to normal after their little mishap), he berates himself. He should have insisted on remaining no matter how improper it would’ve been.

“Newt?”

He turns to find Queenie in the doorway. “Hello. The healer’s in with Tina, and she wouldn’t let me stay.”

“How’s she doin’?” She walks over to him and together they stare out the “window” at the bustling Brooklyn streets.

He shrugs, helplessly. “I don’t really know. We talked a bit about my creatures. Pickett made her laugh.”

“That’s a good sign!” Queenie smiles. “Honey, it’s just gonna take time and lots of love and support.”

Newt sighs. “That’s true. But….”

“You think bein’ in the hospital is hurting more than helping,” she finishes for him.

“Yes!” He paces, reasoning it out. “You said the aurors found the room she was in. I’ve seen creatures kept in cages like that by smugglers. The only time they see people is for food or to be hurt.”

Queenie nods, sadly. “Yeah, this ain’t much different when you look at it that way. We can’t stay with her all the time, but when we’re not here….”

“She’s surrounded by strangers and being poked and prodded,” Newt finishes. “Right back where she was – minus the food and a soft bed.” He drops into a chair.

“I don’t know what we can do, though,” Queenie says, sitting next to him and taking his hand. “Physically, she’s fine, but the healers want her to stay until she’s gained some weight.”

Newt growls in frustration. “Which she could do much better with you and Jacob to cook for her. She can still take all the potions she needs to.”

She sets her jaw just like Tina does. “Come on. Let’s see what we can do about getting Teenie home.”

Fontaine opens the door when Queenie knocks.

“We’re finished,” she whispers, stepping out in the hall to join them. Newt catches a glimpse over her shoulder of Tina huddled on the bed with the blankets pulled up to her ears.

“We’d like to talk to you if you have a few minutes,” Queenie says.

The healer nods and leads the way back to the waiting room. “Tina is very weak right now. This most recent magical and physical outburst was hard on her body. Frankly, I’m surprised she’s still conscious.”

“But she’s alright, physically?” Newt asks, wanting to make sure.

“Yes. Now, it’s mostly a matter of getting her strength back up. Mentally…” The woman hesitates. “It’s hard to tell. Obviously, you know Tina better than I do, but I don’t think she’s even begun to process what she’s been through.”

“That’s to be expected, surely?” Queenie says. “She hasn’t been awake for that long. Newt and I were just sayin’ that we think Teenie might recover faster if she was home. She’s glad for the food and somethin’ soft to lie on, but that hospital room still feels like a cell to her.”

Fontaine nods. “Yes, I can understand that.” She scans Tina’s chart. “Alright, Miss Goldstein. If Tina has no more incidents of uncontrolled magic and gains some weight, she can go home on Wednesday.” She glances at a clock on the wall. “Visiting hours are over, but you can say goodnight to her.”

At the door to Tina’s room, Queenie puts a hand on Newt’s arm. “Just me, honey. She don’t want men around right now. It’s not you personally – it’s any man.”

The fury of the night before comes back, and Newt knows that if the monster who orchestrated Tina’s horrors was in front of him at that moment….

Queenie kisses his cheek. “I think I’d help you. Remember, it’s just gonna take time.”

Newt sighs and nods reluctantly. “I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

“Teenie?”

She knows her sister isn’t asleep, but she doesn’t reply. Queenie brushes against her mind but stops when she finds the occlumency barrier. It’s shaky and obviously thrown up in a hurry, but she’s amazed Tina has the strength to produce it at all.

“We have to leave now, but I wanted to say goodnight.”

One shoulder twitches.

She leans down to kiss Tina’s temple – the only part of her left uncovered. “I love you.” _And so does Newt,_ but Queenie keeps that to herself.

The barest of nods, which Queenie counts as a victory. She considers staying anyway, but that might result in her being barred from the hospital altogether.

“Goodnight, honey. Newt and I will be back in the morning.”

Another nod and Queenie forces herself to leave the room.

Tina makes herself take three long, slow breaths before she unclenches her jaw enough to whisper, “Don’t go. Don’t leave me here alone. Please.”

She loosens the blankets enough to turn over and stares at the flames still crackling in their bowl. But even they are no comfort. For a moment she misses Bertha keenly. Even if the mouse couldn’t speak, she had been another living creature. With no distractions, dark thoughts start to crowd her mind, and her mental shields are too heavy to keep up any longer.

“I almost forgot.”

She opens the drawer in the bedside table and takes out the bundle of Newt’s letters. Arranging the pillows behind her so she can sit up, she opens the oldest one – the letter she would’ve read if she’d made it safely home from MACUSA that Saturday morning. With the first words, Tina can hear his accented voice, warm in her inner ear.

_February 30, 1927_

_Dear Tina,_

_Thank you for the book on American wizarding history. I am finding it a very fascinating read. Particularly interesting is how your society has managed to integrate so thoroughly with Muggles – sorry, no-majs. If you were ever to visit London, I fear you would be quite amused at the various ways in which most witches and wizards attempt to disguise themselves. Robes are still very much the fashion here…._

She makes it through two letters – in the second, Newt mentions that he received no reply from her and wonders if she is busy with work – before she’s yawning too much to continue.

But when she lies down again, sleep still won’t come. The slightest noise outside her door – she double-checked that it was locked, not that that means anything – makes her flinch. The bed is too soft; the white walls and ceiling glow in the light from the window she hasn’t been able to make herself look out of yet.

_You’re being weak, Goldstein. Pull it together._

“Fuck that.”

She reaches for the potion bottle and takes a large mouthful. It works swiftly. As her eyes close, the flames dissolve into a shower of sparks.

* * *

When Newt and Queenie arrive back at the brownstone, Jacob is just finishing with dinner.

“Oh, honey, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble!” Queenie says, giving him a kiss.

“Least I can do since I can’t visit Tina. I’ll pack up some of it for you to take to her tomorrow and you can use that spell so it won’t go bad?”

Queenie smiles. “She’ll love that. They said if she can get some meat on her bones she can come home.”

When the three of them are around the table eating roast, carrots and potatoes, Jacob asks, “How was she today?”

“Right after she woke up, it was good,” Queenie says. “We talked, and I was able to ‘see’ a little bit of what happened to her – just feelings mostly. They did awful things – made her do awful things.” She shudders and Jacob reaches over to take her hand. “I’m alright. I can stand it for her. She’s always been the one to take care of me, you know…since we were kids. It’s about time I got to do it back. Anyway, I let slip about those nasty photos, and she insisted on seeing them.”

Jacob winces. “Bet that didn’t go over good.”

“No….” Queenie wipes her eyes with a corner of her napkin. “She was screaming and fighting like when they brought her in.”

Newt is listening closely, food forgotten. “When I saw her after she woke up the second time, she was nervous and startled easily. The healer called it battle fatigue. I saw a bit of it on the Eastern front…men who’d seen a friend killed would have moments when they seemed to be back there.”

“Yeah,” Jacob frowns. “Didn’t know it had a name, but I get like that. Can’t stand fireworks since I came home.”

“So how can we help her?” Queenie says plaintively. “If I know Teenie – and I do – she’s gonna bottle everything up and say she’s fine.”

“Not much we can do while she’s in the hospital except visit as much as we can,” Newt says to his plate.

“We’ll take some cards or games – Teenie like games. And when she gets home?”

Jacob considers. “One thing that helped me was to get back into my routine: you know: walk down the street to get the paper every morning – little things.”

“She can help with my creatures,” Newt says. “She’s very good with them. I noticed that last time I was here.”

Queenie sighs. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

They all look at each other at that, lost to their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this week's installment, games are played, visitors drop by, Tina reads more of Newt's letters and finally leaves the hospital. Thanks, as always, go to @katiehavok for beta reading even when she's not feeling well. You rock, my friend!

Tina is surprisingly cheerful when Newt and Queenie arrive the next morning. She devours the leftover roast and vegetables as well as the large breakfast the hospital provides.  
   
“I’m glad you’re feelin’ better,” Queenie says watching Tina and Newt play chess while she knits the no-maj way.  
   
Tina nods. “The potion really helped. I feel like I slept for two weeks.” She directs her bishop and grins as Newt’s king concedes defeat. “That’s the second game you’ve lost.”  
   
“I admit chess has never been my forte.” Newt waves a hand and the board resets. “Another? Or perhaps exploding snaps would be better?”  
   
“Nah, what about gin rummy? Wanna play, Queenie?”  
   
They’re on the third hand – Newt won the first two – when a knock at the door makes Tina jump so badly the cards slide off the bed and across the floor.  
   
“It’s OK,” Queenie says while sharing a glance with Newt. “It’s Mr. Graves. Can he come in?”  
   
Tina’s already wide eyes go even wider. “I – I guess.”  
   
Graves waves aside Newt’s offer of a chair. “I won’t stay. I just wanted to see how you’re doing, Goldstein?”  
   
“I’m fine, sir.” She watches as he takes in the scattered cards. “Just a little jumpy. They said I might be able to go home on Wednesday.”  
   
“That’s good. Take as much time as you need. Don’t worry about your report – you can get it to me whenever you’re ready.”  
   
“Yes, sir.”  
   
Queenie groans inwardly. She knows her sister won’t rest until the report is done and on Graves’ desk.  
   
“Why don’t you wait on that report until after you get home?” she ventures when he’s gone, knowing it’s a lost cause.  
   
Tina sets her jaw in that way Queenie knows too well. “No, I should probably go ahead while the memories are fresh in my mind.”  
   
_I really don’t think she’s ready for that_ , Newt thinks at Queenie, determinedly studying his cards.  
   
She gives him a tiny nudge in reply and shakes her head.  
   
For lunch, Newt smuggles in a hot dog, slathered with yellow mustard, and Tina beams at him.  
   
“I thought for a minute she was gonna kiss you,” Queenie teases as they leave Tina to have a nap on the healers’ orders.  
   
Newt gives a brief smile.  “I wish Graves hadn’t mentioned that report. It’s the last thing she needs right now.”  
   
Queenie takes his arm so they can apparate to Jacob’s bakery. “Maybe it’ll help her to put it all down on paper, though,” she says doubtfully.  
   
“I hope so.”

* * *

Once visiting hours are over – it is slightly easier this time to watch Queenie and Newt leave – and Tina is alone, she settles herself with the parchment and self-inking quill Mr. Graves brought. She refreshes the fire spell in its bowl and starts to write.  
   
The first part is easy: a review of her evening and how she bid the doorman goodbye at 2 a.m. on March 5. The next bit, how she was jumped by Copper Hand gang members a block from the Woolworth building, is harder.  
   
_I should've heard them sooner, been watching more closely. If only I’d had my wand in my hand. I should send a note to Mr. Graves and ask if someone can get it for me. I still want it even if it doesn’t work._  
   
She jots down a few more sentences detailing the spells used to restrain her and puts the quill down. _I’ll work on it more tomorrow_. She picks up the copy of today’s New York Ghost and tries to read an article about a family duel in Eastern Alabama that required two teams of aurors to quell, but yawns keep interrupting.

The blue flames reflect off the bottle of Dreamless Sleep, drawing her eye. _I don’t need it_. Resolutely, she lies down.  
   
He’s too heavy and she can’t breathe. She tries to twist free, but a silent spell yanks her hands above her head and secures them with ropes to an iron ring in the wall.  
   
Another wave of his wand and her clothes are gone. Her face suffuses with heat, and Raul grins.  
   
“Very nice….” He leans forward so their chests are pressed together. “I should’ve done this sooner….”  
   
Tina wakes with a stifled cry. The sheets have twisted around her, and she fights madly to free herself. She scrambles out of bed and falls heavily onto her hands and knees on the floor. The jarring pain wakes her completely, and she staggers over to the chair.  
   
Her heart is racing and her breath comes in short, panicked gasps. “It was just a dream. Just a memory. It’s over.” But she can still feel his body against hers, the way his hands roamed over her skin.  
   
She yanks open the drawer of the bedside table and takes out the stack of Newt’s letters. With shaking hands, she unfolds the top one and discovers there’s no date – it wasn’t meant to be mailed.  
   
_Dear Tina,_

_Queenie wrote me today to say that you are missing. I immediately contacted my brother, Theseus, as he is an old friend of Director Graves. He tells me they have no leads yet, only that you were seen leaving the Woolworth building and didn’t return home._

_I confess I am nearly frantic with worry for your sake. I was so agitated this afternoon that I had to limit the time I spent in my case, lest the creatures become upset as well. To that end, I traveled to the docks with the intent of purchasing a ticket back to America. Sadly, the next ship will not leave for another week. I refuse to wait that long. Eventually, I was able to book passage on a tramp steamer leaving in two days. I would prefer a portkey, but access to them is very strict these days, Theseus tells me._

_I can't think of anything else interesting to add, right now. I'll write again once I'm on the ship. I think continuing our correspondence in this way – even one-sided – will be a good distraction for me during the voyage. Though, I fervently hope I will be able to deliver this letter personally to you in America._

_Yours,_

_Newt_  
   
Tina stares at the last two words. _Yours_. Every other letter from him – she kept them all – ended, “Sincerely, Newt,” as was proper for an English gentleman, even an eccentric one. This more personal ending hints at how badly news of her disappearance had shaken him.  
   
She refolds the letter and returns it to the drawer with the others. When she lies back against the pillows and closes her eyes, sleep eludes her. Sighing, she reaches for the potion bottle, uncorks it and takes two swallows. She barely makes it back to the bed before unconsciousness claims her.

* * *

The first thing that hits Tina as they leave the hospital on Wednesday is the smell. Or rather, smells – so many and most of them pungent – sewage, unwashed bodies, gasoline from the motor cars and, surprisingly, the scent of growing things.  
   
The second thing she notices is how bright and warm the sun is. It makes her face tingle as she squeezes her eyes shut.  
   
“Tina? Are you alright?” Newt’s hand is firm under her elbow as she stops dead there on the sidewalk.  
   
She squints, trying to let her vision adjust after so long away from natural light. “Yeah, just….”  
   
“A little overwhelmed?” Queenie is a solid presence on her other side. “We can apparate if it’s too much, Teenie.”  
   
“No,” Tina makes herself move again. “I said I wanted to walk and I do.”  
   
The journey passes in a blur of sensations. By the time they reach the brownstone, she’s looking around and taking deep breaths of the spring breeze. She had forgotten how busy New York City can be, even on a Wednesday at lunchtime.  
   
Mrs. Esposito actually comes out to greet Tina, and the effort of making polite conversation is exhausting.  
   
“Why don’t you have a nap, while I fix us something to eat?” Queenie says as they shed their coats. “I took the afternoon off work to help you get settled in.”  
   
Tina shakes her head. “No, that’s OK.” She wanders around the living room, reacquainting herself with everything and trying not to think about the new bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion at the bottom of the suitcase Queenie brought to the hospital for her.  
   
Newt clears his throat. “I need to feed my creatures, if you’d like to help me, Tina? Unless you’d like a hand with lunch, of course?” He turns to Queenie with a raised eyebrow.  
   
She waves them away. “You two go on and have fun.”  
   
When she steps off the ladder into the little shed, Tina feels an overwhelming flood of déjà vu. It’s not exactly as she pictured it during those long hours alone in her cell, but close enough to make goose bumps rise on her arms.  
   
“Are you alright?” Newt’s looking at her with concern, and Tina realizes she’s been standing in the middle of the room for at least a few minutes.  
   
She gives herself a shake. “I’m fine. So, what do we do first?”

* * *

They make the rounds, and Newt is glad to see some color come back into Tina’s cheeks as they work. He refuses to let her carry the heavy pails, but he does allow her to do most of the actual feeding.  
   
“I think they remember you,” he says as they stop at the occamy nest. The youngsters who were just hatched in early December have grown nearly to their adult size. The one she helped him capture – whom he named Macy – twines around Tina’s arm in a friendly way.  
   
“You think so?” Tina beams. She settles the occamy back with its siblings. “Are we done?”

He nods. “Yes, that’s everyone.” He leads the way back to the shed but stops when he notices she isn’t beside him.  
   
“Tina?” She’s standing at the edge of the Arizona habitat where Frank lived. He hasn’t needed the space for new creatures, so he left it unchanged.  
   
She turns to him, and her expression is a strange combination of sad, excited and afraid. “Can we go in here for a while?”  
   
He sets down the pails. “Of course.”  
   
She sits on a wide, flat rock and watches as he lays his coat aside and rolls up his sleeves. He sets Pickett on his shoulder, and the bowtruckle disappears under his shirt collar. When he hesitates, she pats the space beside her.  
   
He doesn’t miss the way she tenses as she settles himself, and he shifts away to give her more space, careful not to crowd her.  
   
It hurts when he moves over. She didn’t mean to flinch. It’s just one of those maddening things her body does now without her control. “I used to come here all the time,” she says slowly. “In my mind. It’s even better for real.”  
   
“Oh?” He’s not sure he’s ready for this conversation. He knows, of course, what was done to her, but that was only words on a page and three horrific photos. He fears the reality may be more than he can bear. Worse, he fears she may not be ready for that. Not so soon on the heels of escaping it.  
   
“When I had – company – I would shut them out and come here. So I could be warm and alone.” She doesn’t miss the way he winces at her words. It’s a little scary, revealing even that much, but this is his safe place and hers now, too.  
   
“It is peaceful,” he agrees, gazing out at the red sands around them. “I can see why you chose it.”  
   
They sit quietly for a while. Part of Tina wants to take Newt’s hand, but another part of her – smaller but still there – finds the notion distasteful.  
   
_This is Newt. He wouldn’t hurt you for the world. I know, but I just can’t do it yet. Try?_  
   
She takes a deep breath and inches her right hand closer to his where it rests on the rock between them. Newt doesn’t notice – his face is turned up to the fake sunshine, his green eyes closed.  
   
Queenie’s voice calling from the shed that lunch is ready, makes her snatch the hand back.  
   
Newt opens his eyes and smiles at her. “Shall we?”  
   
As she looks at him, Tina feels the walls around her heart crack, just a little. “Let’s. I’m starving!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's recovery hits a rough patch, but her family is there to pull her through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This week's chapter had to be almost completely rewritten, but I think it's better for it. I hope you enjoy. Thanks as always to @katiehavok for her beta reading and advice. Newt's experiences during WWI are her headcanon that she graciously let me use.

Over the next week and a half, their lives fall into a routine. Tina helps Newt with his creatures in the mornings and evenings. The beasts quickly become used to her presence. Dougal adores her and will happily spend hours by her side.

After lunch, which is usually sandwiches – Tina loves corned beef on Jacob's dark rye bread with plenty of mustard, while Newt prefers Queenie chicken salad on wheat piled high with lettuce and tomato – the two of them settle down in Newt’s case. He, to work on his book; and she, the report for Graves. Newt transfigures a desk for Tina’s use, but she can most often be found with her back propped up against a rock in the desert area, clipboard on her knees. Sometimes he joins her, and the silence is comfortable between them as they write.

Years later, even after the passage of time and the whiles of memory loss, one afternoon stands out perfectly in Newt's mind

He sits at his desk struggling with Mr. Worme's requested revisions. After several years of back-and-forth correspondence, Newt knows they don't always agree on what the book should include, but in this instance, he refuses to budge. He _must_ include detailed instructions on how to greet hippogriffs or someone could get hurt.

"Bugger!" He throws down his quill in disgust, sending droplets of blue ink across the parchment and wishes – not for the first time – that he could just ask his mother to write the blasted thing.

A tug on his arm makes him jump. Normally, he would've noticed Dougal as soon as the demiguise entered the workshop, but his attention had been entirely focused on his notes.

"Dougal, what is it?" The creature's huge eyes are flashing from blue to black and back again, faster than he has ever seen them. Newt stands up so quickly he nearly knocks over his chair. "Is it Tina?" But he's already taking Dougal by the hand, letting himself be led at a trot to the Arizona habitat.

He doesn't see her at first until Dougal drags him to where two large, red rocks are nestled together and points at the gap between them. He catches the gleam of eyes for an instant before they disappear. He turns away, his heart clenching. _This is exactly what Queenie and I were afraid of! Should I send for her? No...best to keep this quiet and not make a fuss. Tina wouldn't like that._

Newt takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and sits on the ground with his back against the large rock, not close enough to reach into the space –  _And how in Merlin's name did someone so tall manage to squeeze in there? –_  but close enough that Tina can see him.

"Tina, I apologize for disturbing you, but Dougal went to fetch me. I think he was worried about you." _That's an understatement._ Unlike Newt, the demiguise goes right to Tina’s hiding place and puts a hand up to the crevasse. From the corner of his eye, Newt sees her pale fingers emerge to clasp his. _A good sign._ Desperate to lure her out, Newt prattles on about nothing at all, studiously not watching them. He talks until his voice grows hoarse from the dry desert air, and eventually he runs out of anything else to say.

Casting about for inspiration, Newt finds Tina’s clipboard with a stack of papers and an eagle feather quill discarded nearby. He itches to read what she’s written. Presumably, her recollections had brought on an episode of what Healer Fontaine called battle fatigue. _Not without asking first._ “I see you’ve been working on your report for Mr. Graves. Would you mind if I read it?”

A slight sound – a sob? – from the fissure, and a tiny voice. “Please don’t.”

“Of course, I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Newt keeps his voice low and even.

More scrabbling, and Tina emerges, disheveled, clothes smeared with red dirt, face and arms a bit scraped up – presumably in her hurry to hide from whatever demons had beset her. She crawls over to him, sitting surprisingly close. Dougal immediately curls up in her lap.

“Are you alright?”

She rubs her eyes with the hand that’s not stroking Dougal. “Not really.” She gives a huff of annoyance. “But I guess that’s obvious. I just….I was writing about one of the...bad times. And all of a sudden I was _there_.” She shudders violently and Dougal reaches up to pat her cheek in reassurance. “I was lying on the cot and I could feel the cot and see the stone walls and _he_ was standing over me. So I jumped up and ran. The next thing I knew, I was in there.” She gestures at the rocks.

Newt keeps his tone light. “I wondered how you fit.”

“I don’t remember. But it’s something I used to do when I was a kid.” She darts a quick glance at him. “You know, those nightmares where you wake up and think something’s under your bed?”

“Ah, yes. Even though my love of creatures developed at a young age, I never wanted to investigate those particular beasts.”

Tina smiles slightly. “Queenie would always get in bed with me when she had nightmares, but my strategy was to hide in the wardrobe. I made myself as small as possible and kept the door open just a crack so I could see if they came after me.”

“And what was your plan if they did?” Newt regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. _Stupid! Real monsters did go after her, and they caught her, too._ “Tina, I’m sorry; you don’t have to answer that.”

She just shrugs. “I don’t think I had one except maybe hitting them with my pillow.” Her breath hitches. “And that wouldn’t have done much good.”

“No.” He knows she isn’t talking about childish boogeymen, but real ones. “Tina, may I...Would you mind if I put my arm around you?” She doesn’t answer at once, and he reminds himself to be patient.

“Alright.”

Slowly and carefully Newt drapes his right arm across her shoulders. She sighs, tension leaving her body all at once, and inches over until their sides are pressed together. They sit that way, the three of them, for a long time.

* * *

When Queenie gets home from work, usually with Jacob in tow, the four of them pitch in to make dinner and set the table. Jacob keeps them supplied with bread and pastries from the bakery which continues to do a roaring business.

“I’ll have to hire an assistant if this keeps up,” Jacob tells them one night over pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan – one of Mrs. Esposito's family recipes. “And then I can start paying back your loan.”

Newt waves a hand. “I told you not to worry about that. It was the least I could do. Consider it payment for helping to find my creatures.” He twirls his fork, expertly wrapping the long strands of spaghetti around it.

“How do you do that?” Tina gives her own fork a turn and the slippery noodles flop back onto her plate.

“Weeks of practice,” Newt says. “But this is easier than using chopsticks in Asia.”

Tina snorts and attacks her pasta with knife and fork. “I tried Chinese once. Too salty for me, but Queenie loved it.”

“It has so many different flavors,” Queenie agrees. She has already cut her pasta into bite-sized pieces, not even bothering to attempt Newt’s version. “Anyway, you did get chased by an erumpent, honey, and arrested.” She smiles at Tina to take the sting out. “Think of it as compensation.”

Chuckles run around the table, and Jacob looks mollified. “I guess. Still.” He points his fork at Newt. “Any time you stop by, you don’t pay. Deal?”

Newt grins. “Deal.”

The talk turns a discussion of his adventures in Italy while in search of a malaclaw. “Unfortunately, I miscalculated and it bit me. I had quite a frustrating week after that….”

When they’re done eating, Queenie shoos the others into the living room. “Go on, honey. I’ll finish up here.” Queenie gives Jacob a kiss on the cheek and watches as he joins Newt and Tina. Newt is choosing a record – _“Sweet Georgia Brown”, oh good, I like that one –_  while Tina shuffles a deck of cards. Jacob says something she can’t quite catch over the music but it feels happy, and all three of them laugh.

_He’s such a sweetheart_. Queenie absently waves her wand at the sinkful of dishes. _And that was such a nice dream I had about him last night. Newt’s been dreaming about Teenie a lot lately. I can hear him thinking about it at breakfast. And Teenie…._

She frowns as realization dawns. _What are you dreaming about, sis? Wait just a gosh darn minute! I’ve been hearing your dreams since before I was born. But I haven’t since you came back._

“You okay, doll?” Jacob asks when she joins them.

Sometimes Queenie wonders if he pays extra attention to her since he can’t read her mind like she can his. She puts on her customary, bright smile. “Yeah, just peachy!”

Tina shoots her a look of concern but goes back to dealing out the cards, and Queenie relaxes slightly.

After two games, Tina excuses herself to visit the restroom they share with the floor’s other tenants. As soon as the apartment door closes behind her Queenie blurts out, “I need to talk to both of you once Teenie’s asleep.”

Newt gives a start. “Is something wrong?”

“I think so, but I’ll tell you later.”

It takes five games of rummy and two games of checkers before Tina yawns. “I think I’ll go to bed. I need to take my report to Mr. Graves in the morning, so I have to be up early. G’night everybody.”

Queenie waits until the bedroom door slides closed and casts a silencing charm just in case.

“What is it?” Newt asks at once.

Queenie twists her hands together in her lap. “I don’t think Teenie is dreaming at all.”

Jacob frowns. “Is that possible? You mean she’s not dreaming or she’s not remembering them?”

“I mean she’s not having dreams,” Queenie says. “I’ve been hearin’ her dreams since we were small, and now….there’s nothing. I knew somethin’ was wrong, but I couldn’t put my finger on it until tonight.”

“The Dreamless Sleep potion,” Newt says grimly. “She must be still taking it. ”

Jacob looks confused, so Newt explains. "The problem with Dreamless Sleep is that the longer you take it, the more you need for it to do any good. Too much and it will kill you." He stares at nothing, remembering. "I saw it happen over and over during the war – men would go to sleep and not wake up."

The others are silent, considering this, then Newt gives a little shake and notices them again. "I...never took Dreamless Sleep, but I did have some....experience with other medications. It was not pleasant."

Queenie's eyes fill with tears, but to Newt's surprise, Jacob is the one who nods in understanding. "I'm sorry that happened to ya, buddy. I don't know what it was like on the wizard side of things, but with us, a lotta fellas were either drinking or taking pills all the time. I was too stubborn to go down that road, but some days I thought about it."

"Be very glad you didn't," Newt says, grimly. "The last thing I want is for Tina to go through that. You don't see her during the day, so you wouldn't notice how lethargic she's becoming. I didn’t notice until a couple of days ago. I think she probably needs more and more of the potion each night."

He stands and begins to pace. “She must be refilling it when she takes a dose. That way, if one of us found the bottle, it would look like it hasn’t been used.”

Queenie bites her lip, thinking. “We need to make sure. Newt, after we leave in the morning, can you summon the bottle and pour it down the sink?”

"But if we just pour it out, what happens to her then?" Jacob frowns. “Gettin’ off stuff like that ain’t easy. Some fellas couldn’t do it.”

Newt runs a hand through his hair, making the auburn strands stand on end. "I don’t think she’s been on it long enough for any lasting damage. But she will dream again, and probably have nightmares."

"Won't that be even worse for you?" Jacob asks Queenie. "If you can hear her thoughts....."

Queenie squares her shoulders. "I don't care." She reaches over and clasps Jacob's hand tightly. "While she was gone, it was like part of me was missing. I'll do anything I need to. We have to tell her why we’re doin’ it – she’s gonna feel like we betrayed her.” She turns to Jacob. “I think you should be there, too, honey. If you don’t mind. It won’t be easy for any of us hearing what Teenie has to say, but….”

“Sure. I’ll help her any way I can.”

“She likes the desert area in my case,” Newt says quietly. “She told me she used to visit it in her mind during….times of stress.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go. We’ll take cocoa and pastries and whatever else she needs to feel safe,” Queenie decides. “And if she has nightmares….we’ll get through it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most popular word in the comments for Chapter 5 was "interesting". I hope this week's installment lives up to it! This is my favorite chapter so far and the longest as well, I think - Tina has a long and exhausting day. And yes, you get another letter from Newt! 
> 
> Thanks and co-writing credits go to @katiehavok for her help with editing and dialogue. If you want to chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @kemara24.

Tina picks listlessly at her toast and eggs the next morning, and Newt can tell she’s preoccupied. Her hand keeps going to her hair, slightly longer now, pushing strands out of her face.

“What time will you be done?” he asks as she and Queenie pull on their coats against the spring rain outside.

“I dunno. Eleven maybe?” Tina shrugs.

“May I meet you ladies for lunch then?” Newt suggests. He’s not worrying exactly, but he has a bad feeling about this visit and wishes he could invent an excuse to go along.

Tina smiles at him, but he can tell it’s forced. “That’s a good idea. We’ll see you.”

As she pulls the door closed, Queenie turns back and gives him a wink.

Newt arrives at the Woolworth building – sans case – at five minutes to 11. An agitated Queenie pulls him into a quiet corner of the lobby as soon as he steps through the door.

“Did you find it?” she whispers.

He nods. “Hidden behind some books on her shelf. It was completely full, but the wax seal had been broken.”

Queenie wrings her hands together in a manner most unlike her. “I hope we’re doing the right thing. Teenie’s just…. freshening up in the ladies’. She’ll be right out.”

“Did something happen?” Newt doesn’t want to pry, but Queenie is obviously _listening_ , and hard, to everyone who passes through the cathedral-like entrance hall.

She sighs. “Just lots of whispering.”

“About Tina?”

“Uh-huh. Those photos didn’t stay as quiet as Mr. Graves wanted ‘em to. People are seeing Teenie and remembering.” She rubs her forehead. “It’s horrible. They’re thinkin’ all kinds of nasty stuff about her.”

Newt clenches his fists. “Does she know?”

Queenie nods, miserably. “Yeah. They’re not hiding it. When she left the meeting with Mr. Graves, she had to walk back through her office and no one said a word to her. People she’s worked with for years! Not one of ’em asked how she’s doing or said they were glad to see her. She’s so hurt….”

“Here she comes,” Newt murmurs.

Tina strides toward them, chin up, steps long and angry. Her eyes shine with tears but her expression is fierce.

Newt is reminded of a female dragon, brittle in manner but fearsome in its wrath. He swallows as his fingers twitch against his coat before he ducks his head in greeting, careful to avoid eye contact.

“Tina,” he murmurs. “We're so glad to see you. Did you forget your coat? No matter, you may use mine.” He steps out of his blue great coat and the distraction proves effective – she sighs and unbends a little, eyes still sparking but tears evaporating.

She blushes. “Thanks. I did leave my coat in Mr. Graves’ office,” she says in reply and allows him to drape the fragrant wool around her shoulders.

Queenie leads the way to a tiny deli where they stake out a table in the corner. Tina swirls the ice in her glass with a morose expression.

_What now?_ Newt thinks at Queenie who rolls her eyes and gestures to Tina.

“So, how did your meeting go?”

Tina shrugs. “Not too bad. He already knew a lot of it – some of the gang members talked and they found a lot of evidence at the warehouse.” She lowers her voice, and Queenie and Newt lean close. “He gave me my wand.” Her hand strays automatically her arm holster, hidden by the sleeve of her blouse. “It doesn’t work, but it’s nice to have it back.”

“Why don’t we see about getting you a new one when we’re done here?” Queenie says, looking excited. “There’s a shop a couple of blocks over, ya know.”

“Maybe,” Tina grimaces. “I’ll think about it.”

Over vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, they chat about safe topics – the new theater that’s just opened in mid-town – “I wish we could go,” Queenie laments. “It looks real classy.” – and how Newt’s publisher is hounding him for the final draft of his manuscript. “I’ve told him another month at least,” Newt says with a glance at Tina.

“So?” Queenie asks when they’re outside again.

Tina takes a deep breath. “OK. I guess it can’t hurt to look.”

To no-maj eyes the tiny shop appears to be completely derelict – the interior dusty is empty and the outside has peeling paint, but they can see a small sign in the window: “Caduceus Wands – use alley door.”

The alley door leads into a woodworking shop where the air is full of sawdust and the scents of pine and varnish. A workbench holds wands in various stages of creation.

“May I help you?” A young, dark-haired man in a stained apron approaches them.

“Yes, I’m looking for a wand.” Tina holds hers out, suddenly reluctant to let it go. “Mine was broken – accidentally.”

He examines it gently. “You did a good job with the Reparo. Let me get my dad. He’ll be able to help, I think.” He disappears into an adjacent room and returns a moment later with a stooped, elderly gentleman, presumably the Mr. Caduceus of the sign.

“Hmmm…” He turns the wand in gnarled fingers. “A Quintana….hazel…..Diffindo!” With a crack that makes Tina wince, it splits in two along the original break. “And White River Monster spine.” He looks at her with lively eyes behind round spectacles. “The core isn’t broken. If you want, I can try to place it in another hazel casing.”

“I didn’t know that was possible,” Newt says.

The old man shrugs. “Sometimes….it doesn’t always work. And it won’t be exactly the same, mind,” he says to Tina. “Even if I made it identical. The new wood will have its own character.”

She nods. “I understand. Will you try, please?”

“Alright, Miss...?”

“Goldstein. Tina Goldstein.”

“Miss Goldstein. If it doesn’t work out, I won’t charge you any extra. It’s rare I get the chance to transfer a core. Most people just buy a completely new wand.”

Tina blushes. “We’ve….been through a lot together.”

Mr. Caduceus studies her, and Tina wonders if he has the Sight or perhaps some legilimency. She glances at Queenie, but her sister is talking animatedly to the younger man.

“Yes, I can see that. Well, it will take me a few hours. I have a blank here that needs some finishing. Why don’t you come back tomorrow; same time?”

“I will. Thank you so much.”

Tina is noticeably more cheerful as they walk back to the Woolworth building, but after she and Newt say goodbye to Queenie her expression darkens. “If I never step foot in there again, it’ll be too soon,” she mutters as they start toward the brownstone.

Newt hums sympathetically but doesn’t reply.

She gives him a sharp glance. “Did Queenie tell you?”

“How your co-workers reacted to your presence? Yes. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.” It isn’t easy to keep his voice calm, but he manages.

He almost doesn’t hear her. “Sure, I do.”

The derision and self-loathing in her voice shocks him. “That’s not true!”

Tina lets a no-maj family go by and ducks into an alleyway. Confused, he follows her. She turns on him as soon as they’re out of sight. “How could you say that? You don’t know…” she breaks off, breathing hard. “You don’t know _all_ of it. I’ve done horrible things, Newt – things I agreed to! So, yes, I _do_ deserve it!”

“Tina. Despite what you may think, despite what anyone else thinks or says – you don't deserve that now, and you never did. You are _better than that_ , Tina. You are greater and stronger. Your captors had to turn their cruelty around and make it your fault because _they weren't strong enough to break you themselves_. Don't finish the job for them, please.”

She lets out a long sigh, shoulders slumping.

He looks away, glancing around the narrow space to give her time to recover herself. “Tina? Do you realize where we are?”

“In an alley?” The New York sarcasm is strong in her voice.

"No, love. This is _our_ alley, don't you recognize it?" Newt runs slim fingers over the rough brick. "Right here is where you pushed me against the wall and interrogated me," he says with a small smile, one that recalls to her mind the scent of car exhaust and sweat and the klaxon of the bank alarm. "Then you arrested me under false-pretense and dragged me into MACUSA."

It's a tease but a gentle one, and it effectively saps much of the brittle anger out of her. "You're right," Tina marvels, looking around. She blushes slightly and crosses her arms over her chest, hoisting a disbelieving brow. "But it _wasn't_ false-pretense. You _were_ breaking the law."

Newts steps closer. "Oh, quite," he says easily. "But _you_ were imitating an auror if I recall correctly. Well, you let me _believe_ you were one, which is just as bad." He grins, open and unabashedly. "I suppose I arrested myself."

She laughs, and he relaxes as they slip back onto the sidewalk. He refuses to worry – worrying means you suffer twice, after all – about their plans for tonight. But he hopes Tina will be able to forgive them – and him – eventually.

Newt disappears into his case when they get back, leaving the lid raised in invitation. Feeling restless, Tina retrieves the packet of his letters from the drawer in her bedside table and climbs down. The workshop is empty except for a few pixies which Tina shoos away when they get too close. Stepping outside into the warm, artificial sunlight, she looks around for Newt but he’s nowhere in sight.

The niffler runs over to her, and she scoops him up awkwardly with the arm not holding the stack of paper. “Where’s your mummy, huh?”

Dougal appears beside them, making her jump. He tugs at her trouser leg and points to the edge of the grindylow’s marshy habit.

“It’s okay. I just wanted to let him know I’m here,” Tina assures him. “I’ll be in my usual spot.”

The demiguise nods and gestures for the niffler. She puts it down and the pair wanders off together.

Settling onto her favorite rock, Tina unfolds the next letter in the stack.

_Dear Tina,_

_We left Liverpool this morning with the tide. Actually, left is too lively a word, limped out of the harbor would perhaps be a better description of our progress. I fear this will be a very long two weeks. I shall pass the time caring for my creatures and writing to you – both pleasant pursuits which I hope will take my mind off the cramped confines aboard this ship ~~as well as my fears for you~~. I am the only passenger – I have the impression they do not get many – so I will not be bothered with questions about my business._

_As to that, I told the Ministry that I have a family emergency and do not know how long I will be away. Theseus was pleased to confirm my story, but not without a smidge of gentle teasing about my relationship with you. You know how siblings can be! I wasn’t lying – you, Queenie and Jacob have become my family over the past months, even though we were only in one another’s company for a week. You especially….I look forward to our letters very much._

_I almost crossed that sentence out, but I will leave it. I refuse to entertain the idea that our letters will not resume because you have been lost to ~~me~~ us. So I will jot down my thoughts as I find the time and hope that you will be able read them someday._

Tina smiles at the parchment. She too had thought of Newt and (and Jacob if truth be told) as family after the events of December. When Jacob had regained his memory so quickly, she couldn’t begrudge he and Queenie their romance.

She turns the page over to find the letter resumes on the other side in a different shade of the peacock blue ink Newt favors. A different day, then?

_Tina,_

_I’m not certain, but I believe I may have spotted a sea serpent! We reached open ocean yesterday, and I decided to take a turn around the deck for some fresh air. I do enjoy sailing even if my stomach takes a few days to settle._

_I was standing by the rail when I noticed a creature beneath the water. It ran quite close to the ship, so I supposed it to be one of the dolphins which we encountered as we left Ireland – we made a brief stop there to take on additional crew. They are social beasts and seem to enjoy the company of humans. But as I looked, I noticed no dorsal fin such as the dolphins have, only what appeared to be a hump or a series of them – the waves made it difficult to be sure. I was much excited, as this is a characteristic of the sea serpent noted in Muggle texts._

_Resolved to make a further study, I summoned a fish and tossed it out to our companion._

Tina shakes her head in fond exasperation. _Of course you did, Newt!_ Fascinated, she reads on.

_A head which could only be compared to that of a horse, though deep green in color and dripping with seaweed, rose out of the water, snatched the fish from mid-air and disappeared so quickly, I only caught the barest glimpse. I confess that by this point I was leaning well over the rail, when a large fish-like tail broke the surface and splashed down again, drenching me with icy water. I am convinced it was deliberate. There’s gratitude for you!_

_Of course, gratitude or not, it was one of the few things recently that brought a smile to my face._

Tina laughs, and still grinning, returns the letter to its envelope.

“What’s so funny?”

She looks up to see Newt striding toward her. “Just reading about your adventures with a sea serpent.” She held up the letter. “Did you see it again after that?”

“No. I made sure to look every day, but no luck. I suppose I gave her the wrong first impression.” He shrugs. “Maybe another time. I uh, I need to renew some of my spells and I thought you might like to help me?”

She hesitates but follows him back into the central area of the case. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be without a wand.”

“Consider it wandless practice, then. Is the inferno spell the only one you can do?” He guides her through the rainforest habitat, water dripping down their necks.

“Pretty much, except for sealing up my wand and a few spells we learned in training. Queenie’s tried to teach me over the years, but it doesn’t stick.” Tina swerves around a small green pool. “It was just something to keep busy, keep from going crazy.”

He nods. “I know how that is.” He smiles a bit at her surprise. “I spend many hours in uncomfortable places waiting for creatures to reveal themselves. The tedium can be unbearable. A wand also attracts attention and is easily broken.”

“Yeah, it is,” Tina says grimly. The vines in front of them look oddly blurry and half-formed. She puts out a hand and feels the solid wall of the case instead of the plants her vision says are there.

Newt tells her the spells, and she watches his wand movements closely. She concentrates on a section of vines, visualizing the spell in her mind’s eye. Slowly, very slowly, the vines fill in and look more realistic.

“Excellent!” Newt beams and Tina can’t help feeling pleased with herself.

They work in silence for a few minutes before he asks, “Would you mind telling me how your wand was snapped?”

She shrugs. “Not much to tell really. When they jumped me they took it.” She rubs her right wrist absently. “The next day, the leader – Raul,” she spits the name out like a curse, “broke it and gave me the pieces.”

Newt touches her arm very gently. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll have a new one tomorrow.” She turns back to the vines, but the memory lingers.

When they finish, Tina is drooping and barely able to stay awake.

“I believe you overdid it just a smidge,” Newt says putting a careful arm around her shoulders to help her back to his shed.

“Guess….so…” All Tina wants to do is sleep for a week. She lets Newt deposit her on a wooden bench and watches as he waves his wand to string a wide hammock, complete with pillow, between two trees.

He takes her hand and pulls her up again. “Why don’t you have a kip? I need to prepare the next batch of revisions for my publisher, so I’ll be just inside.”

“OK.” She tumbles into the hammock and has just enough time to realize the pillow smells like him – herbs, and musk – before her eyes close.

Soft voices wake her and she watches, still half asleep as Queenie, Jacob and Newt carry various things out of the shed. Queenie puts down a basket and comes over.

“Hey, sleeping beauty! We thought we’d have dinner down here for a change. I made all your favorites, and Jacob brought a cake.”

Tina struggles out of the hammock. “Didn’t realize I slept for so long.”

Queenie steadies her as she stumbles. “Guess you needed it, huh? Nothin’ wrong with that.”

They spread blankets in the Arizona habitat – Tina suspects Newt had something to do with that choice – and set out mountains of food – Lamb chops with mint jelly, potato pancakes with applesauce, fried apples and onions and the absolutely sinful lemon chiffon cake.

“It’s not mine,” Jacob apologizes, cutting them all slices. “There’s an art to sponge cakes ya know? It takes a long time to get just right.”

“Well, it’s wonderful!” Queenie says, and Newt mumbles agreement.

Tina can only nod with her mouth full. She has seconds of everything until she thinks she might be sick. She sets her plate down at last and looks up to find the three of them staring at her. “What?”

Queenie clasps her hands in her lap. “We wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay…” Tina swallows nervously. “What about?”

“We know you’re still taking Dreamless Sleep,” Newt says. He toys with his fork, not looking at her. “I poured it out this morning.”

She can’t breathe. “You did what?” She tosses aside her plate, heedless of the sound of breaking china and scrambles to her feet. “Why? I need it!”

“No, you don’t, Teenie!” Queenie starts to get up too, but Jacob puts a hand on her knee. “You’re only hurtin’ yourself more.”

Tina laughs bitterly. “How do you know? You don’t know, any of you! You don’t know what they did – what I did!”

“That’s what you said this afternoon,” Newt says quietly. “Why don’t you tell us?”

He’s looking right at her and his eyes – those familiar green eyes – are sad. She can’t bear the pity in them, the memories they bring back, and suddenly she wants to hurt them, all three of them.

“Fine! You want to know what happened?”

She takes a deep breath and lowers her occlumency shields, baring herself to her little sister completely. Queenie reels back against Jacob in shock.

“After they caught me, they tied me up and left me that way overnight. The next morning, _he_ tortured me – not just with spells but with things. He hurt me, healed me and did it again. Over and over _for hours_!” She screams the last words and something in her throat tears.

She hitches a gasp and forces herself to go on, ignore their horrified expressions. “When I tried to escape – and I almost made it, damn it! They beat and starved me for days. Then he raped me and said it was my punishment. He…he said I brought it on myself.”

Queenie gives strangled sob and presses a hand to her mouth. Jacob has an arm around her. The freckles stand out stark against Newt’s white skin, and she thinks there are tears on his lashes.

The anger is draining away, and she fights to hold onto it. But she is so tired. “A day or two later, he mentioned you, Queenie.”

“Me?” Her sister looks shocked.

Tina nods, and shakily lowers herself to her usual rock, unable to keep standing. “Yeah, he said I must be getting lonely, and he could bring you and Newt to me.” She looks at him. “He said you were in the city, and I didn’t know if he was lying or not. But I couldn’t risk it.”

Queenie is shaking her head as she _sees_ it. “Oh, Teenie…You didn’t….”

“I _had_ to!” She clenches her fists and hunches over as her bile rises. “I couldn’t let them hurt you.”

Queenie pulls free of Jacob and stumbles to her. She pulls Tina into a bone crushing hug as she sobs.

Tina smooths her curls. “I promised to keep you safe, didn’t I?”

She turns to Newt and Jacob who both look very confused. “I made an Unbreakable Vow to do whatever they wanted if they left you all alone.” She bites her lip. “I don’t regret it. I _don’t_. I didn't know about the photos. They hurt you anyway. I'm sorry." She glances at Newt, and his face twists with pain.

Jacob shakes his head. "Don't be," he says in his kindly way. "Those pics helped Mr. Graves and them find you after all."

Queenie sits up and wipes her face on her sleeve. "Come to sit back down with us, sweetie."

And Tina does, resuming her place with Newt on one side and Queenie on the other. She takes a gulp of cider for courage.

"Anyway, after that, I was their slave. Anything their wives and girlfriends wouldn't do..." She trails off, skin crawling with remembered revulsion.

Newt reaches out and takes her hand. "Tina…your courage amazes me. I can't begin to imagine how difficult that must have been. Thank you."

Those two words undo her completely. And then she’s crying all the tears she hadn’t shed in nearly two months. Dimly, she feels Newt pull her into his arms, and she clutches him to keep from being swept away.

Gradually, she is reduced to the snuffly, headachy mess she hates most about crying. Newt’s heartbeat is a steady thump beneath her ear, and his arms enfold her without crushing. She can’t remember the last time she felt so protected.

He shifts around a bit and offers her a clean, white handkerchief.

“Thanks.” She mops her eyes and only then realizes they are alone. “When did Jacob and Queenie leave?”

He shrugs. “I didn’t notice.” He settles his chin back on top of her head, and Tina finds herself wishing they could stay like this forever.

“As nice as this is,” he says after a while, “I’m afraid my legs are going numb.”

“Sorry.” She gets unsteadily to her feet.

He smiles, a bit shyly. “No harm done. Come on, let’s get you up to bed.” He holds out his hand, and she takes it without thinking. It’s warm and fits with hers perfectly.

They leave the desert and return to the central area with the little wooden shed. Faux darkness has fallen and the swath of the Milky Way is just visible overhead.

“Can I sleep down here tonight – in the hammock maybe?” She doesn’t want to torment Queenie any more than she already has. And without the potion – she pushes down a shard of panic – dreams and nightmares will surely come.

Newt looks surprised but pleased. “If you want, but we should make it more comfortable first.” He studies the hammock for a minute and then transfigures it into a swinging bed complete with mattress.

“Thank you. That looks wonderful.” She’s tempted to kiss his cheek, just a quick peck. But a part of her is still too raw for that, so she gives him her best smile instead. “I need to wash up and change. I’ll be right back.”

“I have a calming tea I’ll make while you’re doing that. It’s not as good as Dreamless Sleep, but it should make you nicely drowsy.”

She returns ten minutes later, face scrubbed free of tear tracks, in her pajamas and robe. He presses a large mug into her hand and pours one for himself. They sit on the steps of the shed listening to the night noises, comfortably not talking. Whether it’s the effect of the tea or her emotional outburst ( _at least it wasn’t magical this time_ ), Tina finds her eyelids drooping and barely covers a yawn in time.

“Sorry. I think I’m worn out.” She gulps down the rest of the tea, and Newt takes the mug from her.

“So am I – it’s been a very long day.” He helps her to her feet, and her breath catches at his entirely non-threatening proximity. He shifts the mugs to his left hand and reaches up slowly, giving her time to protest she realizes, to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sleep well, Tina.”

She stands frozen on the step for a full minute after he goes inside. Feeling oddly bereft, she climbs onto the hammock-bed and lies down, gazing up at the constellations overhead. A dip of the mattress makes her jump as the niffler –  _do you have a name? –_ leaps up beside her followed by Dougal.

“Are you fellas gonna keep me company?”

As if in answer, the niffler curls up into a warm little ball at her side, and the demiguise settles himself on the other pillow. _Hmm… a bed big enough for two, with two pillows...Stop it, Goldstein! You are nowhere near ready for that_

She absent-mindedly names various star formations while going back over the events of the day. How funny that they had ended up in that same alley…. _Wait. Did he call me ‘love’?_ She replays his words. _Yes, he did. He’s English. Don’t the English say things like that all the time? Whether he meant it or not it was still – nice – to hear it_.

It takes Newt a long time to fall asleep. Tina’s story – brief and lacking in details as it had been – continues to torment him. Again, he marvels that she has the strength to let him get close, let alone touch her. At last, he slips into an uneasy doze hyper-aware of her presence in this place that has been his alone for so long.

A rush of air wakes him and he realizes his blanket is missing. Hands tug at his pajama sleeve and he opens his eyes to see Dougal’s huge, dark ones staring back. The demiguise tugs again, and Newt sits up blearily.

“Dougal? What’s wrong?”

Another tug toward the door.

“Is it Tina?”

The creature nods and Newt rushes out of the shed.

The niffler ( _I really should give him a name one of these days_ ) meets him right outside and tries to climb him in obvious panic. “Go with Dougal,” Newt says absently.

Tina’s making little cries of distress, and each one goes straight to his heart. She’s thrashing in the grip of the nightmare, and he has no idea what to do. Should he go and wake Queenie? The dampening spells he’s put on the case are probably blocking her usual mental connection with her sister. No, Tina’s here with him because she wanted to be. But how can he wake her without making things worse?

“Tina?” He approaches from the opposite side of the bed, so he’s not right next to her. “Tina, love, wake up.”

Her agitation increases, tears trickling from under tightly-closed lids. “No…Please, don’t.”

“Tina…” Very slowly he reaches over and lays a hand lightly on her arm.

She yanks it away and rolls onto her side with her back to his, knees drawn up protectively.

_No help for it_. He walks around and crouches so he’s at eye-level. Then he shakes her shoulder, hard.

Her brown eyes fly open, unseeing, and her fist lashes out. If he hadn’t been ready for it she would’ve gotten him square in the nose.

“It alright, Tina. You’re safe.” He stays very still and makes no further move to touch her.

Gradually, the dream releases her from its claws. “Newt?”

He smiles. “Yes. I’m sorry I startled you.”

“That’s OK.” She rubs her sleeve across her face. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“You’re welcome. Can I get you anything?”

She sits up, still looking dazed. “Some water, maybe?”

“Of course.” He doesn’t hurry, giving her time to get herself under control. When he returns with the glass, she’s calmer.

“Thank you.” She takes a long drink and hands it back.

“Do you need anything else?” He steels himself for her to ask for a dose of Dreamless Sleep. He does have a small bottle, and after what he just saw, he might break down and give it to her. But her answer surprises him.

“Will you lie down with me?” She’s looking at him anxiously, like a child who’s just asked for a very expensive toy she knows her parents can’t afford.

He hesitates. “Tina, I’m not sure that’s –”

She twists the sheet in both hands. “Please! I don’t…I don’t want to be alone right now.”

The fine tremors running through her decide him. “Alright.” Slowly, he rounds the bed again. She pulls back the blankets, and he slides beneath them to lie looking up at the lightening sky overhead. “Is this okay?”

The mattress dips as she lies down again. “Why did you pour it out? The Dreamless Sleep? I didn’t give you a chance to say.”

He settles on the simplest explanation. “It’s dangerous if you take too much for too long. You might not wake up.”

A pause, and then she says very quietly, “Right now, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

He takes a deep breath while eying her carefully. "I think you'll find," he begins slowly, "that your sister and Jacob would miss you terribly, were that to happen." A beat, then, almost too low for her to hear: "As would I."

Tina glances at him skeptically before looking away. Newt worries his knuckles and decides a change of subject is in order.

“Do you think you could tell me about your nightmare? Please.”

A pause. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“No,” he says at once. “But if it will help you to talk about it, I will gladly listen.”

She tugs the blanket more securely around her. “It was right after I made the Vow. Raul took me back to his private rooms. I was so scared because I had no idea what he was going to do, and I’d just given him permission to do anything he wanted to me. I was shaking so much I could hardly walk.”

Newt grits his teeth and concentrates on keeping his breathing steady. _The last thing she needs is you blowing up. Keep it together_.

“He locked the door behind us and pulled me over to the bed. I thought he would make me lie down, but he didn’t. He sat down and made me unfasten his pants and…. take him out…I’d never really seen a man before. Even at school, the couple of times I had a fella, we just kissed a bit.”

Newt swears he can feel his heart breaking. He wants so badly to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

“He pushed me to my knees, and I was so stupid! I still didn’t know what he wanted me to do even then. He told me to take him in my mouth, and then he said, ‘bite me and I’ll cut out your tongue,’ and I believed him. So I…I did it.” The tears are back in her voice. “It was awful. He held my head down, and I couldn’t breathe and….”

“Tina.” Newt can’t help but turn onto his side to look at her. “I’m so sorry you –”

“You were there too,” she says, anguished. “In my dream.”

His own breath hitches. “What?”

“When he’d had enough of that – he didn’t….finish – he had me lie down on the bed, and he started….and I turned my head so I didn’t have to look at him. And in my dream, you were standing in the corner of the room.”

Tina shifts so they’re facing each other. “I called to you, but you couldn’t hear me. You just stood there like you were watching a pair of your creatures mating.”

He hurts for her, not for himself. She hasn’t asked for any of this. There’s nothing he can say that won’t come out wrong except, “I’m sorry.”

She sighs. “I know…I’m sorry, too. I’m so tired, but I don’t know if I can go back to sleep after that.”

“Can I do anything to help, love?”

She smiles at how easily the word leaves his lips. "Just stay here. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Newt settles back and closes his eyes, certain that sleep will not visit him again this night. Beside him, Tina moves in a rustle of sheets, and calm has descended when cool, slender fingers slide between his own. He shows no outward reaction except to sigh gently, and her whisper drifts across the expanse of pillows.

"I don't want to be alone."

He smiles faintly and squeezes her hand. "It's fine, love. I’m here," he murmurs, and her even breaths wash over him as she drifts. He follows soon after, the small smile never leaving his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glad I’m not going crazy.”
> 
> He looks up, green eyes half hidden by his fringe. “No. Never that, Tina.” Still watching her, he raises her arm, and his lips dance over her wrist, dry and feather light. “That should help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! With this chapter, we're about halfway through the story, and things are heating up between our favorite couple. If that's not your cup of tea bail now, because it's only going to get steamier. Eternal gratitude to the Queen of Smut @Katiehavok for her assistance with the sexy bits.

The first thing he notices is an unaccustomed pressure along his left side. The second thing he notices is an enticing floral scent that he can’t quite identify. The third thing he notices is an unholy racket of bleating, shrieking and roaring.

Confused, Newt opens his eyes and immediately squints against the glare of the faux sun almost directly overhead.

Realization hits and he starts to sit up, but the weight on his chest stops him. Tina is curled up against him, sound asleep with her head resting over his heart. He runs a hand over her hair and slides carefully from under her.

“Newt?”

He smiles as she stretches like a cat and buries her face into his pillow. “Go back to sleep. I just need to give everyone their lunch.”

“Lunch?” Her head comes up, eyes wide. “I can’t believe we slept so late.” She blushes. “I think having you close had something to do with that.”

He brings her hand to his lips. “I’m glad I could help.”

“I’m, uh, gonna have a wash and see if Queenie needs any help with the food.” Reluctantly, Tina stands and puts on her robe.

“I’ll be up as soon as I finish here.” Newt walks with her back to the shed and watches her bare feet disappear up the ladder. He stares after her for a long moment before the noise from the habitats recalls him to business.

Tina isn’t surprised to find Queenie in the middle of a cloud of pots, pans, knives and other utensils. They usually have a big lunch on Saturdays which her sister delights in planning all week long.

“Teenie! I was startin’ to think you were gonna stay down there all day!”

She gathers up her toiletries and clean clothes while Queenie rummages in her thoughts. After the openness of the night before, Tina finds she doesn’t want to keep her sister out.

Queenie hugs her when she comes out of the bedroom. “I’m so glad you had a good night.”

“Thanks. But….” Tina hesitates, unsure how to say what she’s thinking about.

“Oh, no.” Queenie saves her the trouble. “I don’t think you’re movin’ too fast at all. This is a good thing, Teenie. Newt – and Jacob, too – you feel safe around them…. sleepin’ or awake. And you’ve liked Newt for a while now.” She smiles, gently teasing.

“I’m still scared,” Tina admits. “Not of Newt, but –”

Queenie hugs her again. “And he knows that. He’ll treat you right. You just concentrate on gettin’ better. Now, you’d better wash up so you can have lunch. You need to go pick up your new wand, remember?”

“Oh! I forgot!” Tina yanks open the apartment door. “I’ll hurry!”

She’s setting the table when Newt climbs out of the case. They share a look and both turn away, blushing.

_Don’t tease_ , Tina thinks fiercely at her sister. Queenie, bless her, only smiles and asks Newt if he slept well.

The food is delicious, but they eat hurriedly and make it to Mr. Caduceus’ shop just as the clocks are striking one.

“Ah, Miss Goldstein! It’s good to see you again!”

“Did it work?” Tina hadn’t realized how anxious she was until this minute. Queenie lays a comforting hand on her arm.

The old man beams. “I believe so, but, of course, it’s up to you and the wand.” He passes her the length of wood in question. “Hazel with the original White River Monster spine core, twelve and three-quarter inches.”

_Shorter than my old one._ The new wand has been stained a reddish hue, and the handle is carved with a pattern of Celtic knotwork that reminds her of designs scattered around Ilvermorny castle. Her thumb rubs over it unconsciously. It feels right in her hand, comfortable.

“Well, try it out,” Newt says, smiling.

Tina concentrates. _Lumos._

Light flares at the tip, and Queenie squeals and claps her hands.

“Wonderful!” Mr. Caduceus looks relieved. “I’m so glad it worked. As I said, core transfers aren’t often done, and with something like White River Monster spine….”

Newt steps up to the counter. “That’s a fish, I believe?”

“Yes, indeed! They are extremely difficult to catch….”

Queenie rolls her eyes. “Listen to them! Honestly.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tina can’t stop running her new wand through her fingers. It’s like having a missing limb that has been gone for years suddenly replaced.

Eventually, they pry Newt away, and Tina pays for her new wand. On the walk home, Queenie buys fresh, spring flowers from a sidewalk vendor. Newt steals a deep red carnation and presents it to Tina with a flourish, making her giggle.

Back at the apartment, Queenie turns to Newt. “Out with it, sugar. I promise she won’t be upset.”

Tina looks from one to the other. “Upset about what?”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I thought…if you found it agreeable…then maybe….”

“Newt! Spit it out!”

He flashes her a shy smile. “I thought we could make you a little place of your own in my case, so you can have privacy at night.” He stops and backpedals at her surprised expression. “If you intend to keep sleeping down there, I mean. If you’d rather not that’s fine…”

Tina surprises them both by throwing her arms around him. “Thank you!”

He blushes to the roots of his hair but hugs her back lightly. “You’re very welcome.”

Queenie laughs. “Told you! Why don’t you two get started, and I’ll bring down Teenie’s bedding?”

Tina scrambles down the ladder and Newt marvels at how her brown eyes snap with excitement. This is the Tina he remembers from his first visit, vibrant and alive. He resolves to do everything in his power to make her happy.

“So where can we put it?” Tina turns a slow circle in the middle of the clearing.

“What about in the desert? You might need to use a cooling charm, but you did say it’s your favorite place.”

Her smile falters. “But what about after you….leave?”

He shrugs. “I can move it if I need the space or I might keep it as a potions lab. I really could use more room. But I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere for a while yet.”

“Good. I’ve…gotten used to having you around, Mr. Scamander.” She takes his hand and leads him into the Arizona habitat.

Together they select a place for a small one-room dwelling.

“Maybe mud brick?” Newt suggests. “From what I’ve read, the native peoples use such methods of construction. I’ve seen photographs in some travel journals.”

“Fine by me. It would probably be cooler that way, too.” Tina watches carefully while he works, and Newt says the spells he uses out loud so she can learn them. It takes a few tries as she learns the quirks of her new wand, but before long, a small, red hut with one window sits against a rock outcrop as though it has always been there.

“This is real nice,” Queenie says, joining them with a pile of neatly folded sheets and quilts. “A curtain would do for a door, don’t you think?”

“Sure. It’s not big, but it doesn’t need much.” Tina conjures a blue calico curtain for the doorway and matching ones for the window. “There.”

Queenie nods. “Still needs a bed though and maybe a rug on the floor.” She shifts the bedding to one hand and waves her wand. A blue rag rug appears in the middle of the room.

“Do you want your bed,” Newt asks. “Or….”

Tina frowns, thinking. “I guess. Or can we transfigure the hammock since it’s already down here?”

“I can do that.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it,” Queenie says, passing the sheets to Tina. “Jacob and I are going out to dinner and maybe the picture show. There are leftovers from lunch if you get hungry.”

Newt moves the bed – and transfigures it to a copy of Tina’s own – while she gathers a few books and photographs for the walls. They add a small table with a pitcher and basin.

“And some lights.” Tina flicks her wand, conjuring a bedside table with a lamp.

Newt stands in the doorway and looks around. “It’s very cozy. Are you sure you don’t want a door though? Dougal or the niffler might try to sleep with you again.”

“I don’t mind. And there’s nothing in here that the niffler might want to steal anyway besides my locket.” Tina steps out of the house, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

“That’s true. Well, shall we get everyone fed and watered for the night? And then maybe find something for ourselves?”

By now, Tina can feed most of his creatures, but Newt takes care of the erumpent and the nundu himself. “I don’t think they’ll ever trust anyone besides me,” he admits as he steps out of the erumpent’s enclosure. “And any hold I have is tenuous at best.”

“It’s a shame there aren’t more of their own kind,” Tina says as they walk back to his shed. “They must be lonely.”

“I’m sure that’s part of the problem,” he agrees as they wash up and climb the ladder to the apartment. “Perhaps one day, I’ll be able to find mates for both of them.”

They make sandwiches with thick slices of Queenie’s bread, fresh lettuce, tomatoes and the baked chicken from lunch. Tina adds her favorite yellow mustard, but Newt declines. They pile the sandwiches, potato salad and some of Jacob’s pastries into a basket and spread a quilt in the grasslands habitat.

“It really does look like we’re in the middle of Kansas,” Tina says, staring out at the nearby herd of miniature horses (“I keep them for my Porlock,” Newt had told her,) grazing beneath the setting sun. “Your spellwork is amazing.”

Newt smiles. “Thank you. It took me years to get to this point. Professor Dumbledore presented me with the case when I started on my travels. He was my transfiguration teacher, and he showed me the basic spells. The rest I picked up here and there.”

“I was always best at charms and dueling.” Tina pours them both glasses of lemonade. “Those actually work pretty well together. It’s hard for someone to hex you when his hat’s beating him in the face.”

“I shall endeavor to stay on your good side,” he teases, dodging as she sends a crumpled napkin at his head with a flick of her fingers.

He grabs her hand in one of his. “You don’t realize how often you do that, do you?”

“Do what?” She tugs lightly at her hand, but he holds it fast.

“Wandless magic. I’ve been watching you – it’s just little things mostly, but you use it often.”

She blinks, considering. “Really? I…hadn’t realized. I guess it’s because I didn’t have a wand. And even now that I do…” He releases her, and she picks up her new wand, lying forgotten in the grass. “I guess it’s going to take a while to get used to it.”

“You should still practice without it,” Newt says thoughtfully. “Wandless magic is a good skill to have.”

Tina shivers as the snap of breaking bones comes back to her. “Very.”

He is instantly contrite. “My apologies...I didn’t mean to recall anything unpleasant.”

“No, it’s okay. When they caught me, they took my wand and broke my wrist at the same time.” She pushes up the sleeve of the light, spring blouse she wears. “He – _they_ healed it almost at once, but it seems like it still hurts sometimes.”

Newt’s warm, calloused hand easily encases her wrist, and the breath stutters in her throat. “Guess it’s all in my head,” she laughs, trying to ignore the way her heart has speeded up for no reason at all.

His thumb strokes her skin. “Just there?”

“How did you know?” She stares at him. “I didn’t even mention it to the healers.”

He smiles, but his gaze is intent on her arm. “There’s a tiny bump. Broken bones rarely heal completely straight, even with magic. And you may indeed have a touch of arthritis in it when it’s wet or cold.” He nods down at his own leg. “I broke my ankle as a boy falling out of a tree. My mother mended it of course, but it still twinges every so often.”

“Glad I’m not going crazy.”

He looks up, green eyes half-hidden by his fringe. “No. Never that, Tina.” Still watching her, he raises her arm, and his lips dance over her wrist, dry and feather light. “That should help.”

She brushes the hair out of his face with her free hand, letting it slide down to caress his cheek. “It feels better already.”

They watch the rest of the sunset without talking. And when Newt walks her to the little red house, it feels as natural as breathing for Tina to kiss him on the cheek.

“Sleep well, Tina.”

She stands looking after him. Whatever had possessed her to kiss him? _I don’t think he minded. No, that’s true, but…. He’s different from_ them. _And Queenie’s right – you do feel safe with Newt. And you did like him before. Yes, but…._

Tina pushes the argument from her mind and gets ready for bed. The temperature in the Arizona habitat is several degrees warmer even at “night” than she’s used to, so she borrowed one of Queenie’s nightgowns. Now, she takes it from the small chest in the corner and holds it up dubiously. It’s definitely not her usual style being sleeveless, satin, quite short – well, about knee length – and a lovely shade of violet. She almost tosses it back in the chest. But it is very pretty and her robe is long enough to hide anything she wouldn’t want a certain English gentleman to see.

She cleans her face and teeth and slips the gown over her head. It hugs her curves like a second skin, and she can’t help running a hand down her torso. It does feel very sensual. _I wonder what Newt would think of it?_

“Stop it,” she says, her voice loud in the little room. “He probably wouldn’t notice anyway.” She crawls under the quilt and turns on her side to look out at the starry sky. _Hard to believe none of it’s real. He’s amazing…._ She drifts, remembering how the setting sun turned his hair fiery red and burnished his skin. She could almost swear her wrist tingles with the ghost of his touch.

Still, actual sleep proves elusive. Sighing, she climbs out of bed again and retrieves a few of Newt’s letters from where they’re stacked on a corner of the chest.

_Dear Tina,_

_Sadly, I have seen no more of the sea serpent since last I put quill to parchment. I made as many notes as I could – perhaps I may include a short chapter in my book although it will be mostly concerned with Muggle superstitions. I do think I was able to create a decent sketch of the creature, though. What do you think?_

Tina smiles at the included charcoal drawing which is quite detailed for what amounted to a few seconds of observation.

_Someday I may invest in a camera – Muggle or wizard. In the field, I don’t always have the time or place to record a creature properly. And particularly not when it has taken exception to my presence and is attempting to kill me. I have found that my traveling kettle is quite a good defense in such circumstances._

That makes Tina giggle as she imagines Newt swinging a kettle at a horde of doxies.

_I have received a few more letters from Queenie – I am immeasurably grateful to her for keeping me up to date on the search for you. She tells me a team of aurors is “on the case”, and that your boss, Mr. Graves, has made finding you a priority. You will be glad to hear that Jacob is staying at your apartment with her. I assume they have come to some arrangement with your landlady?_

_My creatures are doing well. When I am in the minuscule cabin allotted for my use, I sometimes let Dougal out of the case. He sits with me as I write, and I am sure he can sense my melancholy. I find his presence a great comfort._

The next letter is a single sheet of crumpled, spotted parchment with only a few lines in a shaky, smeared hand. _Are those tear stains?_

Tina begins to read. “Oh, Newt…”

_Tina,_

_I received two letters today – one from Queenie and one from an unknown sender. There was a photograph of you. The sight of you in such condition tears at my heart. Nobody deserves to be treated that way, you least of all. I swear: I will never allow anything like this to happen again, even if it should mean my own death._

Swiping at her own tears, she returns the letters to the chest and lies down again. But far from being relaxed, she’s now wide awake. Letting out of huff of frustration, Tina flops onto her back and squeezes her eyes shut. What is it the no-majs do when they can’t sleep? Count sheep? How odd. Maybe dragons will do.

She imagines a massive creature with shimmering azure and gold scales. She reaches out to touch one, unsurprised to find it delightfully warm and smooth under her fingertips. She begins to count – 10, 40, 52 – at 60, the dragon stirs and a low growl trembles through its body. She turns around to see several dark man-sized shapes approaching. She backs up against the dragon’s chest and huge azure wings come down to enfold her. She peeks out in time to see a jet of blue-green flames shoot from the toothy jaws, incinerating the dark shapes.

Suddenly, the wings are gone and Newt’s arms are holding her tight. “It’s alright, Tina. I’ve got you.”

Tina’s eyes pop open. Her pulse is throbbing in her chest and wrists and further down between her legs. Lazily, she cups her right breast and gasps as her nipple springs to attention at once. She rolls it between her thumb and forefinger, unable to stop herself.

Her other hand slides down to the juncture of her legs, warm and humid beneath the satin. She tugs the gown up until she is bare, the cotton sheets brushing her thighs. She eases two fingers through the curls covering her mound to where she is surprisingly wet and open.

She gathers some of the moisture before moving up to skate one finger over the tip of the small, hard nub jutting out from its protective hood. The resulting jolt of pleasure makes her cry out and her hips jerk spasmodically.

Alarmed, she releases her breast and, picking up her wand from the bedside table casts a quick silencing charm. If Newt were to hear her…. The idea is arousing and frightening. She returns to her work eagerly, picturing him standing at the foot of the bed, green eyes intent on her. Both hands speed up. The flick of a nail over her nipple and a final swirl across her clit – and she’s there, body arching, crying out his name as the pleasure washes over her in waves.

Tina sinks back against the pillow, exhausted and deliciously sated as sleep rushes to claim her at last. _That’s better than a potion any day._

* * *

Newt ambles back to the shed in a daze. Whatever had possessed him to kiss her?

_I don’t think she minded. No, but the last thing I want to do is push her into something she’s not ready for. She might not be ready, but at least it was A Step._

He smiles at how his internal dialogue capitalizes those two words. Anything that sees Tina happy can only be a good thing.

He returns the picnic basket to the apartment with a note of thanks for Queenie – she and Jacob aren’t back yet – and prepares for bed. It’s earlier than he would normally retire, but their interrupted night has thrown off his sleeping patterns. He hopes to Merlin that Tina’s own rest will be free from nightmares.

It feels like he’s just closed his eyes when a frantic voice wakes him.

“Newt! Newt, please wake up!”

He turns over and squints in the dim moonlight from the window. Tina is standing by his bed, tears leaving silver trails on her face.

“Tina? What’s wrong?” He comes fully awake in an instant. “Are you hurt?”

She shakes her head. A nightmare, then.

“Come here.” To his surprise, she practically throws herself into his arms, her own going around him tightly. He sits on the side of the bed with her in his lap and peppers her wet face with tiny kisses. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

She buries her face in his shoulder. “I thought you were dead…”

“I’m not. I’m right here, holding you. It’s okay.”

It takes a long time for the tears to stop, and she is still shaking when he helps her lie down. His bed is too narrow, but he doesn’t want to let her go long enough cast an enlargement charm. He fits himself behind her and their hand's twine together.

“Better now?”

“A little bit. I dreamed that he was hurting you. I could hear you yelling, but I couldn’t find you. It was all long hallways and empty rooms. When I did, you were tied up and covered in blood. And you…. you weren’t moving.” Her breath catches, and he kisses the back of her neck. “When I woke up, I just knew you were dead. I was so certain!”

He tightens his hold on her. “I’m not. I’m very much alive, and I intend to stay that way.”

That makes her laugh a bit, and the last of the shakes fade away. “I’m glad. I don’t think I’ll sleep again tonight though..”

“That’s fine. Why don’t we just talk for a while?”

“Mmm…. Do you know, I had never slept in a room by myself until then?”

He spots a beauty mark on her shoulder and bestows a kiss on it. “Really?”

“Uh-huh. Before Queenie was born I slept in my parents’ room. And then she and I shared a room and at the children’s home until I went to Ilvermorny.”

“And there, you lived in the girls’ dormitory,” he adds.

“Yeah. During auror training, while Queenie was still in school, I took an apartment with another trainee to save money. And when she graduated, we moved here.”

She squeezes his hand tightly. “I was glad when _they_ left me alone during the day, but it was different at night. I would lie awake for hours until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any more, just…. listening for someone else who wasn’t there.”

“I’m sorry.” He kisses the side of her neck, and she sighs.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. So…what about you and your brother?”

He doesn’t miss the deliberate change of subject, but he lets it go. “Theseus is older than me, but we’ve always been close – never had to share a room though, thank Merlin!” He chuckles. “He snores so loudly the windows rattle. They had to put up silencing charms around his bed before the boys in his dorm could get any sleep.”

Her laugh turns into a yawn. “Maybe I will be able to sleep after all.”

“Good. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Within minutes, she is breathing deeply, and he follows her into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just stay away from the southeast corner,” Newt says. “Audrey, my venomous tentacula, isn’t in a good mood right now. She’s teething, poor thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another nice long chapter with some gardening, exotic food, dancing and maybe....a kiss or two? Thanks as always to @KatieHavok for her help with the (this time, mildly) sexy bits. I'm on Tumblr as @Kemara24 if you want to say hi.

Tina buries her face in the pillow, eyes screwed tightly shut. _So warm and comfortable_. Most of the warmth is behind her and she pushes back into it instinctively. Something tightens around her middle, and her eyes pop open.

A pajama-clad arm rests across her torso, and a freckled hand is spread over her ribs. When she moves again, the hand slides up to cup her breast through her nightgown.

She freezes, but she can tell by his breathing that Newt is still asleep. His hand is warm and very gentle, not squeezing, just holding her. _Relax. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it._

She lets herself doze a bit until he shifts and presses a sleepy kiss to the back of her neck.

“Good morning. Oh, I’m sorry!” He goes to pull his hand away, but she presses her own over it.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Another kiss. _I could get used to waking up this way._

He sighs. “As delightful as this is, we really should get up, you know.”

“Yeah, Queenie’s probably making break–” Her still sleepy mind has just noticed what’s pressing against her quite intimately. “Umm…Newt, what is that?"

His arm releases her all at once, and he sits up hurriedly. "Nothing to worry about. It's purely biological, I assure you. A natural reaction to deep relaxation. It will go away on its own, and I'm sorry if I've offended you or overstepped my bounds."

She hides a smile as he babbles and doesn’t look at him while she pulls on her robe. "Well, you said it's natural and you can't control it, right? So how would you be overstepping bounds? It's fine, Newt."

His face is bright red, but he relaxes as he realizes she’s serious. “Oh good.” He ties his own robe and offers her his arm. “Shall we?”

“So, what’re your plans for the day?” Queenie asks them as they eat eggs, toast and fried potatoes.

Tina picks at her food, swallowing against a slight sore throat. _That’s new. I’m probably allergic to something in Newt’s case._ “Hadn’t really thought about it.”

Newt sets down his mug of tea. “I’d like to do some work in my garden and orchard. I’ve let things go there for longer than I should.”

“You have an orchard?” Queenie says at the same time Tina says, “You have a garden?”

He smiles. “I do indeed. I can’t grow all the food for my creatures of course, but I grow some things, plus, potions ingredients and food for myself. I do like my little comforts, and there’s nothing like homemade apple butter on toast when you’re in the middle of a Siberian winter.”

They make quick work of the dishes and once they’re all dressed in comfortable clothes, Newt takes them to a part of the case Tina hasn’t seen yet. She feels the tingle of wards as they pass through a gap in the bowtruckles’ wand wood.

“To keep creatures out,” Newt explains once they’re on the other side. “Otherwise, I would be fighting a losing battle.”

Tina barely hears him as she takes in the scene. In front of them stretches at least half an acre of turned, dark earth cordoned off into sections and dotted with plants of varying sizes and colors. Behind the garden, a grove of regularly spaced trees stretches into the distance. The air is warm and humid and full of a low buzzing sound.

“Is that bees?” Queenie asks, trying to locate the noise.

“Yes, I have a few hives – mostly for pollination, but the honey is a nice bonus.” Newt leads them along the rows, pointing out cabbages, tomatoes and other vegetables growing side by side with dittany and mandrakes.

Tina stares around in wonder. “This is amazing! Surely, you don’t need all this yourself, though?”

“No. What I can’t use, I sell or trade.” He grins. “You’d be surprised how many people have never seen a tomato.” He takes a couple of baskets from a pile of them. “Here,” he says giving them to Queenie. “Pick whatever you like. I have plenty to spare.”

“Oooh! Thanks!” Queenie looks delighted.

“Just stay away from the southeast corner,” Newt says. “Audrey, my venomous tentacula, isn’t in a good mood right now. She’s teething, poor thing.”

Queenie nods and hurries toward a row of beans.

Newt turns to Tina. “Would you like to help me with the apples? Some of the trees are ready to be harvested.”

“Sure! I haven’t climbed a tree since Ilvermorny. I’ve kinda missed it.”

“And what were you doing climbing trees?”

She smirks at his surprise. “I was in Thunderbird house, you know. On the weekends the whole house, minus those who had exams, would go hiking or camping on Mt. Greylock, or play pickup games of quodpot. Anyway, my favorite thing was these rope trails through the trees that past students had put up.”

“Rope trails?”

“You know – rope walkways between platforms in the trees. Some were really high up. It was like an obstacle course. In your first year, you keep to the lowest ones that aren’t over 10 feet high. But you learn to climb higher as you get older.”

Now it’s Newt’s turn to look fascinated. “Did anyone ever fall?”

Tina shrugs. “Sometimes. We used cushioning spells for the little kids and on some of the most dangerous spots. We usually went out in pairs, so the one who wasn’t climbing could be ready to slow their partner’s fall if something happened. It’s not easy carrying a wand unless you hold it in your teeth.”

“I do that all the time,” Newt quips.

She gives him a playful shove. “Yes, but not all of us are so barbaric.”

He clutches his chest. “You wound me, Miss Goldstein!”

The apple trees are a smaller variety, but Tina eagerly takes off her shoes and scrambles up one, bare toes clinging to the bark. She levitates a basket beside her, while Newt fills his from the ground, reaching up for the lowest hanging fruit.

“You have cherry trees!” Queenie says when she joins them sometime later. “Can I get some for Jacob? He’d love to use them in his pastries.”

Newt wipes his forehead on his sleeve. “Is he home today? Why don’t you go see if he’d like to come pick them himself? And there might be other things he can use.”

“You’re a good man, Newt.” Queenie kisses his cheek, making him blush. “I’ll go fetch him right now.” She hurries out with her baskets of vegetables.

Tina climbs down and joins him to sit on the grass, arms wrapped around her knees. “What’re you looking at me like that for?”

“You’re happy here,” he says simply. “I haven’t seen you this happy since….ever, I suppose.”

She tilts her face up to the artificial sunshine. “Yeah, I guess I am. Don’t get me wrong – I love the city….the bustle and excitement of it all – but I’d forgotten how wonderful the outdoors is too.”

“Yes. I don’t enjoy cities very much, to be honest. Too many people.” He gives a not-quite mock shudder, and she laughs.

“You just have to learn to ignore them and shove your way through when you have to. Actually….I think you have that part down.”

He chuckles. “I suppose so.”

“I was trying to eat my lunch.”

“I apologized.”

“It’s because of you I ended up walking around for half the day with mustard on my face.”

“Well, I did try to tell you!”

He reaches out a finger as he did then. But this time she holds still as he traces over her lips. “Lovely.”

“Really?” She can feel the heat rising in her face.

“Would I lie to you?” He pretends to pout, but the question is a serious one.

She doesn’t have to think about it. “No.”

He leans forward and places a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “Well then. Now that’s settled, let’s go grab a few more baskets.” He stands and reaches down to help her to her feet.

Jacob is delighted with the cherries, which he claims are a mix of sweet and sour varieties – perfect for eating and cooking.

“This is great, pal!” he says, slapping Newt on the back. “I can do so much with these…tarts, filled doughnuts, you name it.”

Newt gives one of his shy smiles. “I’m glad. I usually make preserves myself. My mother likes them, so I try to send her a few jars.”

The four of them spend an enjoyable afternoon in Newt’s case. When the cherries and apples are harvested, Queenie and Jacob return to the apartment to fix lunch, while Tina and Newt care for the beasts.

“I could get used to eating picnics every day like this,” Tina sighs happily as they spread a quilt under the apple trees.

“Especially in the winter when it’s so cold and dreary out,” Queenie agrees, setting out the food and filling glasses with lemonade.

“How do you usually spend the weekend?” Newt asks, taking a bite of chicken salad.

Tina and Queenie exchange glances. “Shopping if it’s needed,” Queenie says. “We try to keep the housework up all week. And I like makin’ my own clothes, so I stay busy with that.”

“I’ll do the shopping tomorrow,” Tina promises. “In the winter, I usually stay in and read.”

“Or we might go ice skating,” Queenie adds. “Just depends on the weather.”

“Summer….usually Coney Island is good if you’ve got a few nickels saved up,” Jacob says.

Newt looks puzzled. “Coney Island?”

“It’s an amusement park with a beach,” Tina explains. “They have games and shows and the best hot dogs you’ve ever eaten!”

“And rides!” Queenie puts in excitedly.

“Yeah, the roller coasters,” Jacob says. “I hear they’re building a new one that’s supposed to open this summer. If you’re around then Newt, you should drop by and we’ll all go.”

Tina shudders. “Don’t listen to them, Newt! Those coasters are horrible. Queenie talked me into going on one last year, and I nearly threw up.”

“You just had too many hot dogs,” Queenie scoffs. “They’re really very fun.”

“I’ve heard about roller coasters,” Newt says thoughtfully. “I believe the Russians invented them in the 1800s. But I’ve never actually seen one.”

“You don’t want to,” Tina assures him. She does look faintly green, so he hurries to change the subject.

“What about Central Park? Is that popular in the warmer months? I confess I would like to see more of it than the brief glimpse I had on my first trip here.”

Now it’s Jacob’s turn to shiver. “Since I got my memories back, that’s one thing I can’t forget. I wake up in the middle of the night thinking that erumpent is still chasing me!”

Everyone chuckles, including Jacob.

"It really is a nice place though," Queenie says, taking another roll. "There're a theater and boat rides on the lake."

"And they put in a playground for the kids last year," Tina adds.

Jacob nods. "It's a good place for a picnic."

"Here's good too, though," Tina says. "We don't have to worry about no-majs – sorry, Jacob."

"Nah, I know what you mean." He waves a hand. "It must be hard for you to be so careful all the time."

Tina and Queenie exchange glances. "We're used to it," Queenie says, sadly.

"So, what else do you need help with, buddy?" Jacob asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Newt thinks for a minute. "Well, if you don't mind..."

"Of course we don't!" Tina says quickly.

"If you're all sure...." He still looks doubtful. "A lot of the vegetables are ready to be harvested. I'll use a stasis charm on them – no time to process them all right now – but they need to get out of the ground."

"Just show us what to do," Queenie says firmly.

They finish lunch quickly, and Newt points out what crops to pick and where the extra baskets are stored.

"Enjoying yourself?" Queenie asks – as if she doesn't know – when she and Tina find themselves on opposite sides of a row of peas.

Tina grins. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun!" She tucks her hair behind one ear, leaving a smear of dirt on her cheek. "I wish we could have a garden. Maybe window boxes or on the roof? I don't know why I never thought of it before."

"You've been too busy with work," Queenie says.

Tina's smile fades. "Yeah, that's true."

"You don't have to decide right now, Teenie. Give yourself some time." She winks. "So, things with Newt are going swell?"

Tina rolls her eyes and throws a pea pod at Queenie which her sister dodges easily. "I don't know about that. I just...I feel _safe_ with him." She looks over to where Newt is lugging one of the filled baskets, his shirt sleeves rolled up on muscular arms.

“He _is_ nice to look at, ain’t he?” Queenie waltzes away before Tina can throw anything else.

Tina finishes the row and carries her – considerably smaller – basket to the storage shed. “I think this is the last of them.”

Newt wipes his glowing face with a handkerchief. “Splendid. Here, let me.” He steps closer, and she can smell him – a mix of dirt, herbs and his own peppery scent that makes her suddenly weak in the knees.

“Whoops!” He sets the basket down quickly and steadies her with a hand under her elbow. Her bare skin tingles at the contact. “I think you need to sit for a minute.”

He guides her to an overturned bucket and pours some of the lemonade left over from lunch. “Drink this.”

“I’m fine,” Tina buries her red face in the glass. “Just felt a bit light headed all of a sudden.”

“It is a bit warm in here. I could lower the temperature….”

“Teenie!” Queenie rushes over with Jacob behind her. “Are you alright?”

Tina sets down the glass and hides her face in her hands. “Yes! I just got overheated.”

Queenie conjures a second glass of cold water and dips her handkerchief in it. “I’m not surprised,” she says wiping the back of Tina’s neck.

Tina raises her head to glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Queenie says mildly. “Just that you’re still recoverin’, and I think you overdid it.”

“Maybe you’d oughta lie down for a bit?” Jacob suggests, refilling the lemonade.

Queenie smiles at him. “That’s a good idea. Why don’t you wash off and have a nap before dinner, Teenie?”

“Actually, why don’t we have dinner down here?” Newt says. “I’ll lower the temperature, and I’ll take care of the food if Jacob will help. You ladies can have the evening off, listen to the wireless or just relax.”

Queenie stares at him. “You can cook? Really cook? Most wizards don’t bother to learn,” she explains to Jacob.

“Of course.” Newt doesn’t seem offended by the question. “I would’ve starved to death in the first year I started traveling if I didn’t. It took some trial and error, of course. I make a very good lamb curry – it’s a specialty in England.”

“Curry?” Tina frowns, unsure.

“Meat slowly cooked in a variety of spices. It’s served with rice and naan bread.” He turns to Jacob. “I can teach you to make that if you like. It’s a type of leavened flatbread.”

Jacob nods. “Sure! I’ll help. Uh, what sort of dessert goes with Indian food?”

“Fried doughnuts with jam would be fine, I think,” Newt says.

Queenie kisses Newt’s cheek and then Jacob’s. “Aww…that’s so sweet of you fellas!”

“Maybe I’d better help,” Tina jokes. “Or at least watch? I’m terrible at cooking, and I really should learn one of these days.”

She ignores Queenie’s muttered, “I’ve been telling you that for years.”

Newt shakes his head. “Another time. This is my treat for letting me stay with you and for lending a hand today.”

“You win,” Tina struggles to her feet, conscious again of his touch on her arm as he steadies her. “Alright, I’m going.”

Queenie and Jacob leave with her, discussing doughnut recipes.

Finally alone, Newt breathes a long sigh of relief and sinks down onto the bucket Tina previously occupied. Merlin’s beard….the smell of her – lavender with a hint of orange, perhaps, and underneath her own complex aroma. It had gone straight to his head. Well, not just his head. He grimaces at the sudden tightness of his trousers, recognizing that he needs to get himself under control before going upstairs.

_And what about tonight? What if she ends up in your bed again_ , the traitorous part of his mind asks. _I’ll just have to do my best not to let her know._

Resolutely, Newt gathers a towel and a bar of his own homemade soap and carries them to the shower behind his work shed. He strips off and leaves the water icy cold until his body calms down. It takes a while.

* * *

After washing quickly in the hallway bathroom, Tina tries to nap in the bedroom with the door shut against the chatter of Newt, Jacob and Queenie making dinner. She tosses and turns, joints achy from the unaccustomed work and her throat still sore.

Finally, she gets up and staggers into the kitchen.

“Here you go.” Queenie hands her the bottle of Pepper-up potion and a spoon without needing to be asked.

Tina pours a dose and gulps it down. “Guess I caught a cold.” She chases it with a glass of water, grimacing as her throat protests.

Newt’s watching her closely. “When did you start feeling bad?”

“This afternoon. I’m fine! Just overdid it like Queenie said.” She comes over to where he’s stirring something colorful in a pan. “That smells really good.”

Jacob carefully transfers a round flatbread from frying pan to the oven. “Lots of spices in it,” he says watching as it puffs up. “Expensive stuff I could never afford.”

Newt blushes. “In America perhaps,” he says modestly. “But most of them I purchased in India where they are abundant. I already had the lamb. It seems to be a rarity here as well.”

“Still…” Tina takes another appreciative sniff. “I can’t wait to try it.” She turns to Queenie. “What can I do to help?”

Between the four of them, everything is ready by 7 o’clock. Colored paper lanterns dot the apple trees under a starry, night sky. A gentle breeze completes the illusion so effectively, Tina thinks they might as well be outside. A table has been sufficiently enlarged to fit the four of them and a variety of dishes. Newt produces a beautifully embroidered cloth to cover it.

“So what is all this?” Tina asks, sitting down across from Queenie, trying to be graceful in the unaccustomed skirt she has donned for the occasion. “I recognize the rice, but that’s all.”

Newt points out each dish. “Yes, there's rice, chole masala which is chickpeas in pepper sauce, samosas – fried vegetable pastries, the lamb curry – one isn’t as spicy as the other, coconut milk with mango and herbs to cool the palette, and iced tea.”

“It all looks wonderful,” Queenie says as they serve out the food. “So, this one is mild?” She reaches for one of the lamb dishes.

“Yes, I thought you might prefer to try both and see which you like better. Curry really is something of an acquired taste,” Newt says, heaping rice onto his plate. “The locals enjoy spices in all their foods, including desserts.”

Tina takes a careful bite of the less-spicy version. It’s warm, but pleasantly so, and she takes a larger mouthful with some rice. “I like it so far.”

Across from her, Queenie chews slowly. “It’s interesting but I’m not sure I care for it.” She smiles apologetically at Newt. “No offense, honey.”

“None taken.” Newt looks at Jacob beside him. “What do you think?”

The other man takes a forkful of lamb, and his eyes go wide. His wide face flushes and Queenie giggles. “That’s some hot stuff!”

“Teenie, you try the other one!” Queenie says.

Cautiously, Tina samples the other portion. It _is_ much spicier. Her eyes water and she reaches for her glass, gasping.

Newt stops her. “Use the coconut milk. It will help better than the tea.”

Hastily, she serves herself a portion and slops it into her burning mouth ignoring Queenie’s laughter.

“Mercy Lewis! You could kill someone with that!”

Newt alone seems unaffected, his freckled skin only flushing slightly as he eats. “Actually, it’s a joke the locals play on foreigners. You know, feed them the native cuisine and laugh at their reactions. They were quite surprised when I asked for the recipe.”

They linger beneath the trees far into the evening. Newt produces a pitcher of sangria – “It’s a Spanish drink, but a good way to use the fruit we picked!” – and Queenie conjures a square of wooden flooring.

“You’re a good dancer,” Tina says as they catch their breaths after The Charleston. Her joints and muscles are aching worse than before. _I must really be coming down with something. At least my throat stopped hurting._

Newt pretends to look offended. “You sound surprised.”

“I guess I am, a little.” She takes a long sip of her drink. “You’re a man of many talents, Mr. Scamander.”

He shrugs. His coat and waistcoat have long since been discarded, his sleeves rolled up. His braces emphasize his long, lean figure. Tina realizes she’s never seen him so relaxed during the day. “I learned the waltz and such as a boy – my mother had tutors in for me and Theseus. Dancing, piano, all the proper pursuits for well-brought-up young men.” He rolls his eyes. “The newer dances…just keen observation.”

“And you’re an expert at that.” She nudges him with her hip, teasing.

“A matter of self-preservation, I assure you.” He sets down his glass and holds out a hand to her. “So, a waltz?”

Tina hesitates. “I’ve never done that one. I didn’t usually go to dances at school unless Queenie dragged me.”

He tugs on her hand. “Just follow my lead. It’s a simple box step with a quarter turn.” He waves his wand at the Victrola and the record changes.

After The Charleston, the waltz proves easy, relaxing even. After a few turns, Tina lets herself forget about the moves to focus on her partner.

Newt smiles at her. In her T-strap heels, they are eye-to-eye. “Did you know that when the waltz was first introduced it was considered ‘riotous and indecent’ by the upper class?”

“Really? But it’s so boring! Compared to the dances now, I mean,” she hastens to add.

He laughs. “True. But at the time, couples dancing so closely together, gazing into one another’s eyes was quite scandalous.”

His words call her attention to his nearness. She can smell him again – sandalwood this time. His hand is warm and strong in her own. “Yes. It is very…um…intimate.”

He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing and she resists the urge to press her lips to it. “Quite.” His voice is unusually husky, and he stares at her lips like a starving man.

The record ends and they stumble to a stop a few bars later. Newt releases her with a gallant bow.

Queenie gives Tina an apologetic smile. As they start cleaning up, she comes over to whisper, “I’m gonna see if Jacob wants to spend the night.”

Tina nods. She knows that Jacob practically lived at the apartment while she was missing, and she suspects he and Queenie have been more restrained out of respect for Tina’s recovery. “Have fun.”

Her sister grins. “You too!”

“Queenie!” Sometimes Tina thinks it is Queenie’s mission in life to embarrass her.

“Don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at Newt and him at you. Are you gonna let him kiss you?”

Tina sighs. “Maybe. But he hasn’t tried yet.”

“You two….” Now it’s Queenie’s turn to sigh. “Well, you can always kiss him, you know.”

“I know. I’m just not sure I’m ready for that.”

Queenie’s expression turns serious. “Do you remember when we were little – I guess it was right before ma and pa got sick – we went camping upstate for a few days?”

“The place with the lake….yeah. I think I was, what, 7?”

“And I was 5,” Queenie confirms. “All of us were jumping off the dock. And you really wanted to, but you were scared.”

Tina laughs, ruefully. “I stood at the end with my toes hanging over the edge for hours. It was hot and you were having so much fun. But I just couldn’t do it.”

“Yep! Until I ran up behind you and pushed you in!” Queenie crows. “After that, you didn’t want to get out.”

Tina smiles. “I cried when it was time to go home.”

“Sometimes you just need to give yourself a little push.” She kisses Tina’s cheek. “Have a good evenin’.”

As on the previous night, Newt escorts her back to the adobe house, their hands entwined. Tina carries her shoes in her other hand, enjoying the warm sand under her bare feet.

At the curtained doorway, they stop and face each other.

“Dinner was wonderful, thank you.”

He smiles self-deprecatingly. “It was my pleasure. The dancing was quite nice as well.”

“Yes, it was.” With her shoes off she has to look up at him.

“Tina….” His tongue darts out and nervously wets his lips. “May I kiss you?”

_Thanks for the push, Queenie,_ she thinks as her lips curl into a small smile. “You may,” she says, the only response she can fathom, and closes her eyes when he leans into her.

His mouth alights upon hers, as soft as a butterfly’s wing. Tina catalogs the slight rasp of his stubble, the fan of his breath over her cheek until he shifts subtly, his lips part, and suddenly there’s _heat_. Tina makes a small, hungry sound, and deepens the kiss until Newt slowly pulls away. His eyes are bright when he shows a secret smile.

“That was…” he begins, and Tina reaches up to touch her mouth in wonder.

“Wasn’t it!” She’s wearing a matching smile, small but strong. Newt tips their foreheads together while voicing a dry chuckle.

“The perfect end to a perfect day,” he decides, and Tina feels her smile step up in luminosity. She touches the hair at the nape of his neck before regretfully backing away, putting distance between them as her hand falls to the edge of the curtain.

“I should, um,” she trails off as he nods and shoves his hands into his pocket, looking anywhere but at her.

“Yes.”

Tina’s smile slips, but she doesn’t allow herself to become disheartened. Instead, she reaches up to cup his chin and gently turn his face toward hers. “I had a great time,” she speaks to his eyes, “and I’m very glad you kissed me, Newt.”

Newt’s eyes drop to her mouth for a moment before crinkling at the corners. “Goodnight, Tina,” he says softly. She breathes deeply of his scent of wool and spices before lifting her hand in a small wave.

“Goodnight, Newt. Sleep well,” she murmurs, and neither of them can stop staring until she lets the curtain fall lightly behind her.

* * *

Tina wakes with a cry, her wand in her hand, carvings still unfamiliar against her palm. “Lumos.”

The bedside lamp comes on, and she sighs as the cozy little room is revealed. She can’t remember the nightmare exactly, but it’s enough to leave a sour taste on her tongue and the touch of phantom hands on her body.

She tries to go back to sleep, but it’s no use. Not even counting dragon scales will help this time. She yanks on her robe and hurries through the habitat. Every shadow makes the hair prickle on the back of her neck. Every sleepy sound from the creatures is a possible threat.

By the time she reaches Newt’s shed, she is breathing hard, shaking so badly she can’t hold her wand steady. She pushes the door open as quietly as possible. His face is deathly pale in the moonlight, but the rise and fall of his chest reassure her that he still lives.

She sinks onto the smooth wooden floor with her back against the side of the bed. She closes her eyes and listens to his steady, deep breathing…in, out, in, out. Gradually her own exhalations slow to match his. Idly she holds out her hand and the familiar purple-blue flame sparks on her palm. It’s tiny, barely more than a flicker, but it soothes her further.

“Tina?”

Newt is blinking down at her and Tina lets the flame go out. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s alright. What are you doing on the floor? Get up here.” He pulls back the covers and moves over to make room. She drapes her robe over the chair before she joins him, fitting her back to his chest in a way that is rapidly becoming familiar to them.

“You’re freezing!” He rubs away the goosebumps on the arm he can reach. “Another nightmare?”

She nods. “I can’t really remember it though, so that’s something, I guess.”

“Good. You still should’ve woken me.”

She curiously traces a long scar on his forearm, silvery in the dim light. “What was the scariest time?”

“What? With my creatures, you mean?”

“Or whenever. What’s the scariest thing you can remember?”

His body tenses behind her. “Probably when I took the blame for Leta.”

Tina takes a careful breath. As always, the name of Newt’s former – friend? Lover? – gives her a pang. “What happened?” she asks as calmly as she can.

“She let a jarvey loose in the Great Hall during breakfast in our sixth year, and it bit another student. Nothing serious. The headmaster suspected both of us at once. After five years I had a reputation for trying to smuggle various creatures into the castle, and Leta was already in trouble with her family for….not behaving as a pureblood young woman should.”

Newt’s arm tightens around Tina’s middle. “So when they questioned us, I said it was my fault. I didn’t want her to be expelled. She…she told me she had nothing to look forward to after graduation except for an arranged marriage with a man she hated. So I thought if she could just stay at school a little longer in a place where she was happy….”

“So, they expelled you instead,” Tina says with new understanding.

He shrugs. “Officially, yes. But since the year was almost over, Dumbledore argued that there was no point in enforcing it. I had already sat my OWLs, so I was allowed to keep my wand.”

“And Leta?” Tina twines her fingers through his.

“She was furious with me. I think she actually wanted to get kicked out – maybe her parents would have broken the engagement, I don’t know. She never really spoke to me again. As soon as graduation was over, I took a job at a dragon reserve in Romania.”

“I’m sorry. For you and Leta both. Neither of you deserved that.”

He raises her hand to his lips. “Thank you. What about you? What was your scariest moment?”

Tina starts to give the obvious reply – when she was raped – and stops, because that’s not true, is it? The scariest thing was much, much earlier and it has never really left.

“When they told us ma and pa were dead,” she whispers. Queenie’s reminder of happier days has dusted off the memory to glaring brightness. “We knew they were sick, but realizing that they were gone, that they’d left us…”

Newt pulls her tighter against him. “How old were you?”

“I was 8, and Queenie was 6. I was terrified because we were all each other had. I didn’t even cry for the longest time because I was _thinking_ about what I needed to do to keep her safe and the two of us together.”

He sprinkles tiny kisses on the edge of her jaw. “I’m sorry. We’ve been saying that a lot to each other haven’t we?”

She hums and tilts her head to give him better access. “Thank you.” She tries to think of something to lighten the mood and remembers her fantasy from the night before. “I would’ve thought dragons were your scariest memory.”

“Oh no! Dragons are wonderful!”

“Tell me about them?”

Tina falls asleep again with his voice droning in her ear. Her dreams are populated by magnificent beasts with iridescent scales and powerful wings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They linger over coffee – for her, and tea – for him. Tina marvels at how domestic it feels sitting at the little kitchen table with the scattered pages of the The Ghost between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm excited to be posting this chapter because it's my favorite. Newt and Tina's intimacy continues to grow as they spend the day together. 
> 
> Thanks as usual to @katiehavok for lending her beta-reading and smut-writing skills. In case you're curious, we worked on the smutty scenes for this story in real time in Google Docs which was a ton of fun! I'm on Tumblr as @kemara24 if you want to say hi.

“Tina?”

A sleepy yawn, like a kneazle just waking up. “Hmm?”

Another little wiggle jolts him into full consciousness. Newt grits his teeth and rests a hand very lightly on her hip. “I know I said it was an involuntary reaction, but that will change if you don’t stop.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She starts to get up, but he pulls her gently back down.

“That’s alright.” He wraps an arm around her again. “I just wasn’t sure you knew.”

She turns her blushing face into the pillow, and he has to strain to hear her. “I don’t mean to be a tease.”

He kisses the back of her neck, just over a tiny heart-shaped mole and smiles when she shivers. “You weren’t. I’m…very glad we can be comfortable like this.”

“Yes.” She strokes the back of his hand, and he feels her ribs expand as she takes a deep breath. Deliberately, she moves his hand so that it cups her breast. “Touch me, please?”

Carefully, ever alert to her reactions, he lets his thumb caress her nipple through the smooth satin. It tightens at once, and he feels her heart speed up beneath his palm.

“That feels good….” She relaxes against him, pliant and drowsy now.

Newt has to clamp down the sudden urge to thrust his hips against her warm curves. _Easy. This is for her, remember? You need to go slowly._

After a long moment, she stills his hand with her own and smiles back at him. The morning sunlight paints a halo around her dark hair.

He raises his head to kiss her cheek. “We really should get up, love,” he murmurs, reluctant to let her out of his arms.

“I know…. but can we stay like this a little while longer? It’s nice.” She twines her slender fingers through his.

He presses yet more kisses to her skin, concentrating on a cluster of freckles on the point of her shoulder. “Of course, Tina.”

The little room is warm and fully lit by the time Tina pulls away gently and sits up. She reaches for her robe, but not before Newt has a chance to admire the play of muscles beneath her fair skin.

“I’ll get dressed and help you give everyone breakfast.” She winces as she pulls on the robe.

“Are you alright?” Newt frowns remembering how she had been lightheaded the afternoon before.

She waves a hand. “Just sore. Probably from all the tree climbing and hauling baskets. I guess I’m out of shape after….” She lets the sentence trail off. “Anyway, just let me change and –”

He stops her. “I’ll take care of it today. You go on up, and when I’m done, maybe we can make breakfast?”

“Okay.” She moves toward the ladder and stops. She turns around and walks over to where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. She bends down and kisses him, lips warm and soft on his. “Thank you. I know I’ve been saying it a lot lately. But…I couldn’t do this without you.”

He smiles up at her. “You’re very welcome.”

* * *

Her body still hums from his attention, and Tina finds herself lingering over her ablutions in the little bathroom. She applies the tiniest dab of her favorite lavender and orange perfume to the insides of both wrists. She doesn’t often wear it, but today already feels special, so she indulges.

In the bedroom, she opens a chest in search of lighter-weight clothes. The heavier wool trousers and coats she wore in March are still on her side of the closet, much too warm for early May. She finds a dove grey dress, three-quarter sleeved, drop-waisted with bows and pockets in what Queenie swears is the latest style – or it was last summer, and that’s good enough. The garment is tailored, yet loose enough to be comfortable. Her black t-strap shoes, a silver bracelet and earrings complete the look.

The coffee and tea are brewed, and Tina’s just cracking the eggs when Newt emerges from his case. He has left off his suit coat in deference to the already rising temperatures (Tina makes a mental note to renew the apartment’s cooling charms that afternoon). His vest is a rich olive and brings out the green of his eyes.

“How do you want your eggs?” she asks shyly, as he takes in her outfit.

He starts. “Oh, scrambled, please. You look very nice, Tina.”

“Thank you. So do you.” She smiles at him and turns quickly back to the stove.

“What can I do to help?”

She nods toward the bread box on the sideboard. “Can you toast the bread, please?”

They linger over coffee – for her, and tea – for him. Tina marvels at how domestic it feels sitting at the little kitchen table with the scattered pages of The Ghost between them.

At last, Newt sets down his cup. “Tina, I…I would like to say something, if I may.”

“Of course.” She feels a frisson of unease at his serious tone. _Does he not want to be a couple anymore? We are a couple, aren’t we?_

Newt studies the remains of the eggs on his plate with great attention. “I have very much enjoyed our _explorations_ of late. And I would hate to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“You haven’t,” Tina says, blushing only a little. “I’m sorry I pushed you earlier. This is all so new for me…”

His head snaps up, eyes wide. “No! That’s not…You did nothing wrong, Tina. I am so amazed at your trust in me after what you’ve endured. It’s myself, I….” He grimaces and tries again. “Will you do something for me?”

She nods, still unsure what he’s getting at.

“Will you tell me if we…go too far for your comfort? If at _any_ time you wish to stop _whatever_ we’re doing, please let me know. I won’t be angry or disappointed. I just….” He nervously pleats his napkin in long fingers. “I have no wish to hurt you in any way. I will do everything in my power to step back. I’m afraid I can’t promise to _never_ hurt you because that's unrealistic, but–.”

Tina gets up and comes around the table. He turns in his chair to watch her with an anxious frown. Tears well in her eyes as she frames his face with her hands and leans down to kiss him for the second time that morning. “I love you.” Her voice trembles and a tear breaks free. “So much.”

He pulls her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms snugly around her. “Ah. That’s good. I love you, too.”

She leans her head on his shoulder. She’ll have a crick in her neck later, but right now she doesn’t care. “I’ve been enjoying it, too.” She laughs a little shakily. “Well, not the nightmares and being so jumpy, but the rest of it has been wonderful. I can’t imagine you doing anything that would frighten me, Newt, but if it happens, I will ask you to stop.” She raises her head to kiss the angle of his jaw. “I trust you.”

“So, shall we continue our explorations, then?” There’s a teasing note in his voice, but the body under her is tense.

She tightens her own arms around him. “Yes. I’d like that very much.”

* * *

Queenie left them a grocery list, so after cleaning up the breakfast dishes, they set off through the late morning bustle.

Newt insists on carrying the basket, while she deals with the list. He dimly registers that the sky overhead arches a cloudless blue and the sun is hot on his uncovered head, but all his attention is on the witch beside him. Her grey dress – he can't help but notice that the other women they pass wear a variety of prints and hues like brightly colored tropical birds – sets off her pale skin and dark hair in a way he finds most distracting. He bumps into several people in his muddled state, causing Tina to cast amused looks his way. He is even more enchanted by her coy smile and resolves to make her do it more often – at his own expense, if necessary.

They don't talk, but he feels the new _energy_ between them. It makes his blood sing and heightens his awareness of her every move. He thrills every time their shoulders bump or her hand accidentally brushes his.

She leads him to a corner shop a couple of blocks from the brownstone. From the outside, it appears to be a muggle – no-maj, he reminds himself – establishment, "Brown's Emporium," and to his surprise, it _is_. Tina purchases dry goods like tooth powder, salt and coffee, handing over no-maj currency to the clerk behind the counter.

When they leave, instead of continuing down the sidewalk, Tina takes his hand and tugs him into the alley beside the store. It's surprisingly clean and free of litter or other obstacles. At the back of the building is another door with a sign beside it: "Abraxis Potion Supplies since 1801."

"So this is like the wand shop," Newt realizes, holding the door open for her. There are several other people – mostly witches – browsing the wares.

She nods. "You mentioned Diagon Alley in London. We don't really have anything like that here. Salem does and a few other places. But most of the shops in New York piggyback no-maj ones. It's just easier."

Newt thinks that it sounds like a very risky way to do business right under the noses of people you're trying to hide from. But he files those thoughts away for another time in favor of exploring the shop. It is surprisingly well-stocked with all the usual ingredients like knotgrass and shrivelfig, but also some rarer ones such as tiny vials – in a locked case behind the counter – of acromantula venom. He chooses several items to replenish his own considerable collection while keeping an eye on Tina as she goes down Queenie's list.

She can feel him watching her. The weight of Newt's gaze is not an unpleasant sensation, rather the opposite. Her body feels keyed up, exquisitely _aware_ of him like a magnet quivering toward true north. Unbidden, she remembers the touch of his hand, and her nipples tighten almost painfully beneath her corselet. She glances at him at the same moment he looks up from a barrel of moonstones, and they both blush before turning away.

An older woman standing nearby turns to her friend. "Newlyweds," she whispers just loud enough for Tina to hear, and they both smile knowingly.

Tina blushes even more. She wants to correct them, but she knows it's too complicated to explain, this thing that hovers between her and Newt. It's too fragile and new to be spoken about in public just yet. They meet up at the counter, and Tina carefully doesn’t look at him again as they pay for their purchases.

"Where to now?" he asks as they emerge back into the sunshine and heat after the cool darkness of the shop.

She glances at her wristwatch. "It's nearly 11. Have you ever been to Brooklyn? I thought you might enjoy seeing a bit more of the city, and we can stop for an egg cream at Schrafft's on the way back."

_Schrafft's? Egg cream?_ Newt riffles through his American vocabulary and comes up blank.

Tina giggles at his flummoxed expression. "Schrafft's is a chocolate shop and an egg cream is a drink made with chocolate syrup, milk and seltzer water. It's good – you'll see."

"Lead the way, then."

The journey to Brooklyn is an adventure in itself. They travel by subway and trolley car, and Newt relishes those moments when Tina allows him to take her hand and steady her as they move from one conveyance to the next. They duck into any stores that take their fancy along the way, laughing and chatting.

Only once does Tina display any sign of the fears and startle reflex that has been gradually fading since her release from the hospital. They've stopped at a greengrocer for the carrots on Queenie's list when a truck pulls up and several workers begin to unload crates from the back. Tina jumps and drops her bag when one of them shouts. Newt maneuvers himself as casually as possible to block her view of them before handing it back to her.

"Thanks." Her voice is shaky, and he aches to put an arm around her shoulders. Instead, he stays close as she sets her jaw and deliberately finishes her shopping. Her hand shakes as she counts out coins from her purse.

Newt scans the street for a distraction. A decidedly magical shop catches his eye just ahead, sandwiched between a no-maj tailor and a jewelry store. An elegant window display draped in purple cloth shows off an assortment of figurines of no-maj and magical creatures. Sparkling dragonflies encrusted with tiny gems and gauzy silver lace wings cavort above, while a tabby kneazle curls up on a rock watching them with interest.

"Would you mind if we went in here?"

Tina comes over to look. "Oh, Queenie told me about this place! It's new, and she said the entire secretarial pool were talking about it the other day."

He reads the sign on the door. "The Spinx's Quill. But sphinxes don't have quills."

"It's just a name, Newt!" She rolls her eyes and pushes open the door.

Behind her, Newt smiles.

They spend quite a while in the little shop, which aside from having a large selection of quills, specialty parchment and creature figurines, also boasts an array of magical games, books, jewelry and other gift items.

Newt notices that Tina is fascinated by the figurines most of all. She lingers by a display of dragons and manticores.

"What's this one?" She picks up a particularly-detailed blue and gold dragon that stalks across her open palm, tiny sparks shooting from its nostrils.

He takes it from her carefully, and the dragon glares at him. "It's not a species I've ever seen. Perhaps it's a no-maj version from one of their stories."

"Oh." Tina's face falls. She lowers her hand and the dragon climbs down slowly as if reluctant to part from her. With a last look, she turns to a display of books on wandless magic.

Newt scans the shelf of figurines until he notices one hiding at the very back. Carefully, he takes it out to examine. "Yes, I think you'll do."

He checks to make sure Tina is absorbed in the books, before hurrying up to the counter and purchasing the creature.

By the time they reach Schrafft's, the sun is directly overhead. They take a corner table – Tina sits with her back to the wall – underneath one of the fans. Newt finds the egg cream very tasty as promised, but he doesn’t miss how Tina barely touches hers after the first sip.

"Still not feeling well?"

She shrugs. "Sore and just….not hungry. But then, we did have a late breakfast. I guess I'm finally past the point of needing to eat all the time." She casts a silencing charm and leans closer. "So, any plans for this afternoon?"

"I'd like to replenish my potion stocks while I have the chance," he says, noting how despite her words, her cheekbones are still stark under her nearly translucent skin, and her watch hangs as loose as a bracelet on her left wrist.

Tina makes a face. "Potions are Queenie's specialty. I'm no good at them."

Newt raises his eyebrows. "Oh? I understand from Theseus that competency with potions is a required skill for aurors, at least in Britain. Is it different here in America?"

"No, it is. And I can do the basic ones that we really _need_ , but beyond that, it's too much like cooking for me to wrap my head around.”

He takes another sip of his drink, speculatively. "What if I can prove you wrong?"

She stares at him. "What? That I can actually be halfway proficient with potions?" She huffs a laugh. "You're welcome to try – if you don't mind having your shed blown up."

"That won't happen." Newt sits back, confident in his abilities – and hers.

She runs a finger around the edge of her glass, thinking. "Alright. You're on, Mr. Scamander.”

* * *

Newt insists they apparate back to the brownstone, and, to his concern, Tina doesn't argue.

"Why don't you have a lie-down, first?" he suggests but without much hope, once she's changed into her usual trousers and blouse and they've put away the groceries.

"I'm fine." Tina waves a hand in dismissal. "What potions did you want to work on?"

He sighs inwardly and leads the way into the case. "I'm running low on my healing potions, mainly," he says moving over to the long table he has set aside for mixing. "I keep plenty of dittany on hand, but sometimes something stronger is required."

"I can imagine!" Tina gives a wary look at the cauldron he sets up. "So…. what do you want me to do?"

"I think the best thing would be for us to brew the same potion first. That way you can follow along." He takes out a second cauldron.

Tina smirks. "That's probably the safest option."

"And then, once we've done that," Newt continues smoothly, "I have a few more advanced recipes you might find useful."

"Recipe…. Don't say that!" Tina gives a mock shudder. "Alright. I still think this is a bad idea, but I'll give it a try."

Newt takes down a large, leather-bound book from the shelf. Leafing through it, he finds a page and sets the tome in the space between the cauldrons.

"This is one of the potions they gave you in the hospital. It's good for general all-over aches and stiffness like you've been having."

Tina nods. "It worked fast; I remember that."

The ingredients are all stored in a large cupboard, everything neatly labeled. They gather what they need and get to work.

"So how did you manage during potions class?" Tina asks, carefully measuring out dittany. "I mean, you love creatures so much, I imagine it must've been hard at first." She passes him the bottle.

"It was. The first potion they teach at Hogwarts is one to cure boils."

Tina looks blank. "Why in Mercy's name is that the first?"

"I suppose the school's healer needs a large supply for the older students who are suffering from spots," he explains, and Tina giggles. "Anyway, it uses snake fangs, horned slugs and porcupine quills, among other ingredients."

"And you got upset?" Tina guesses. She checks the instructions and drips some murtlap essence into her cauldron.

"I ran out of the room when it was time to add the slugs," Newt says, blushing at the memory, still painful so many years later. "The professor was very understanding, though. He held me back after class, and we had a long chat. He said that most of the time – obviously not always – but most of the time, creatures are raised for potion ingredients just like sheep and cows are raised for meat."

"And you don't always have to kill the creature to use the things it produces," Tina adds. "Like the porcupine quills."

He nods. "Exactly! So that helped. And so did the knowledge that I could create salves and potions to help the creatures I encountered – or myself." He shrugs. "It's been a very useful skill."

"Mmm...I can see that." Tina stirs the greenish solution with a glass rod. "If you're in the field you probably don't have a place to buy potions if you run out."

Newt hides a smile as he glances over at her. As he had expected, keeping her distracted was taking her mind off any anxiety she might have felt. "Yes, but I do need to make sure to keep a wide variety of ingredients and containers on hand at all times."

"Okay, this needs to simmer for a while…." Tina steps back from her cauldron. "Do you make up a lot of your own potions and salves? Queenie makes a great bruise balm. She was in Pukwudgie, and they're always really good at healing – with spells, too."

"I'm not that talented, but yes, I have created a few things." He gestures at the book. "You can take a look at it if you like."

She turns back to the first page, and begins to read, glancing at the small clock on the table every now and then.

Newt busies himself restocking the ingredients with that day's purchases. The sound of her laugh makes him look up.

"A love potion? "She points to a particular entry.

He does his best to act offended. “Sometimes my creatures need a bit of help. Of course, I've never used it myself."

"Uh-huh," Tina smirks and goes back to reading. A few minutes later, she nudges him. "What about this one?"

He leans over to see the page, enjoying the smell of her hair. The listing is titled simply, an aid to reduce nerves. He recognizes it as one from an old Hogwarts textbook.

"It's not addictive, is it?" Tina reaches up to take down the tiny bottle of Dreamless Sleep, turning the crystal vial in her fingers thoughtfully. "Not like this."

"It shouldn't be if you take it only when needed. Would you like to make it?”

Tina bites her lip and nods as she replaces the bottle carefully on the shelf. Her cheeks are flushed, and he wonders if she is running a fever.

He checks their cauldrons. "There should be time to get everything together before these are ready to finish up. I think I'll make up some more of the calming draught I put in the nundu's water since you'll already have most of the ingredients out."

She looks a little worried that he is not going to help her, but squares her shoulders and gets to work.

Newt watches her from the corner of his eye while he prepares a smaller cauldron. He notes that when she isn't comparing herself to someone else – Queenie in this case – she is much more confident.

Tina forces herself to ignore her throbbing temples. She feels sweat break out on her forehead although the shed is not particularly warm. _Concentrate, Goldstein._ This potion is much more complicated than anything she's attempted since leaving Ilvermorny. While it was true that top marks were required for auror candidates, they rarely needed to create potions in the field. And when anything is needed, the medical wing at MACUSA is well stocked.

She measures out lavender buds from a cobalt glass jar and then a pinch of valerian. A glance at the clock tells her the first potion needs stirring again. The heady scents of the potions fill the workroom, and she sways, her eyes suddenly leaden.

“Careful there!” Newt grabs her arm painfully, yanking her away from the bubbling cauldron.

“Sorry, it just hit me all at once.” Tina rubs automatically at her arm. “Too many sleepy ingredients, I guess.”

He leads her over to his desk chair and pushes her down into it, crouching in front of her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He turns her arm, frowning at the finger marks, red against her pale skin. “Tina, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine! I’m glad you did or stupid me would’ve gotten myself hurt worse.”

He nods but still looks unconvinced. “Why don’t you go lie down? I don’t think you’re well.”

“I’m fine! I want to finish them. We did have a bet after all.” She forces herself to sit up straight despite how much her head is still spinning.

“If you insist.” He stands and offers her his hand.

She grins at him. “I do!”

It takes a sheer force of will for Tina to finish both potions, but she manages. She carefully decants the nerve calming solution into a phial and pushes in the stopper. “Done!”

Newt beams at her. “Congratulations! I knew you could do it.”

“So I guess you won our bet, then,” she says, teasing. “That means you win a prize. Did you have something in mind?”

He shows her a slow, sweet smile. “I don’t need a prize; seeing you happy and knowing that you are _able_ to do it is reward enough for me.”

She lays her hand on the bench to steady herself. “I’d still like to offer you something. It’s only fair.” He opens his mouth to protest but she shakes her head. “Will you come here, please?”

He crosses to her without hesitation, stepping into her personal space. Newt tips his head down to look at her and she takes a steadying breath before reaching out to him. He doesn’t move when she cradles his jaw before sliding her hands to his neck, flaring her thumb over his light stubble. “How about a kiss?”

Newt smirks, just a little. “Would that be a reward for you, or for me?”

Tina blinks up at him before sliding her arm around his shoulder. “Well, you said you didn’t want one, but I want to give you one – so why don’t we call it a little of both?”

He hums thoughtfully while reaching out to trace the line of her arm. “That sounds fair,” he decides.

“Oh, good,” Tina whispers and guides his hand to her waist. He makes a low sound, spreading his fingers over the small of her back while stepping instinctively closer. She shifts to finger the coarse hair at the nape of his neck, and his eyes are soft and very, very blue when she leans in to kiss him.

He sighs into it, shoulders relaxing as he tips his chin in welcome. Tina leads him into a slow, languid kiss, fingers trailing the length of his strong back as his other arm goes around her. She parts her lips to brush him curiously with his tongue, feeling more than hearing his sharp intake of breath. Arms tightening to draw her close, Newt slowly eases back their intensity until they are pressed together, cheek to cheek and breathing the same air. Some part of his mind notes how warm, almost hot, her skin is against his own.

His eyebrows are furrowed, eyes closed and lips parted when she leans back to take him in. His tongue touches the pad of her finger when she traces his lips, smiling to herself.

“I take it back,” Newt murmurs in a hoarse voice. “If _that_ is my reward in the future, then the satisfaction of a job well done simply doesn’t compare.”

“I think I have to agree,” Tina breathes.

* * *

When she returns home, Queenie is delighted with the news of Tina’s potions prowess – Newt tactfully leaves out the near-fainting episode and the kiss – and insists she help with dinner. While her sister is busy directing the potatoes to clean and slice themselves, Queenie drops a quick kiss on Newt’s cheek under the guise of asking him to set the table.

“I don’t know what you said to her, but it’s done wonders.” She lowers her voice. “It ain’t been easy for her...people always compared us – still do.” She gives a derisive snort. “It’s so foolish! But Teenie took it to heart, and it held her back a lot.” She winks. “I’m glad you’re helping her with her confidence, Mr. Scamander.” And Newt knows she’s talking about more than potions.

“It’s been very enjoyable,” he says while thinking, _Are you sure you don’t mind?_

“Of course not!” Queenie dimples at him. “You’re both gone on each other – anyone with eyes can see it. I’m not gonna stand in the way of someone who makes Teenie happier than she’s been since we were kids.”

“Really?” Newt feels himself flushing with wonder. “I didn’t know she felt that way.”

She swats his arm playfully. “Yep! She feels about you like I do for my Jacob.”

“And where is Jacob, tonight?” Newt asks, raising his voice enough for Tina to hear.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell ya! The owner of the canning factory he used to work for is having a bunch of bigwigs come by in the morning, and he made a big order of pastries and coffee with Jacob. So he has to be up earlier than usual to get all that ready.” She frowns as she goes back to the stove where Tina’s potatoes are waiting. “I wish I could help him. I could have it done in no time.”

Tina gives her a quelling look. “Queenie, you know that wouldn’t be safe. Besides, you have to work tomorrow.”

“I know….but still.” She busies herself with the vegetables.

“That’s wonderful for Jacob, though,” Newt says. “I’m glad his bakery is getting the recognition he deserves.”

Queenie nods. “Yeah, it’s great.” He voice is tight with unshed tears, and the other two share a concerned glance.

“What is it, sis?” Tina puts an arm around her. “Did something happen with Jacob?”

Her shoulders sag uncharacteristically. “No, it’s just...He wants to marry me, and I wanna marry him too, of course. We thought we’d have more time before we needed to decide something. He never dreamed the bakery would be so successful.”

Tina tries to lighten the mood. “You knew though.”

Queenie wipes her eyes. “‘Course I did! Anyway, we know we can’t get married legally in the eyes of MACUSA, but even a no-maj weddin’ would be risky. Jacob says the Times publishes a list of marriages every week as part of public record.”

“And obviously neither of you would be happy moving overseas,” Newt says quietly, coming over to them.

“No…Jacob’s still got to pay back your loan and I couldn’t leave Teenie here.” Queenie leans her head on Tina’s shoulder. “Maybe if the two of you got hitched and moved to England we might follow you in a few years.”

She gives a shaky laugh at their expressions, and presumably their thoughts. “I’m not pressuring ya! I’m just babbling.” She straightens up smiles brightly. “Don’t mind me. Let’s just get dinner on the table.”

Dinner is delicious as usual, but despite her attempts at cheerfulness, Queenie’s words linger in all their minds. When she goes to bed early, claiming a headache, Tina and Newt descend into the case without needing to discuss it.

They feed the creatures, dividing up the work and heading in opposite directions. When they meet outside Newt’s shed half an hour later, Tina makes no effort to hide her weariness.

“I knew you weren’t feeling well, earlier,” he chides, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She catches his hand and brings it to her lips. “I really think I just overdid it yesterday, that’s all. And maybe a touch of allergies – my throat’s been sore.”

“I’m sure a potion –”

“No!” The word comes out sharper than she meant and she looks stricken. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve just had enough potions for one day.”

Newt decides to let it go. “Alright, but if you change your mind….”

"I’ll tell you.” She steps close and wraps her arms around his waist. “Can I sleep with you tonight?" She realizes how suggestive it sounds and blushes. "I mean, I seem to end up coming to you anyway…."

He smiles and leans forward to place a light kiss on her lips. "Of course. Just shove me if I snore too loudly."

That makes her laugh. "Let me get changed…"

* * *

He wakes to her quiet sobs, muffled by the pillow.

"Tina?" He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder so as not to startle her. The face she turns to him is a study in misery, red and tear-streaked. Her brown eyes are swollen nearly closed. "Come here, love."

She slides over and lets him wrap his arms around her. She clutches the front of his pajama shirt in both fists and buries her wet face against his neck, producing little whimpering cries that twist his heart. "Shh….it's alright. I've got you…I've got you." Her body shakes with long, racking tremors. He holds her and whispers reassurances, but she continues to weep.

_Merlin, how many more times will we do this? Can't she have just a little peace?_

Newt reaches for his wand and summons the tiny bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion from the shelf. "Tina? Can you drink this for me, sweetheart? Please?" She pulls away reluctantly, and he helps her sit up. She doesn't look at him, her gaze far away, still locked in the nightmare. "Just one big swallow and then you can go back to sleep, alright?"

She gulps the liquid without protest. He pulls her back into his arms, settling them with her tight against his side and her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair and she sighs, starting to calm at last.

"Newt?" Her voice is painfully hoarse, and he wonders if her throat is still hurting on top of everything else.

He kisses the top of her head. "You're safe now. Try to get some sleep."

"Mmm….okay." She gives another sigh and relaxes completely as the potion pulls her under.

When he is sure she is out cold, Newt allows himself to cry, clutching her delicate form as close as possible.

* * *

Tina drifts to consciousness trying to hold onto the tattered edges of a very pleasant dream. She and Newt were….doing things….very pleasurable things, but even as she tries to remember what, the images slip away to leave a throbbing heat between her legs.

She nuzzles closer to the solid, herb-scented body beneath her, and a warm hand wraps around the back of her knee. A tug and she’s pulled onto him until something hard is nestled against her damp core. _Ahh….much better._ She thrusts her hips and sighs at the delicious friction.

The hand tightens, and Tina opens her eyes.

She’s lying in Newt’s bed, lying half on top of him, to be precise. Her right leg is thrown over his own, his muscled thigh right where she needs it most. Her satin nightgown has ridden up to her waist so that the only barrier between them is the soft cotton of his pajama pants. The covers are pushed into a tangle around their legs.

Part of her knows she should be horribly embarrassed to be in such a situation, especially since Newt appears to still be asleep. She should pull gently away and go back to her little house and her own bed. But another part of her, the _hungry_ part, aches for more.

She squirms against him again and is rewarded with a low groan.

“Tina….” his voice is low and husky. “You’re playing with fire.” He strokes his hand up and down her leg, each pass inching slightly higher than the one before.

She remembers the dragon of her fantasies and shivers in anticipation. “But what if I _want_ to play with fire?” Her heartbeat picks up as she lazily unfastens the top button of his pajama shirt.

Newt gently raises her chin. He gives her a long, searching look which Tina meets as confidently as she can. Reassured by whatever he sees there, he smiles. “Then you’ll have to face the consequences.”

"Oh?" She moves on to the second button, letting her hand slip inside his shirt to caress sleep-warmed skin. She can feel the raised irregularity of scars under her fingertips. Intrigued, she traces their outlines.

Tina yelps in surprise when he takes hold of her hips and _shifts_  them until she straddles his waist. She braces both hands against his chest automatically, keeping her weight off him on trembling legs.

"It's all right," he murmurs, watching her closely. "Sit back, love."

She lowers herself slowly, and a hard length settles between her eagerly damp folds, radiating heat even through the barrier of cotton. "Mercy Lewis…" _So good, so good…._

"Now, now...No talking about other people, or I may get jealous."

They both chuckle, and she leans down to kiss him. "Sorry. I won't do it again." The kiss is warm and deep, his mouth opening beneath hers. Curious, she flicks her tongue against his, and he growls at the contact.

Her hips jerk in unexpected response, and they both gasp.

“Like that, do you?” Newt rests his hands lightly on her upper thighs, smoothing the satin down and pushing it back up again in a soothing rhythm.

“Mmm-hmm…” Tina resumes work on his buttons as her lower body glides forward and back in time with his stroking hand. “You’re my dragon.”

His hand goes still when he grins, delighted. “Am I really?”

She pushes his shirt open and leans down to kiss his nipple. “Yes.” He tastes of salt and earth and something unmistakably _him_ , and she craves more of it. She suckles on the tiny nub and his hands tighten abruptly.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She flattens against him, voice slightly ragged as her hips undulate in a slow roll. “You can touch me.”

He tugs at the hem of her nightgown, baring more of her to the cool air. “So, how am I your dragon?”

“When I saw you at the warehouse….” Tina moans as his calloused hands find her curves and hold on. “Everyone else was dark. And you were bright and….” She pushes herself upright, searching for just the right spot. “ _Ah!_ You were so fierce.” Her head falls back, and her eyes drift closed with a low sound.

“No, love. Look at me.” Newt slides his hands up her torso to cup her breasts, dark areola visible beneath the thin, violet silk. His calloused thumbs flick back and forth over the hard, little points and she whines. “Feel good?”

She nods, lower lip clamped between her teeth in concentration. Her rhythm eventually stutters to a brief halt, and she braces against him, panting. "Tired…."

"Would you like me to do the honors?" He thrusts his own hips up in illustration, and she struggles to breathe at the renewed sensation.

Tina sags against him in relief. "Yes, please…"

Newt gently urges her back down, their bodies touching completely. Tina anchors her hands on his shoulders and buries her face in the side of his neck as he begins to move. "So close…"

"Let it happen, love." He sets a firm pace, holding her loosely enough that she can move in counterpoint.

She whines as everything starts to tighten. "Newt!"

"That's it….that's my girl…"

Her release sweeps over her in a molten rush, robbing her of everything except pure sensation. Her teeth find his shoulder as the wave peaks and then recedes, leaving her limp and sated.

Newt wraps his arms around her with a slow kiss. "You're amazing."

She traces the twin red crescents she’d left behind with her finger, embarrassed but relieved to find the skin unbroken. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Newt chuckles, eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's fine. But I think you've got it all backward."

She raises her head to kiss him lingeringly in turn. "What do you mean?"

He averts his eyes momentarily. "Of the two of us, I think you're the dragon."

They share a tender laugh as she rolls to lie beside him.

She rests a hand on the waistband of his pants just above where his still obvious length tents the damp fabric. "What about you? I can…."

He captures her hand and brings it to his mouth. "Not now,” he murmurs into her skin. “This morning was just for you. You can worry about me next time."

"Do you promise?" she asks around a yawn as she lays her head on his chest.

He pulls the covers over them and gathers her close before closing his eyes. "Absolutely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter is another busy one. In it, Tina's illness gets worse, the gang visits the Woolworth Building, an outing is planned and Newt and Tina's relationship takes another step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as ever to @katiehavok for her beta-reading and smut writing abilities. We're winding things up now, folks. I'm hoping - keep your fingers crossed - to have this story done and completely posted by August 2, but we'll see how it goes.

An earthquake is making her head throb. Her limbs feel weighed down by debris, and it's terribly hot.

"Tina? Tina, wake up."

"Teenie, come on – wake up."

"Wha…" Tina groans and tries to move, but it's impossible. She cracks one eye open to see Newt and Queenie bending over her. "So hot…"

The bed sinks as Newt sits beside her, and she moans as her head threatens to explode. His strong arm goes around her. "Come on…let me help you upstairs where it's cooler."

She tries to protest, she really does, but she just feels too awful. She allows Newt to guide her slowly up the ladder and into the bedroom. He leaves so Queenie can help her change into pajamas (the purple silk goes in the laundry basket).

When he returns – his wand clenched in his teeth and carrying several bottles on a tray – she is propped up in bed thoroughly put out. "I'm fine! It's just a cold." She looks warily at the potions. “I don’t need anything, really.”

Newt sets the tray down on the side table." You're probably right," he says while measuring out one of the potions, "but that's no reason to suffer when you don't have to."

He passes her the cup, and she hesitates, hearing the echo of _his_ voice:  _”Drink this. The last thing I need is you carrying my bastard.”_

She pushes the memory firmly aside and downs the liquid. It burns her throat in a combination of hot and cold, making her splutter. "What was that?"

"Grand Pepper Up that I uh... modified a bit," Newt cleans the cup with a wave of his wand and pours a second dose, this time of a red potion.

Tina frowns. "Modified?"

He gives her a sheepish grin and hands over the cup again. "It won't make you smoke at the ears. That particular side effect, while interesting, tends to upset most creatures who perceive fire as a threat."

"Not a good thing," she agrees, grimacing as her throat protests when she swallows.

Newt studies her closely, and she blushes under his scrutiny. "Fever, sore throat, body aches. Anything else?"

"That's about it." Tina tries to think. "And I'm tired: exhausted, actually."

He nods. "That's not surprising – your body and your magic are still recovering"

Tina slides down in bed and lets him rearrange the pillows. "But it's been over a month."

"Not long at all." He pulls the covers up to her chin and leans down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well. I'll check on you later."

"Thank you." Before he slides the door shut, she is asleep.

* * *

Tina sleeps most of Tuesday, waking only to drink the broth Queenie left for her and the potions Newt plies her with. On Wednesday, she feels well enough to join Newt in the case, armed with a quilt, jug of lemonade, two back issues of “The Witch’s Friend,” and several more of Newt’s letters.

She spreads the quilt on her favorite rock and stretches out on her stomach, letting the strong artificial sun drain the chill from her still-aching limbs. The letters prove more enticing than the magazines, but she opens the top one with some trepidation remembering the anguished, tear-splashed missive before it.

_Dear Tina,_

_I find it difficult to believe that our journey is half over. It feels more like a year than a week, in all honesty. I fear I have been melancholy enough that Pickett has been doing his best to cheer me up. He was very insistent last night that I leave the cabin – he kept tugging the quill out of my hand and gesturing towards the tiny porthole I have been allotted._

_When at last I allowed myself to be persuaded up on deck, I was treated to a most magnificent sunset. If you have never seen one from the sea, unobscured by fog or buildings, it is a sight not to be missed. Not for the first time I wished for a camera so I might capture the moment. I contented myself with dashing back inside for drawing paper and a handful of colored pencils. While my reproduction is nothing like the real thing, I hope it will suffice to give you some idea of the view._

Tina studies the sketch. The reds, oranges and yellows are so bright she thinks it might be possible to walk right into the scene. Smiling, she props it up against the jug (casting an Impervious charm on the parchment first), and goes back to the letter’s final lines.

_My mood much improved, I returned to the cabin and treated Pickett to extra woodlice as a thank you. He wanted to send you some as well, but I was able to dissuade him._

_Yours, Newt_

Tina wrinkles her nose, glad _not_ to have been gifted with woodlice, thank you, and opens the next envelope.

_Dear Tina,_

_We will be arriving in New York the day after tomorrow. Your sister and Mr. Kowalski are to be meeting me at the docks if all goes well. To that end, I have been occupying myself with maintenance to my case, so there is no chance of a repeat of the events of my last visit. Several people, Mr. Kowalski among them, would be most distressed should that occur._

Tina can't help giggling as she remembers Newt and Jacob’s adventures with the amourous erumpent, most of which she had witnessed from the park bridge. She hadn’t been close enough to observe all of the “mating dance,” sadly, and for a moment she considers asking Newt for another performance.

_My creatures are as unsettled as I am, hence my caution in double-checking that they cannot get out. Ethel has moped for most of the voyage. I have tried without success to cheer her up with treats and toys. Dougal sits with her most days, but nothing works. If I didn’t know better, I might think she was missing Mr. Kowalski. I might mention it to him when we are reunited. On second thought….perhaps that wouldn’t be the best idea._

There is space of several lines before the letter picks up again, obviously on a different day.

_Tina,_  
_The Statue of Liberty is visible on the horizon. We have made good time and should be coming into port on schedule. I’m sitting on deck with my case, but the waiting wears on my nerves, so I decided to write you and pass the time._

_I confess this was not how I pictured returning to America, only three months after leaving and my book still unfinished. But I do not mind in the slightest if I and my creatures can be of some use in the search for you._

_I must remember to write to Theseus as soon as I finish this letter. He has been sending me daily owls inquiring about my relationship with you, among other matters. Of course, I have told him we are only friends, but he refuses to let it drop. He is insufferable! I exaggerate, of course – he has always been kind to me, even if he doesn’t understand my fascination with creatures. He covered up for some of my scrapes at Hogwarts, and after I was expelled, he used his influence at the Ministry to make sure I was involved with the dragon-riding project._

Tina makes a mental note to quiz Theseus about Newt’s past escapades if she ever has the chance. His stories of working with dragons during the war are exciting but lack any personal details, and she finds herself hungry for more information. She turns back to the letter, and the next line makes her laugh out loud.

_Why do I have the feeling you would grill Theseus for details should you ever meet? The idea is a bit frightening. Nevertheless, I have decided that, when you are retrieved, I will allow you to read these letters. They have acted as a journal for me, and they may stand you in good stead in the uncertain future._

_I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Newt_

* * *

It's Friday before Tina feels entirely herself again. Jacob brought over half a dozen of her favorite chocolate eclairs when he learned she was ill, and she thinks they alone might be responsible for her recovery. She regretfully nibbles on the last one with her coffee.

"I'm so glad you're better Teenie," Queenie says as she bustles around making breakfast. “Remember what Mama used to say: ‘chocolate always helps’.”

Tina takes another sip of her drink, enjoying how such a simple act is no longer painful. "She was right! It’s been nice to sleep without nightmares, though," she admits.

Queenie grimaces and flicks her wand to send the plates of toast and eggs to the table. "I wish there was something better than Dreamless Sleep."

Unbidden, Tina recalls snuggling into Newt's embrace, his body solid and comforting under hers.

Queenie giggles and Tina clamps down on her shields – too late.

"Well, that _is_ one way!"

"Queenie, please stop!" Tina buries her hot face in her mug.

Her sister pouts prettily. "What? I'm happy for ya. I'm glad…"

"What's so funny?"

They look over to see Newt emerging from his case after feeding his creatures.

He joins Tina at the table, and smiles as Queenie sends a cup of tea to land in front of him without spilling a drop.

"She's just teasing me," Tina grouses. "As usual." She drains the last of her coffee and gestures at the pot on the sideboard, forehead wrinkling in concentration. Very slowly, it floats over and settles on the table between the mismatched plates.

Queenie claps. "You've gotten good at that!" A few more flicks of her wand sends the jam and butter next to the toast as she sits down across from Tina. "This is nice. Usually, I've already left before you two get up." She smirks as the couple blush, glance at each other and then away. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Tina snorts but relaxes just a bit. "So what're we doing this weekend? Is Jacob coming over tonight?"

"Oh! It’s the berries!" Queenie looks even more excited – if that's possible. "He's offered to take us all to a baseball game tomorrow night."

The butter knife drops from Tina's suddenly nerveless fingers with a clatter, spraying yellow droplets across the table. She doesn’t notice. "What? No!"

"Teenie, come on…."

Tina slaps her hand down on the table, making the dishes rattle. "No. Absolutely not! If someone saw us we'd all be arrested – again." She rubs her forehead, tiredly. "Queenie, I know you love Jacob, and you want to do things together. But something so obvious…."

"What's baseball?"

Newt has been forgotten in their argument, but his question makes them both look at him.

"It's a no-maj sport that's very popular," Tina says with a sigh, replacing the knife and wiping up the butter. "Like quodpot for us or quidditch in England." She gives him a quick rundown, remembering an article in the Ghost recently that explained the rules.

"So many people go to these games?" Newt spreads jam on a piece of toast, looking thoughtful.

Tina shrugs. "Hundreds I suppose. Like I said, people are mad for it." She narrows her eyes at him. "Not you too…."

Queenie laughs. "I like the way you think!"

"Alright, out with it," Tina growls. Newt hastens to comply.

"I was just thinking that if hundreds of muggles – no-majs – will be present and no witches or wizards are supposed to be…."

"Go on…." She really doesn’t like where this is going.

Newt takes a sip of tea. "Then if any _are_ there and see us…."

"They can't report us without admitting they were there themselves," Tina finishes. "I still don't like it." She glances at Queenie. "I guess if we're very, very careful to blend in…."

"Jacob says they sell Nathan's hot dogs," Queenie wheedles.

Tina tries to hide a smile and fails. "Okay, okay! We'll go! I just hope we don’t regret it."

Newt reaches into his waistcoat pocket and sets a small vial in front of her. "You might want this."

"What is it?" She picks it up, curiously.

"Your nerve calming potion. I thought you might want to add it to your medicine chest."

She grins and leans over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you!" She shoots Queenie a disgusted look. "I think I'll need it."

They're just cleaning up when a tap at the window makes them all look around.

"What on earth?" Queenie lets in the large eagle owl and unties the note from its leg. "It's for you." She hands the folded paper to Tina. With a hoot, the owl launches itself from the window ledge.

Tina breaks the wax seals and reads. "It's from Mr. Graves," she says slowly. "He wants to meet with me this morning. I wonder why?"

"Well, you'd better hurry and get ready if you're goin' in to work with me," Queenie says.

"Oh, right!" Tina bolts up from her chair. "I don't know what to –"

Queenie waves a hand. "Go wash up, and I'll get your clothes ready."

"Thanks, sis!" Tina ducks into the bedroom for her toiletry bag before rushing out of the apartment headed for the hall bathroom.

Newt picks up the note and scans it. "What do you think it's about?" he asks as Queenie corrals the last dish into the cupboard.

She shakes her head, looking worried. "I dunno. I'm guessin' they want to know when she's going back to work."

"She's not ready yet," Newt says, decisively. It's not just because he doesn't want their time together to end, he tells himself. It's not just because he wants to protect her, keep her close and never let her out of his sight again.

Queenie squeezes his shoulder on her way to the bedroom. "No, she's not, honey. But you're doin' her a world of good. I promise."

Tina breezes back in and the sisters shut themselves in the bedroom while Newt wanders aimlessly around the apartment. Raised voices from behind the door don't make him feel any better.

When they emerge, Tina is wearing the grey dress and looking fretful. "I don't know why I can't wear trousers. I always wear trousers to the office!"

"Trust me," Queenie says, fluttering around her, twitching her collar straight and smoothing flyaway curls. "This is better. Besides, you're on vacation right now."

Tina snorts. "Some vacation."

Queenie looks abashed, and Tina sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just….nervous."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Newt offers without much hope.

"No," Tina says automatically.

Queenie touches her cheek. "It's not weak to admit you need help, honey."

Tina smiles, a little tearfully. "You've been saying that since we were kids."

"And I'll keep sayin' it until you believe it."

"Alright." Tina reaches to take Newt's hand. "I really would like you there."

Queenie smiles. "And I'll stand outside Mr. Graves' door and glare at everybody who dares think about you."

Tina giggles in spite of herself. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

As they stride across the atrium of the Woolworth building, heels clicking, Tina sees heads turning in their direction.

"Just ignore it," Queenie hisses out of the corner of her mouth like a con. "Keep your chin up."

Tina clenches her jaw so hard her teeth ache, holding back the urge to hex the whisperers into the middle of next week. On her other side, Newt moves just a fraction closer, and she feels his hand twitch against hers as though he wants to touch her in reassurance.

In the elevator, Red gives her a toothy smile. "Good to see you back here, Tina."

"Thanks, Red. It's good to see you, too."

Any relief his comment might have caused Tina is yanked away as they walk through the DMLE.

All conversation stops as though cut off with a silencing charm. She focuses on the hallway ahead, but she doesn't miss the whispers that start up as she passes.

"It's rude to point!" Queenie snaps behind her, and Tina has to stifle an insane urge to laugh. _That'd really make them think I'd cracked up._

At Mr. Graves' door, she stops and takes a deep breath.

"We'll wait right here," her sister says, all positive and encouraging. Newt smiles at her and despite his denials, she thinks he looks worried.

Tina raises her hand and knocks.

* * *

When the door closes behind her, Newt slumps against the wall beside Queenie. "I don't like this," he mutters, looking back down the hallway towards the auror department. "She's bound to have nightmares."

He doesn't usually get angry, but at this moment he's feeling much as he did the evening Tina was rescued. True, his colleagues at the Ministry of Magic aren’t exactly friendly, but they had never treated him with such cold disdain.

"You'll just have to make sure she doesn't," Queenie says calmly.

He glances at her. _Do you mean?_

She gives him a bright smile. "At least it'll be fun!"

Newt groans and closes his eyes in resignation that there is no such thing as a secret around Queenie. "It amazes me how Tina has lived with you all these years," he says.

Queenie snickers. "She’s used to it. It's so much fun making her blush. And you're just as bad." She sobers as one of Tina's coworkers approaches them, carrying several files. She knocks and goes in when Mr. Graves answers.

"She's one of the worst," Queenie says, in the barest whisper. "She's resented Teenie since her first day in the department. They don't get put on the same team so Teenie doesn't know."

The woman re-emerges, shooting Queenie a coldly triumphant look. She gets halfway down the corridor before she trips – just as Newt raises a hand to scratch his nose – and staggers dramatically into the DMLE trying desperately not to fall.

Queenie turns innocent blue eyes on Newt as the sound of laughter reaches them. “Shame. She’s always been such a klutz."

“Really? Sad, isn’t it?” Newt says blandly while settling in to wait. He hopes Tina's meeting doesn't last too long; he wants to get her home so he can start repairing the damage this ill-advised visit has already done.

* * *

Tina perches on one of the guest chairs across from Mr. Graves' desk. She can’t help but feel like an Ilvermorny student being reprimanded by the headmaster.

"How are you, Goldstein?"

"I'm….getting better, sir." She neglects to mention that the nightmares have only stopped because she has been ill in bed for the past week.

He takes her reply at face value. "Good." He pages through the folder in front of him. "I have a few things I wanted to speak to you about. First, there are the Copper Hand gang members we arrested at the warehouse."

She stiffens, but he's kind enough to ignore it.

"I don't think you'll be called upon to testify should there be any trials." He voice is cold and hard. "We have more than enough evidence to convict them either way. But, I wanted to warn you that it's a possibility."

Tina clenches her hands in her lap to stop them from shaking. "What about…." It takes an effort to get the word out, "Raul?"

Graves blinks. "Mr. Balazar? What about him?"

"I killed him!" She claps a hand over her mouth, wishing she could take the words back. _Brilliant. Now he'll have no choice but to arrest you._

"Really?" Graves raises an eyebrow. "Raul Balazar was a casualty of the fight as we raided the warehouse and rescued you. I didn't see you kill anyone."

Tina stares at him. "But the aurors and the healers who were there…."

"All say the same thing," Graves says steadily. "I won't deny that he might have given us valuable information about the Copper Hand's affairs. But seeing as we did arrest several of his lieutenants, it's not much of a loss."

A knock interrupts them, and Graves looks irritated. "Yes?"

Marlene Jones, one of the senior aurors, steps in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Graves. I didn't know you were in a meeting." She offers him the stack of files she carries, ignoring Tina completely.

"Yes, the fact that I asked not to be disturbed was very easy to misunderstand," says Graves sarcastically.

Tina winces. She's forgotten how caustic he can be when he tries.

Jones blanches. "Of course, sir. I apologize."

When she's gone, Graves tosses the files onto the pile already on his desk and waves his hand. Tina feels the tingle of wards activating, extra spells sealing the room from listeners or watchers.

"Off the record, Goldstein – and I'm only going to say this once – I'm glad you took the chance when you had it. I wish I... Well, I won't see you punished for that."

"Thank you, sir." She stares down at her hands rather than look at him, their shared experiences suddenly heavy between them. "I was worried."

"Well, you can put it out of your mind then." He waves his hand a second time, and the oppressive feeling in the room lightens. "The second matter I wanted to discuss was the issue of you coming back to work."

Tina had been rehearsing her answer to that, ever since she read his note. "I'm sorry I haven't yet. I've been sick lately, and I still get tired easily…."

"Goldstein," Graves interrupts her. "It's fine. I know you haven't been medically cleared to return to duty yet."

She nods, miserably, picking at the skin around her nails. "I'm supposed to see the healer next week."

Despite preparing a defense, Tina realizes she hasn't _thought_ about returning to work. Not because she doesn't want to – she loves the job itself. But dealing with the stares and whispers from people she thought were… not friends exactly, but colleagues and people she's supposed to entrust with her life – she's not sure she has the strength to face that yet. She glances up at Graves, the one person who could probably give her some advice, and finds him watching her with an expression that might be called compassion on another man.

"Take your time," he says quietly. He stands up and comes around the desk. "We'll work something out, and you'll have a job here if you still want it."

She stands up hastily as he opens the door for her. "Thank you, sir."

"Miss Goldstein, Mr. Scamander." Graves leads the way down the hall.

Tina falls back beside Queenie who gives her hand a quick squeeze. In the DMLE, Graves bids them goodbye, but as they turn toward the elevator, the faintest whisper reaches Tina's ears.

"Whore."

Tina, Queenie and Newt turn, wands drawn, but Graves is fastest. There is a deafening bang and a squeal. He strides forward and lifts someone from the floor where she has been thrown. Newt recognizes the auror who tripped – with help – earlier.

"My office," he snarls. "And if anyone else –" He glares at the other aurors, "–wants to make such comments in my hearing or _out_ of it, you can take your things and leave, right now."

Queenie giggles all the way up to the lobby. "He’s gonna fire her! That was the best thing I've seen in years."

Tina stands as close to Newt as possible. "I'm just glad I didn't have to tell him," she says, suddenly exhausted by the morning's events.

"You look like you could use a kip," he says, too quietly for Red to hear as the elevator reaches the atrium.

She shakes her head. "I've been sleeping enough as it is."

Queenie opens her mouth, and Tina glares at her. "Not. One. Word."

"Alright, alright. You two have a good day, and I'll see you tonight." With a wave, she heads toward the cafeteria to start the day's coffee rounds.

Newt tucks Tina's hand into the crook of his arm once they are out on the street. "What would you like to do now? Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

She shakes her head. "Can we just go home, please? And maybe spend the day with your creatures?"

"Of course, Tina. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

Tina changes into trousers and an old button-down shirt as soon as they arrive back at the apartment. She insists on helping with the chores in his case, and Newt doesn't argue.

He finds her sometime later sitting with Dougal and the niffler in the plains habitat watching the herd of miniature horses.

The face she lifts to his is wet with tears. He sinks to the ground behind her and pulls her into his arms – back against his chest, knees buttressing her sides.

She relaxes against him, and he rests his chin on the top of her head. She smells of grass and lavender with just a hint of sweat. "Want to talk about it?"

"Graves asked when I'm coming back to work." She traces the scars of claw marks on the back of his hand.

"And what did you say?" He keeps his voice even, almost uninterested.

She shrugs. "I didn't, really." She dangles her locket above the niffler, smiling slightly as he swipes at it from her lap.

He takes a deep breath before he asks, "Do you _want_ to go back?"

"I….I don't know. I love being an auror – it's what I always wanted to do, but…." She shivers, and he tightens his hold. "Just knowing the everyone saw those photos and talked about them and now they're thinking things about me. Judging me."

Newt isn't sure what to say to that. "You could try it, just for a while. See how it goes."

"Maybe." Her voice is bleak, and Dougal pats her arm reassuringly, his huge eyes flashing blue just for a moment. "It's too bad he can't tell us what will happen."

"What might happen," Newt corrects, gently. "There are many possible futures. And you don't have to decide on one of them right now."

Some of the tension drains out of her. "That's true," she says, sounding more hopeful.

He drops a kiss on her head. "At this moment, I see lunch in our futures."

She laughs and lets him pull her to her feet, cuddling the niffler who is reluctant to part with her necklace. "I should duplicate it and give him the copy, but without the pictures."

"May I see them?" Newt knows the locket and whatever it contains are precious to her. She wears it nearly every day – except with her fanciest clothes, and he suspects Queenie is responsible for that – and often clasps it as if to draw strength from the cool metal.

She doesn't hesitate. "Of course." She lifts the chain over her head, avoiding the niffler's grasping paws.

Newt smiles at the sight of toddler Queenie's long golden curls. The couple, as light and dark as their daughters, are radiantly happy and he suspects the photo was taken on their wedding day. "You and Queenie look like them."

"I know." She takes the necklace back, gazing at the pictures a little sadly. "I remember Papa used to joke that Mama had cooking magic. I realize now we weren't very well off, but we always had plenty to eat and something special on Friday nights. I guess that's why Queenie's so good with food."

"What about your father?"

Tina shakes her head. "I take after him – he was best at charms. He used to make our dolls dance. And he was always thinking up little things to make Mama's life easier even if they didn't work half the time." She chuckles and wipes away a tear. "They would've liked you, I know. I….I think about them every day. Wondering if I've done the right thing, if they would be proud of me…."

Newt takes the Niffler from her and sets it on the ground, before pulling her into his embrace again. "I know they would be."

* * *

Jacob eats dinner with them that night, trying to explain the intricacies of baseball before tomorrow's outing. Tina feigns interest when required, but otherwise doesn't say much, only picking at her food.

Queenie shoots Newt an inquiring look.

_It was a long day,_ he thinks at her, recalling their conversation in his case.

She smiles at him, and Tina glowers at them both before turning away to ask Jacob a question.

They finish eating and clean up the kitchen together.

Queenie suggests a nightcap, but Tina begs off. "I think I'll turn in early. G'night everyone!" She disappears into Newt's case.

"Well, don't just stand there, honey," Queenie says, flapping a hand at Newt. "Go after her."

He hesitates, not wanting to be rude, but Jacob is nodding, too. "I got the feelin' Tina could use some company right now," he says. "She looked kinda down at dinner."

"That's true. Well, goodnight then."

He makes his way down the ladder, to find Tina over by the potions ingredients leafing idly through the book of recipes.

"Looking for anything in particular?" He scans the page she's on. "I don't think we need a love potion, do you?"

She gives him a delighted smile. "No...I was just curious. Love potions weren't allowed at Ilvermorny."

"They were at Hogwarts." Newt shudders. "It never turned out well from what I saw, though. "

Tina closes the book. "I can imagine." Her expression darkens. "It seems like it would be really easy to take advantage of someone that way."

He recognizes the danger signs and tugs her away from the table. "No bad thoughts tonight," he says lightly.

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow in challenge. "And what do you intend to do about them?"

He leans forward and kisses her, firmly but not lingering. "That, for starters."

"Hmm…." She opens her eyes with a dreamy smile. "And what else?"

"Why don't you get changed for bed, and then I'll show you?"

She kisses the tip of his nose. "It's a deal."

As she turns away, Newt catches sight of the package on his desk.

"Oh, wait. I have something for you." He picks up the elegantly wrapped box and holds it out to her.

"What's this?" Tina takes it gingerly. "You didn't have to buy me anything, Newt."

He shrugs." I wanted to. As for what it is, why don't you open it and see?"

She sits down on the bed and carefully unfastens the silver ribbon and gold paper to reveal a small, glass tank full of grass, tiny flowers and….

"A mouse!" Tina looks up at him, brown eyes shining. "Is it –?"

"One of the figurines, yes." He sits beside her and, reaching into the tank, removes the field mouse. It sits on his open palm, looking around with lively interest. "I added a few more spells and enhanced the ones already there. It's as lifelike as I can make it."

Tina holds out her own hand, and the mouse scurries onto it. "Except it will never die or need to be fed," she finishes, holding it up to examine. "It feels so real!" Gently, as if it were alive, she tips the creature back into the tank and hugs Newt tightly. "Thank you so much! I've missed Bertha, and now I'll have her with me always."

He wraps his own arms around her, dropping a kiss on her temple. "You're very welcome. I'll teach you the spells so you can renew them when they start to run out. But they should last for quite a while."

She sighs happily and sets the tank on the table beside the bed, and they watch the newly-christened Bertha nibble on a grass stem.

When Tina yawns, Newt helps her to her feet again. "Bedtime."

"Right. I'll just be a minute." She ducks out the shed door for her little adobe house.

Newt changes into his own pajamas and has the bedcovers pulled back when she returns, once again wearing the violet silk.

"That really is a lovely color," he says, looking her over appreciatively.

An even lovelier blush tints her cheeks. "Oh? We can always change it to something else. Maybe red?" Her smile is mischievous, and he laughs.

"Perhaps….dark blue?" he suggests hesitantly.

She flicks her wand down her body and the gown obligingly transforms to a deep peacock blue nearly the same color as his overcoat.

Newt's mouth goes dry, and he licks his lips. "Even better." He reaches out to trail a finger along one delicate strap. "Quite a contrast with your skin…"

Tina shivers, feeling her nipples tighten under the smooth material. "Mr. Scamander, are you trying to seduce me?"

His heated gaze shifts from her chest to her face and back. “Would you like me to?”

His low, rich voice makes her shiver again and she bites her lip. “Please.”

He traces along her collarbone and back to the strap, following it down to the low V of the gown’s neckline. He hesitates, waiting for her nod.

She gasps when he gently cups her breast and sweeps his thumb across the hard peak. “More.”

He smiles, and his other hand joins in. Tina lets her head fall back, and he presses open-mouthed kisses to the slender column of her throat.

Lost in a haze of pleasure, she doesn’t realize they’re moving until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She sinks down and tugs on his wrists, but he resists.

A powerful wave of déjà vu overtakes her. He towers above her, the bulge in his pajama pants in line with her mouth. She cringes, waiting for his hand to come down on her head and yank her closer.

“Tina?” Gradually she comes back to herself to find Newt crouched beside her, worried green eyes staring into hers. “Tina?”

She exhales noisily and manages to nod. “I’m fine.”

He looks doubtful but doesn’t contradict her. “I love you.”

Tears prick at her eyes, and she leans forward to kiss him. “I know. I love you, too.”

His mouth leaves her lips to drift across her jaw and down the side of her neck. She hisses as he retraces the path of his hand. At her breasts, he stops and looks up at her. “May I?”

“Wait….” She tugs at him, spreading her legs so he is kneeling between them instead of beside her.

He takes her mouth in a hungry kiss, both hands on her breasts. She moans as his lips close around one nipple through the blue silk, sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth.

“Newt!”

After a torturous minute, he switches to the other side, and she clasps his head to her, keeping him close. Each tug of his mouth triggers an answering throb in the tender place between her thighs. She can feel herself growing wet with the closeness and heat of his body.

His teeth scrape very gently over her, and she cries out, suddenly close to the edge. He sits back, letting her go with a faint pop and leaving dark circles on the gown. “Don’t stop!”

"Shh…." He takes both her hands in his larger, warm ones. "Will you touch yourself for me, Tina? Show me what you like?"

Heat floods her face, a different kind of fever this time. He watches her with the same intensity he shows his creatures, like she is the center of his universe. It makes her feel exposed and at the same time, oddly powerful.

She brings their joined hands to her bare thigh just above her knees and untangles their fingers. She takes hold of the hem of the gown and pulls it up with aching slowness, teasing them both.

He sighs as she is exposed to the cool air and his hot gaze. "As I said…lovely…"

She takes his left hand in hers and curls her right around the soft curve of her inner thigh. She hesitates until she meets his eyes.

He smiles at her. "Go on, please. I want to watch you."

In answer, she cards her fingers through the dark curls over her mound, sweeping them aside to reveal her secrets.

"I can smell you," he whispers, leaning closer.

She whimpers in the back of her throat and strokes two fingers on either side of her lips, swollen and damp with her arousal.

"Give me your hand," she chokes out and guides his fingers to copy her actions. They both shudder at the sensation of his touch upon her.

"So warm…" His tongue darts out to wet his lips. "What next?"

She finds the little nub with her middle finger, massaging it firmly as his own fingers keep working. Her eyes drift closed and he squeezes her knee.

"No, Tina. Watch what we're doing, love."

She opens her eyes and slides the digit lower before stopping, unsure.

"What do you need, love?" Newt pauses. "Show me?"

Tina hesitates and spreads her folds open with her thumbs.

Newt stretches up to kiss her. "I can do that." And he does, with the utmost gentleness.

She dips the tip of a finger just inside, gathering moisture before sweeping it over the nub. The resulting jolt of pleasure makes her hips jerk. She repeats the movement over and over, feeling her body grow tighter like a coiled spring.

"May I try?"

She can't speak, but she manages to nod. Her hands fist the blankets under her as his finger – larger than her own and so warm! – skates back and forth across the bundle of nerves.

He widens his stroke, sinking between her lips, around and back up.

She touches his cheek, and he looks up at her. "Inside? Could you….?" For the second time that night, she feels afraid.

He kisses her, very sweetly. "I'll be careful," he breathes. "Just relax."

She tries, taking deep breaths, but it doesn't help much. Every sense is focused on that small opening as he rubs and then _presses_ the tiniest bit.

He pauses and does it again, pushing in a bit further, and again. There is no pain, but she feels almost uncomfortably full as his finger sinks in all the way.

"Is this alright?" Newt is watching her closely again, ready to stop at the slightest sign from her.

"Uh-huh." She moans as he pulls out again, just as slowly. He turns his wrist and his thumb finds her clit as his finger returns to her depths. In and out.

She raises her own hands to her breasts, pinching lightly through the still damp silk.

Newt watches, murmuring encouragement as he increases his pace. "That's it….”

Her muscles tense and she can't help but thrust her hips, seeking _more._

"Come for me, Tina. That's right…. Just let go."

He presses one last time, and her inner walls clutch around him as she goes over the edge with a cry.

When she can move again, she opens her eyes to find Newt watching her. "Welcome back."

She kisses him hungrily, feeling the tension in his body in direct contrast to her boneless state. "That was wonderful. Thank you…" She pulls away and runs a hand down his chest to the waist of his pants. “But I think it's your turn now."

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "You don't have to," he whispers. "I'm fine."

"I want to." She toys with the buttons on his shirt, needing to make sure he understands "Not…as payback. But because I love you."

He smiles and kisses her very sweetly. "Then I accept. But let's lie down – my knees are rather sore!"

Laughing, she crawls up on the bed to make room for him.

He settles himself on the pillow, and she leans down to kiss him, her hair – longer now than when they first met – falling in dark waves around them. "Now…let me take care of you."

She leaves his lips to nibble along his jaw. One hand returns to his buttons, unfastening each as her mouth inches down the long column of his throat. Her mouth traces the scars and freckles revealed as she makes her way over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples and how he hisses when she suckles on them.

His obvious enjoyment gives her a heady feeling of control, and Tina luxuriates in it. She reaches the waistband of his pants, dotting tiny kisses along the edge, ignoring the bulge so close to her mouth.

She glances up to find him watching her, eyes wide and unfocused already. She tugs, and he obligingly lifts his hips so she can slide the pants down his slim hips and off. She tosses them aside and looks down at him.

Her first thought is that he's _different_ and it takes her a moment to realize that there is more skin that she's used to seeing. The head of his penis is just visible inside a sort of sleeve. Otherwise, he's about like she thought he would be, long but not as slender as the boy was. _Don't think about that now. It's not fair to either of them._ She strokes him with a curious finger.

Newt notices her hesitation. "It's how they naturally look, Tina," he explains breathlessly. "Some cultures remove the foreskin –"

She pulls herself back to the here and now, leaning up to stop his flow of words with a kiss. "Hush." She sweeps her thumb over the tip, and he gasps. "See? Not so different after all."

"That's….that's true…"

Tina cups her hands and whispers something. When she touches him again, he _jolts_ at the warm slickness. "Merlin!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: I did learn one other little wandless spell." Her smile is wicked as her hand wraps around him. "It's very useful."

_He's beautiful._ She's never considered men beautiful before. She wouldn't describe Mr. Graves that way – powerful, darkly handsome, yes. But Newt really is…all long lines and slender muscles.

His hidden state fascinates her. She traces the opening and gently pushes down, surprised when the skin moves easily, revealing more of him.

"Show me what _you_ like."

His eyes drift closed as she rubs soothing circles into his skin. “That’s...nice,” he manages after a time. His fingers drift down to settle on her wrists, keeping her in place. “Just like that.”

She gives him an easy smile as she uses her other hand to circle him. She squeezes regularly and watches his face tighten, resisting the urge to take him in her mouth. She wants to see him come apart because of her – lips and teeth and tongue – but it's not quite time for that. She files the idea away for _next time_ and contents herself with fingers.

Observing him as carefully as he did her, she trails one hand down to the fullness at the base of his shaft, massaging gently. Newt thrusts his hips and his stomach muscles tighten.

"Does that feel good?" She pushes her own renewed arousal to the back of her mind. This is for Newt, and he deserves the best she can give him.

His tongue comes out to wet his lips as he nods. "Keep going. Please."

She speeds up slightly, keeping her rhythm nice and even. She glances up from her hands and is caught by his frantic, green eyes. Unable to look away, she watches hungrily the way the sweat beads on his forehead and the tendons cord in his neck as he strains toward completion.

"Tina…I…I can't…" His hands fist the sheets on either side of him.

She leans down to kiss him deeply. "Then don't. I'll catch _you_ this time."

He spills over her hands with a groan that makes her tingle all over. _Oh, I need to hear that again!_

She slows her ministrations and finally stops as he sags back against the pillow, eyes shut.

Overwhelmingly curious, she touches the tip of her index finger to her tongue. His essence is bitter and salty with just a hint of sweetness. She licks another finger – and stops, transfixed in horror.

The palm of her hand is covered with a blotchy, reddish-brown rash. Dazed, she turns over her left hand to find the same spots. She looks swiftly up at Newt to see if he's watching, but his eyes are still closed, his chest heaving as he recovers.

She crawls up beside him and kisses his forehead. "I'll go get a washcloth to clean you up. Be right back."

He opens his eyes a bit and smiles at her so sweetly it makes her heart ache. "Alright…"

She forces herself to walk calmly out of the shed and around the back to the primitive shower Newt has set up. A wooden chest nearby holds towels and soap. Tina takes out a washcloth, fills a large bowl with warm water and, stripping off her gown, washes with the strongest soap she can find. It smells caustic and burns her skin, but she scrubs until she is red and raw.

She puts the gown back on and looks again at her palms where the rash is still plainly visible. She sinks down onto the chest, shaking and nauseated. "It's not, it's not, it's not… It's just an allergy…" But she knows it _isn't_. She leans over and vomits into the grass, banishing the mess with a wave of her hand. Her eyes burn with tears. _Things with Newt were going so well, and now this!_

"Pull yourself together, Goldstein," she says, wiping her mouth. "You're probably just allergic to one of the creatures or the potion ingredients you were using the other day. It's nothing to panic about." She takes a few deep, deliberate breaths.

"Just don’t want him to know. Or Queenie. Don't want to worry them." She refills the bowl and chooses another cloth, carrying them back inside.

To Tina's relief, Newt is sitting on the side of the bed buttoning up his nightshirt. He reaches out to take the bowl from her. "I'll do that, love. Did you wash?"

She turns away and busies herself with freshening up the sheets and blankets. "Yes, just a quick one." She climbs under the covers and pulls the blankets up to her chin.

He finishes his ablutions and puts his pants back on before joining her in bed. "Sleep well, love,” he says as he turns on his side and pulls her into their usual embrace against his chest.

"You too."

Newt falls asleep quickly, but Tina lies awake for hours staring at her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina can _hear_ them thinking at each other, blast it.
> 
> “You know, she doesn’t weigh that much,” Newt says thoughtfully.
> 
> Tina turns around to scowl at him. “What's that supposed to mean?” she snaps.
> 
> “It means,” Queenie says, raising her wand slightly, “That either you come with us to see the healer, or I’ll stun you and Newt can carry you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! "Open Doors" is completely finished. I will be posting one chapter on Wednesdays AND Thursdays through Aug. 3 (plus an epilogue). Thanks and love to all you readers and to my beta/co-author @katiehavok for hanging in there. 
> 
> In this chapter: the gang watches a baseball game; Tina visits the healer; and Newt asks a Very Important Question.

The next morning, Tina forces herself to be as light and cheerful as possible. She carefully does _not_ think about the rash or try to hide it, so Queenie and Newt won't suspect anything. Instead, she helps one with the creatures and the other with breakfast.

"Sounds like you two had a good time last night," Queenie teases as they putter around the kitchen getting in each other's way.

Tina bites back her typical admonishment in favor of a bold, "Yes, we did. It was….educational to say the least."

Queenie laughs delightedly. "Well, if you want any tips, just ask." She winks.

"I might do that," Tina jokes back, cracking more eggs.

"It's so wonderful to see you like this, Teen," Queenie says, pecking her on the cheek. "Newt's good for you, and I told him so the other day."

_I'm not so good for him, though,_ Tina thinks sadly, the smile sliding off her face.

"None of that!" Queenie scolds. "We're going to have _fun_ today."

Newt comes into the kitchen at that moment. "Is she worrying again?" he queries, tapping the kettle with his wand.

"Of course, she is. She wouldn’t be Tina if she didn't worry."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Thanks, you two. I really appreciate the vote of confidence."

In deference to the heat, Tina wears her lightest skirt and blouse that afternoon, her dark hair covered by a straw boater. Newt leaves off his suit coat and rolls the sleeves of his white shirt up to the elbows. The result is so compelling, that Tina can't stop glancing at him as they join the crowds in the Bronx thronging toward Yankee Stadium. Beside her, wearing a summer dress in her favorite shade of pink, Queenie can’t stop giggling.

They find Jacob near the entrance. He waves them over, and they find a spot out of the rush to take the tickets he gives them.

"I bought six seats," he says quietly. "So, we'll have space on either side."

Tina sighs in relief. "Good idea." Privately, she resolves to cast a notice-met-not charm if necessary (and make sure enough no-maj bills end up in Jacob’s pocket to cover the cost of the extra tickets). Queenie gives a slight nod to show she agrees.

Once beyond the ticket barrier, Jacob leads the way into the huge stadium itself. "Seats about 70,000 they say."

After climbing what feels like an endless flight of stairs – Tina is more out of breath than she'd like to admit – they emerge near a group of concession stands.

"Food first," Jacob says. "And then we can find our seats."

They scatter among the stalls and reconvene with hot dogs – Tina, popcorn – Queenie, Cracker Jack – Newt, and Jacob buys them all soda. "It usually beer, but…." He shrugs, handing out the paper cups once they find their spot in the bleachers overlooking the smooth green field.

From her place beside Queenie, Tina cautiously casts a light no-maj repelling charm to keep the seats on either side of their group open.

"Very nice," Queenie whispers while offering her popcorn. "It didn't touch Jacob at all."

They lean over to watch as, on Queenie's other side, Jacob points out the details of the field to an interested Newt.

"I'm glad we let them sit together," Tina confides through a bite of her hot dog, wiping mustard off her mouth with a pathetically small napkin. "Jacob will be able to answer all of Newt's questions better than _we_ could."

"I didn't realize there'd be so many people here," Queenie says, taking a fan from her purse and unfolding it.

Tina gazes around at the people nearest them. The majority are men but there are a few couples and families. "Yeah, but mostly men. I guess women aren't that interested in baseball."

Queenie shrugs. "I'd rather people watch anyway."

"Or eavesdrop," Tina mutters, too low for anyone around them to hear. Queenie just smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"So, once both teams have batted, that's called an inning," Jacob explains to Newt. "And there are nine innings to a game – usually."

Newt tries to compare this muggle sport with quidditch and quickly gives up, absently rubbing his already-pink nose. He suspects it's going to be quite blistered by the end of the day. He leans past Jacob to see that the sisters have their heads together about something. Tina laughs at Queenie's comment, and he sits back, relieved.

"Nice to see them having a good time, isn't it?" Jacob says shrewdly, and Newt wonders if Queenie's been teaching him Legilimency.

"Yes, it is." Newt turns his attention back to the field as the players walk out to a storm of cheers and applause.

While she enjoys the game itself – and idly wishes they'd had it at Ilvermorny back in the day – Tina finds herself paying more attention to Newt than to the score. He seems to soak up Jacob's enthusiasm and radiate it back tenfold.

The first time a Phillies runner crosses home plate, Newt cheers, ignoring the groans from the seats around them.

"Hey, we're pulling for the Yanks, remember?" Jacob says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, but it’s so nice that they’ve chosen an animal as their team mascot.” Newt smiles.

The other three look at each other, completely baffled. Queenie, seeing the picture in Newt’s mind, is the first to get it. She hides her face behind her fan, but her shoulders shake with suppressed mirth.

“I don’t…” Tina starts, then she claps a hand to her mouth, but not before a burst of laughter escapes. Thankfully, the repelling charm means the no-majs in front and behind them don’t hear.

Even Jacob can’t help chuckling, though he does his best to hide it in the face of Newt’s bewilderment.

“Uh….” He coughs and wipes his forehead with a large handkerchief. “They’re called the Phillies after where they’re from – Philadelphia – not horses.”

“Ah, yes, that would make sense.” Newt nods and turns back to the game as though nothing had happened.

Tina and Queenie lean close, still giggling. “That was worth sitting here in the sun for hours.” Queenie dabs at her eyes.

“I know! Poor Newt – this is all strange to him.” Tina gives him an affectionate smile. “I imagine I wouldn't do any better at my first Quidditch game.”

As it turns out, that single run is the only one the Phillies are allowed to have. By the eighth inning, there is no question the Yankees, christened with the moniker “Murderer’s Row,” have the game in the bag.

Tired of the heat and the noise after a week spent mostly in bed, Tina gladly accepts the cup of lemonade Newt passes her when he and Jacob return from a trip to the concession stands. As the new inning starts, she raises a hand to shield her eyes from the sun which has now lowered enough to be directly opposite their high vantage point.

“Teenie, what’s that?”

She turns to see Queenie staring at her. “What?”

Queenie takes Tina’s wrist and turns it so her palm is visible. Newt and Jacob lean over to see, baseball game temporarily forgotten.

“Looks like a rash,” Jacob says. “Maybe somethin’ you ate?”

“No….” Newt’s freckled face goes pale under his sunburn. “I think that’s….”

Tina yanks her hand out of Queenie’s slackened grasp. “Not here!” she hisses. She turns back to the field and takes a gulp of her drink, determinedly ignoring her sister’s horrified expression.

The rest of the game pass in brittle silence without a word between the four of them. Jacob bids them goodbye outside the stadium, and Tina sets out for home leaving the other two to catch up.

Queenie and Newt trail after her, exchanging worried looks.

At the brownstone, Tina barely has time to remove her hat before Queenie confronts her. "You need to get it looked at."

"It's fine!" Tina snaps. "It's just an allergic reaction."

"No, it's not, Teenie. I saw what –"

Tina balls her hands into fists. "Stay out of my head!"

Newt steps smoothly between them. "Now, let's just –"

"Not you, too!” Tina turns on him. “Leave me alone – both of you!" She strides over to the window, her back to them, breathing hard.

Silence falls, and Tina can _hear_ them thinking at each other, blast it.

“You know, she doesn’t weigh that much,” Newt says thoughtfully.

Tina turns around to scowl at him. “What's that supposed to mean?” she snaps.

“It means,” Queenie says, raising her wand slightly, “That either you come with us to see the healer, or I’ll stun you and Newt can carry you there.”

He nods with complete seriousness. “It’s your choice.”

“And don’t think I won’t do it,” Queenie adds, stubbornly.

Tina sinks down in a chair and covers her face. Her sister crouches in front of her, taking the mottled hands in her own. “I know you’re scared, Teenie. But we love you, and we’re not going to stand around and watch you destroy yourself.”

"Wouldn't you rather know for certain, so you can stop worrying about it?" Newt asks, squeezing her shoulder.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Tina begs, feeling close to tears.

"Tina –" Newt begins as she stands up, forcing the two of them to step back.

"I'm going to change." She strides into the bedroom and slides the door shut with a bang.

Queenie sighs. "You know what it is, don't you?"

He nods. "I'm fairly certain. Syphilis was rampant during the war, even among wizards.” He flushes slightly. "The need for companionship..."

He remembers a private in the dragon corps who had been ill with what everyone had assumed was trench cough or one of the other ailments common to wartime life. The symptoms came and went for months before the young man had leaped from the back of his dragon from several hundred feet up. An examination by mediwizards determined that the disease had infected his brain.

“It wasn’t your fault, honey,” Queenie says sadly, laying a comforting hand on his arm. “You couldn’t have known.”

“But I should have paid more attention! I should’ve recognized the signs. We were…friends.” He turns away from her, breathing hard. “I was with him when he jumped – he was raving about being attacked by stinging insects. I couldn’t get to him in time.”

Queenie reaches up and squeezes his shoulder. “I’m sorry. What should we do about Teenie?"

He sighs. "Hopefully, she'll agree to see a healer tomorrow. We could go tonight, but..."

"Yeah, I'd rather not force her either," Queenie says. "Not after everything else she's been through. The last thing she needs is us treating her like a stubborn child."

His lips quirk in a tiny smile. "That's –" He breaks off as the door opens and Tina strides out, dressed in a blouse and trousers. Without looking at either of them, she opens Newt's case and climbs down the ladder, letting the lid bang closed behind her.

"Mercy Lewis," Queenie swears. "She's gonna dig in her heels – I can tell."

He pats her hand. "Give her tonight, and maybe she'll be more clear headed in the morning." He starts to say something else and stops himself.

She sights. "Yeah, I think I will. I'll tell him what's going on – I'm sure he's worried about Teenie."

"Jacob's a good man," Newt agrees. "We'll see you in the morning, then."

"Good luck." She stands on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He nods and follows Tina into the case.

To his surprise, she isn't in the Arizona habitat or her little adobe house. With growing concern, he checks the other areas, but she's nowhere to be found. Flummoxed, he looks again, all too aware that if she is using a disillusionment charm he won't find her unless she wants him to.

At last, he spots a bare foot dangling from a branch of the tallest apple tree. He reaches up and wraps a hand around her ankle. "Will you come down and talk to me?"

"Not right now. Please, Newt – just leave me alone."

Reluctantly, he busies himself in making sure his creatures are settled for the night. With that done, he changes for bed, waiting for Tina to join him. When she doesn't appear, he makes his way to her house. Not wanting to startle her, he moves as quietly as possible to peer in the uncovered window. She lies in bed with her back to him, the covers pulled up to her ears, and he is forcibly reminded of the healer’s visit to her in the hospital.

He sighs and leaves her there, sure that neither of them will sleep well alone.

* * *

True to his prediction, Tina is dull-eyed and pale as the three of them eat breakfast – Queenie having returned sometime in the early morning. She picks at a piece of toast but doesn't really eat. The other two don't talk much beyond "please pass the butter," and requests for more eggs.

As Queenie starts to clear the table, Tina raises her head. "Alright. I'll go."

Newt sighs in relief. "Good. We'll come with you."

"Let's go right now," Queenie says, determinedly. "Before you change your mind."

They Apparate directly to St. Agatha's, and Tina wonders if the others fear she might try to run. They don't understand. They think she's afraid for herself, but she's afraid for Newt, afraid she's infected him with the dark and horrible parts of herself. She remembers how befriending the boy lead to his death at the very end. _Am I gonna kill every man I touch like some sort of dark creature?_

Althea Fontaine is seeing patients when they arrive, but she sends a message to let them know she'll make time for them soon. So Tina distracts herself by observing the other patients and their families. Some have been hit by jinxes or hexes and spot odd growths or deformities.

She notices an elderly man with the familiar greenish complexion of dragon pox being led quickly away from the rest toward the isolation floor, and memory overwhelms her.

_”Now, you girls sit right here.” The healer points to two chairs by the window. “I’ll have someone bring you a bite to eat in a little while.” She bustles off leaving them staring after her. Tina drops into one chair and Queenie scrambles up beside her._

_”Teenie? What’s wrong with Mama and Papa?” Queenie snuggles close to her older sister, a line between her small brows. “They hurt.” She rubs her forehead. “In my head.”_

_Tina wraps an arm around her. “They’re sick, but the healers will fix them.”_

When at last Fontaine is free, Queenie comes as far as the exam room door and insists on waiting for them in the hall. Newt stays close to Tina like the niffler tracking a gold coin. She's glad he's there as Fontaine joins them.

"Miss Goldstein, you're looking much improved from the last time I saw you."

Tina can't quite manage a smile. "I wish I could say I am. I uh...saw this –" she turns her palms up. "I remembered what you said about..." She can't bring herself to say the word. "And Newt recognized it, too."

"I worked with dragons on the Eastern Front during the war," Newt says mildly, when Fontaine looks at him. "I saw it in the men under my command."

"Hmm..." Fontaine waves her wand over Tina's hands, "Yes, it does look like the second stage of syphilis. Stand up for me, please."

Tina frowns and does as she asks, "Second? What does that mean?"

"There are four stages as far as we’ve been able to determine," Fontaine explains, now performing a diagnostic spell on Tina's entire body. "The first stage presents as a sore at the site of the infection. I don't suppose you remember something like that?"

"Nothing that stands out, no." Tina flushes and glances at Newt, but he shows only patient interest. "I was pretty much a mess back then."

"You can sit down again," Fontaine says studying the parchment produced by the spell. "The sores go away on their own if left untreated in about two weeks, and the second stage begins. It has intermittent cold or flu-like symptoms: a sore throat, fever, aches, and this rash on the palms of the hands or the soles of the feet." She raises an eyebrow. "Sound familiar?"

Tina nods. "All of those, but they came and went, so I thought I’d just caught a cold or had an allergy. Until I saw the rash the night before last."

Fontaine opens Tina’s chart and readies a quill. "I'm going to need to ask you both some personal questions. It is essential that you answer them honestly."

They nod, and Newt feels Tina shaking slightly. He squeezes her hand tighter, trying to impart some reassurance.

"Have the two of you had any sexual contact?"

"Yes…" Tina stares down at her lap.

Newt knows without having to look that her face is bright red.

"I need specifics, Tina," Fontaine says gently.

Newt clears his throat. "We've kissed and touched each other, but nothing more than that."

The note-taking quill scratches across the parchment. "Not orally?"

Tina makes a choked sound and buries her burning face in Newt's shoulder. "No."

"Alright." Fontaine takes the quill and scribbles a few more sentences. "Now, the first thing I want you to know is that this _can_ be treated." She leans forward to clasp Tina's free hand. "It _can –_  I promise. We saw a lot of it during and after the war, so we had to learn very quickly what works and what doesn't."

Tina looks up and nods shakily.

"I think the best thing would be for us to treat both of you, just to be sure."

"What…what does the treatment involve?" Tina asks softly. "And…will this be part of my file?"

"Nothing too awful," Fontaine says, handing them both pieces of parchment. "As you can see, it's a course of three potions to be taken daily and tapering off over a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Tina glances at Newt, and he knows she's thinking about the progress of their relationship and the ramifications for her future.

He kisses her cheek. "This is the most important thing right now," he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Getting you better. Everything else can wait. It's not going anywhere."

She bites her lip but manages a tiny smile in acknowledgment.

Fontaine makes another note on Tina’s chart. "Since the two of you have had sexual contact, I’m also prescribing a long-term contraceptive potion. I know you’re already on something but use this instead. Congenital syphilis can cause severe problems or stillbirth. We don’t want the slightest chance of you getting pregnant.” Tina goes even paler. “As for this being placed in your medical record, yes, it will. But that's something that only people with clearance will ever see."

Tina stares down at the paper, her whole form radiating dejection.

Newt looks at the healer and holds up a finger. The woman gives the slightest of nods.

"Why don't you go on out to Queenie, love?" Newt suggests kissing Tina's temple. "I'll be along in just a minute." He hates to order her around, but there's no other way to ask what he needs to.

"Alright." Tina stumbles to the door, and they catch a glimpse of Queenie before it closes again.

Newt turns back to Fontaine. "I was wondering how dangerous it would be for Tina and I to continue our activities during treatment?"

She purses her lips, thinking. "Since you'll both be taking the potions, and there's a chance you're already infected as well, none, really. Normally, I wouldn’t advise it but…"

"Thank you." Newt runs a hand through his overgrown hair. "She's been doing so well. The nightmares are still there, but I don’t think they're as bad as they were at first."

"You do realize that penetrative intercourse might be more difficult?" Fontaine says gently.

He nods, blushing only slightly. "Yes, I – I've been doing some reading."

She smiles. "I'm not talking about physically, Mr. Scamander, although that's possible. I mean, emotionally. I suspect your encounters thus far have gone well because nothing you've done reminds Tina of _before_ , but that's not always going to be the case."

Newt considers this, remembering how Tina had cringed from him as though expecting a blow. "I think I understand. I'll be careful."

"Good! Now, let me get you those potions."

* * *

When they return to the apartment, Tina stands in the middle of the living room, looking lost.

"Teenie, are you okay?" Queenie asks, lightly touching her arm.

She nods. "I'm fine. You should let Jacob know we’re back.”

Queenie ignores the obvious dismissal and glances at Newt. Reassured by whatever he's thinking, she says, "Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

Tina nods again and walks over to look out of the window.

Queenie beckons Newt over to the door. "She wants to talk to you," she whispers. "But I don't know what about."

"I can guess," he says grimly. "Why does this keep happening, Queenie? Hasn't she been through enough?"

She wraps him in a vanilla-scented hug. "Just let her know you love her."

"I do, very much." _I'd marry her if I could._ The thought slips out before he can stop it, and Queenie's eyes widen in delight.

"Do it!" she says fiercely. "Tell her that, Newt."

He looks over at Tina, still gazing out the window. "Maybe not just yet, though."

"I don't know...it might be just what she needs to hear." She kisses his cheek. "I'd better get going." She raises her voice. "You lovebirds have a good day."

"Talking about me?" Tina’s voice drips with bitter self-loathing, and Newt quickly shelves any thought of romantic proposals.

"Yes," he says, joining her at the window. "Because we love you, and we're worried about you."

Tina snorts. "Don't bother. It's not worth your time."

Newt frowns but lets it go. "Would you mind helping me with my latest revisions? I've been having some trouble rewording one particular passage."

"Alright. It's not like I have anything _else_ to do," Tina says listlessly and follows him down the ladder.

He insists they set up shop in the Arizona habitat, and as he expected, Tina relaxes in the warmth and sunlight, basking like a cat on her favorite rock.

"At least you can't get sunburned here," she says as he spreads out the papers, looking for the ones he needs.

He touches his reddened nose lightly. "No, thankfully magic can't go quite that far. Ah, here it is." He holds up a sheet of parchment. "Now, the bit I can't get is...."

They work on the runespoor description for a while before Tina loses interest. Newt can tell by the crease between her brows that she's thinking hard, so he leaves her be.

"I finished reading your letters last night," she says suddenly. "The ones you gave me in the hospital."

Newt lays down his quill. "Ah, yes. I hope you found them entertaining at least."

"Very much. I loved your drawings and hearing about your brother. He sounds like quite a character."

"He is. People are always surprised that we get along so well, despite the difference in our ages."

Tina nods. "Kinda like me and Queenie."

"Very much so. You and he could trade stories about having to look after your younger siblings and drag us out of scrapes."

She smiles wistfully. "I'd like that. It's been...hard over the years not having someone to talk to about things like that. You're lucky to have Theseus and your parents, Newt, even if they didn’t approve of your work. At least you can still talk to them when you want to."

He dares to cover her hand with his own. "I know. I'm sorry you and Queenie never had that chance."

"I...I think we need to talk."

Newt deliberately keeps his voice calm. "About what?"

Tina twines her fingers with his. "You and me. _Us_. This, whatever we have together."

"I thought it was called love?" He's not trying to mock, but as soon as the words are out he realizes she might take it that way. Thank Merlin, she smiles.

"I guess it is. I wouldn't know. But I think we should talk especially after –" she raises her free hand to show the rash, "this."

He wants to pull her close but restrains himself for now. Her control is obviously fragile, and he doesn't want to push too hard.

"These weeks since I got out of there..." she swallows hard. 'I know I’ve said it before, but it’s true: they’ve been awful and wonderful all at the same time. I couldn't have done it without you and Queenie and Jacob. I used to tell myself I was strong, that I didn't _need_ anyone besides Queenie, and even then, it was all about making sure she was safe and fed and happy. But now...."

She stifles a sob, and now he does draw her into his embrace, very gently. "While we were waiting at the hospital I realized I'm _not_ strong at all. Because I _need_ you, so much. And I don't want to!"

"Shhh...." He strokes her hair, smoothing the dark strands. "Do you know I used to think the same thing? Even before I went to Hogwarts, I had already decided that creatures would always be better than humans. And what happened with Leta..." He sighs. "Well, it only reinforced my opinions. Until I came to New York."

Tina sniffles. "And then you and Jacob bumped into me, and your niffler got lose and I arrested you..."

"And in spite of all that, you took us home, and Queenie fed us, and you put us up for the night. And by the time I left you at the docks, I had started to change my mind about people."

"I'm surprised you thought that after Grindelwald!" she says lightly.

He smirks. "He was – is – an anomaly."

"You got that right," Tina mutters.

"Grindelwald aside, after I was on the ship and I had time to think about that week, I realized I needed all of you – Queenie and Jacob, but you, most of all. I felt like less than myself without you beside me."

He darts a quick glance and notes that Tina looks a little panicked. She might guess where he's heading with this, but he's in no hurry, so he waits, carefully not looking at her directly.

She takes a couple of deep, calming breaths, and he feels her relax against his side. "Me too. I wanted to say something at the docks, but I was scared. I think I knew I was falling for you even then, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

Well, he's not going to get a better opening than that. Newt takes a deep breath of his own and pulls reluctantly away from her. He needs to be able to see her face. "I did. I do. Will you marry me, Tina? I realize that you in no way _need_ a husband, but I truly would be honored to have the job."

Tina stares at Newt in disbelief. This isn't how she was expecting this conversation to go. Happiness and despair well up inside her in equal measure.

"Newt, I don't...I don't know." She pushes herself to her feet, unable to stay still. She takes a few paces out into the desert before turning back to him. His hopeful expression is gone now, she notes sadly, replaced by an emotionless mask. "You realize that this...this broke me. I'm not sure I'll ever be whole again."

She swallows down bile to get the next words out. "Healer Fontaine told me they can't be sure that children are possible because I have so much scarring. And as far as sex – we might not be able to do more than we already have."

He joins her, taking both her hands in his. "I know, Tina. I love you, and I want to be _with_ you – however you will have me. We don't have to wed right away, or even at all. I can live without sex – celibacy and I are old friends, love, and I've never thought overmuch about children. I just want to be with you, Tina, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll wait forever if need be, and I'll be glad to do it."

She dissolves into tears at his words. She realizes she can't say no, doesn't _want_ to say no. "Yes," she sobs into his shirtfront. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close, the way he has since the beginning. "Good. That's good, Tina." Their lips meet in a kiss that promises everything.

After a few minutes, he leads her back to the rock where they settle comfortably, she in his lap, toying with his waistcoat buttons.

"We still need to talk," she says at last.

"I thought we just did." He feels so light he thinks he could fly to the moon without a broomstick.

She laughs and pulls his head down for another kiss. "I'm serious!"

He knows there are more things they need to discuss, and if she wants to do it now he finds he can deny her nothing at this moment. "Very well. What would you like to talk about?"

"Queenie told me about the photos."

Newt stops breathing just for a second. _Bugger._ He should have known.

"Did you see all of them or just that one of me and the boy?" He can tell she's trying to stay calm, not let panic take over.

He can't stop himself from grinding his teeth. "They sent me three, actually." Three proofs in black-and-white of her violation. Three moving images that are forever burned into his memory. He doubts even committing them to a pensive would erase their taint completely. He couldn’t even write about them in his letters to her – the first one was hard enough.

Tina finds herself fighting back a fresh surge of tears. _Damn, damn, damn._ She can guess what the other two must've shown. If she could, she would bring Raul back to life and kill him again. "I don't know if you can understand," she begins hesitantly.

"Try me." Newt's voice is clipped, a little irritated.

She shakes her head. She's not doing this right, but she can't think of any way other than to plow through it. "I mean, you're a man. It's different for you."

"Fair enough. Try anyway, please?"

"The boy...I don't know his name. He was young – probably about 19. He didn't want to be there any more than I did. They forced him into my cell as a kind of...initiation, I think." She fiddles with the button under her fingers, pushing it in and out of the olive brocade. "I won't lie, Newt. When I saw him, my first thought was how much he looked like you."

He nods, his chin brushing the top of her head. "I was surprised by the resemblance myself."

"He'd never been with a woman before – he told me later he had a boyfriend, but I don't think it got very far. Anyway, they were all standing around laughing at him, and I couldn't bear it. I'd sworn the vow by then – it didn't matter what they did to me. So, I made the first move." She takes a deep breath trying to infuse her voice with conviction she doesn't quite feel. "It was my choice. I just wanted to give him something nice in the middle of all that ugliness."

"You did." Newt chokes out. "I could tell." They are silent for a moment before Newt asks, "He told you later?"

She bites her lip, hard. Of course, he would pick up on that. Better to tell him everything. "It didn't just happen once. He would visit me when it was his turn, and we would talk. Before he left I would pleasure him."

Newt is silent.

She forces the words out. "I enjoyed it. I would close my eyes and imagine that he was you. And I would touch myself."

Still, he says nothing.

The silence goes on so long Tina thinks she might scream. Then, Newt gently lifts her from his lap and stands, turning away from her to look out into the faux desert.

"Newt?" Tina puts a hand lightly on his back but lets it fall when he stiffens at her touch. "You think I'm a whore, too. That's alright. It's nothing I haven't told myself a hundred times."

Defeated, she trudges out of the habitat, shivering a little at the cooler air around Newt's workshop. She puts a hand on the doorknob, intending to go up to the apartment to do...something. But, the apartment doesn't feel like home anymore despite its happy associations and Queenie's familiar presence. The case and Newt himself are home for her now.

Tina sinks down on the workshop steps and presses her forehead against her knees. _I'm so weak. I was right, I don't know what to do without him._

She knows she could _survive_ without Newt – she's been doing it her whole life, after all, but a part of her would always mourn him. _Just like all the other people I've lost._

"Tina?"

_If I ignore him, maybe he'll go away._ she thinks, remembering various bullies from her school days. But this is Newt, who would never bully her. _Oh, wouldn't he? He and Queenie were quite good at it yesterday._ She pushes the nasty little voice aside and looks up.

Newt is kneeling in front of her, heedless of the grass and dirt staining his trousers. "I'm sorry."

She raises a hand and cups his damp cheek in her palm. "Why are you crying?"

He shrugs. "For you. For me...for him too, I suppose."

"We're a mess, aren't we?" She manages a tiny smile.

"That's what my mother always said," Newt admits. "About me and Theseus both, actually."

She does laugh then, even if it's watery. "I can believe it!"

"Tina...." He takes her hands in his own again, running calloused fingers over her left hand. "I – I have a ring – not with me of course, it's at Gringotts in England. But I do have one. It was my grandmother's. She had two rings that our grandfather gave her – both are equally beautiful. When she died, she left one to me and one to Theseus. It's not a terribly large stone, but...." He halts as Tina lays a gentle finger over his lips. "Sorry. I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

"Why? Why do you still want to marry me after what I just told you?"

"Tina, if you found happiness and gave it in that horrible place, how can I resent it? I'm glad you had someone, and I wish I could have met him."

She doesn't try to stop the tears this time. "I did love him, but not the same way I love you. Please...I don't want you to ever doubt that."

He leans forward and kisses her. "I don't, and I never will. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina reach a milestone in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut, smut and nothing but smut. Well, there's a little bit of plot, too, just to move the story along. I bow to @katiehavok who is greatly responsible for this chapter.

When Queenie and Jacob return late in the afternoon, they find the other two in the middle of making dinner. Queenie runs to hug Tina, leaving Newt to explain to a confused Jacob about their engagement.

Jacob shakes Newt’s hand and claps Tina on the back in friendly fashion when Queenie releases her.

Tina flinches violently from his touch, making them all stare. She blinks, horrified, as she comes back to herself. "Jacob, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...." She turns away, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, it's fine. No harm done."

Queenie pulls Tina into a hug. "It's OK, Sweetie. You've just had a long day; we understand."

Tina wipes at her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so." She goes to Jacob and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." He pats her very gently on the back. "You two deserve to be happy, you know?"

Newt smiles. "I've been trying to get her to understand that."

"Hush, you!" Tina tries to compose herself. "So, are we gonna finish with dinner or not?"

The meal is a cheerful affair – with Queenie and Jacob teasing the newly engaged couple about their plans.

"Dougal could be the best man," Queenie giggles. "But be careful or the niffler will steal the rings."

Tina laughs. "He would, too!" She looks thoughtful. "I wouldn't mind being married in the case. If we actually do have any kind of ceremony, I mean."

"Who would officiate?" Jacob asks. "Could your boss, that Mr. Graves, do it?"

"No, he’s probably too high up for that." Her face clouds. "I guess we could find a clerk."

Queenie waves a hand. "You've got time to figure it out. So, Newt, when are you going to tell your family?"

He smiles at Tina who has scooted her chair as close as possible to his. "I usually write them about once a week or so, unless I'm in an area where communication isn't possible. I suspect they'll be very surprised, and my brother, Theseus, will probably rush over here."

"You have told them about me, right? I mean this isn't completely out of the blue?" Tina taps her fork against the edge of her plate in agitation until Newt stops her.

"Yes, love. They know we're...close. But they could hardly fail to notice when I sailed right back here after barely arriving home and then stayed so long."

She sighs. "That's true. I hope they'll like me." The other three exchanged glances at the self-doubt in Tina's voice.

"Course they will," Jacob says loyally. "Anybody who wants to hang around Newt here for the rest of their life must be something special."

"So that includes you and Queenie as well?" Newt shoots back at once, and they all laugh.

Queenie beams. "Yep! We really will be family now. Who would've guessed?"

"Yeah," Tina says softly, leaning her head on Newt's shoulder. "Who would’ve guessed?"

* * *

When they've said goodnight, and descended into the case, Newt turns to Tina. "I didn't know.... would you like to sleep here tonight or..."

"With you, please." She wraps her arms around his waist, listening to the steady thump of his heart beneath her ear. "Last night was horrible. I missed you so much, and I don't think I slept for more than half an hour." She grins up at him. "I'm gone on you, Mr. Scamander."

He bends his head to kiss her. "That's good because I've gotten used to waking up with you beside me, Miss Goldstein. Even if you do hog the blankets."

"I do not!" Tina looks indignant. "Besides, you're warm enough that I don't need them."

"Simple biology, my dear. Human males...."

She slaps at his shoulder playfully. "Yes, yes. I'm going to get changed and take my potions."

When she returns, wearing the blue silk, Newt is already in bed.

"Couldn't wait for me?" She climbs in beside him, snuggling her back against his chest in their usual way.

His arm goes around her firmly, and he brushes aside her hair to kiss the heart-shaped beauty mark on the back of her neck. "Thought I'd warm the bed up so you don't get cold."

"Mmm....well, you're doin' a wonderful job."

He feels her body start to melt into his own as sleep reaches for her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

He's standing under the endless blue Arizona sky. Red desert sands and cacti stretch around him on all sides. Newt sets down the case and opens it. Frank bursts out it in a flurry of gold, but instead of flying straight up, the Thunderbird careens right at him. Powerful wings slam into his chest and then his face. He staggers back with the force of the blow, feeling his nose break under the impact.

Newt struggles awake to find his dream is real – his rapidly swelling nose is pouring blood. Before he can even begin to sort things out, something hits him again, this time on the shoulder.

He snatches up his wand and lights the lamp. Beside him, Tina flails out again, eyes tight shut, making piteous, whimpering cries. He fends off several more blows before he pins her with her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her own. Instead of calming her, it has the opposite effect of making her fight harder, and Newt finds he can barely hold her. He manages to grab his wand just as it starts to roll off the bed.

"Expecto Patronum!"

His dragon Patronus hovers in front of them, pearl-white body filling the room.

"Get Queenie, please."

The dragon gives a silent roar and disappears up the ladder.

A piercing shriek rends the night, and Newt smiles grimly, wrapped around a still-agitated Tina. _Well, at least I know Queenie saw the Patronus. I'm quite certain that shout woke half the city. I never would've guessed Jacob's voice could go that high, though._

"Tina? Newt?" Queenie nearly tumbles down the ladder in her haste and hurries toward the bed. There's not enough room for three of them, so Newt reluctantly surrenders his place to her. Tina seems to wake up then, turning to bury her face in her sister's shoulder. Newt pushes down the spurt of jealousy – this isn't the time.

"Newt, honey, do you have any sort of calming potion?" Queenie is rocking Tina and stroking her hair, but it's not helping much. "Not Dreamless Sleep, but anything else?"

"I think so." Grateful to be doing something, Newt lunges for his potions cabinet. He rifles through it, knocking over several bottles in his haste.

Jacob's bare feet appear on the rungs, followed by the rest of him, looking spooked. "Everything okay in here?"

Queenie manages a tight smile for his sake. "It will be. Can you put the kettle on, please? I think we could all do with a cup of tea or some cocoa after this."

"Sure thing!" Jacob climbs, panting, back up to the apartment.

Newt finds a vial of a strong calming draught. "Here!" He thrusts it into Queenie's hand.

She levers out the stopper with her thumbnail. "Teenie, drink this; it'll make you feel better."

But Tina recoils as though Queenie has shoved a viper in her face. "No!" She swats at the proffered liquid, and Queenie barely keeps it from spilling.

Queenie's eyes unfocus in a way Newt is coming to recognize. "What's wrong?"

"They – he – gave her potions before..." Her words are slow as though she's translating from another language. "He gave her potions so she wouldn't fight him; so she’d agree to do _things_."

In her arms, Tina moans and burrows closer. "Teenie, look, I'll drink some first. All it will do is calm you down. You’ll still be you, I promise. See? It's safe…. Good girl."

Newt turns away and stifles a curse, wiping ineffectually at his own tears which are mixing with the blood from his still bleeding nose. He takes out a bowl and uses Aguamenti to fill it with warm water. A rag and a quick Episkey clean up his face, but his pajama top is stained red. He stares down at it, mind going blank.

"Newt?" Tina's voice is barely above a whisper, but it shocks him out of his daze.

He goes to her and takes the hand she holds out. "You gave me quite a scare, love."

She looks him over, blearily. "Did I hit you? Oh, Mercy, I _did_."

"I'm fine. No harm done. Scourgify.” He flicks his wand and the mess vanishes.

"Do you think you could come upstairs, Teenie? Jacob's making tea and cocoa for everyone." Queenie eases off the bed and takes Tina's robe, holding it out to her.

Tina looks around the shed and shivers. "Yeah. Okay." She lets Newt help her into the robe and up the ladder.

When they are all around the table with mugs of tea or cocoa in front of them, Jacob glances at Queenie.

She nods encouragingly.

"Musta been some dream," he says casually. “I get them kind sometimes.”

Tina has both hands wrapped around her mug, her chair pushed close to Newt's. "It was, but I can't really remember it. Guess that's good."

Jacob shakes his head. "Well, I gotta tell you – that dragon scared twenty years off my life!"

"Dragon?" Tina sputters into her mug spraying cocoa across the table. "What dragon?"

"I sent my Patronus to get Queenie. It's a dragon." And an interesting coincidence, considering Tina's fondness for them, Newt realizes.

She turns to him eagerly. "Can I see it?"

"Of course." Newt takes out his wand and concentrates on the memory of Tina's smile when he offered to return with a copy of his book. He has other _happier_ memories to draw upon now, but he’d rather keep them locked away. "Expecto Patronum!"

The dragon swirls into being and glides around the table. Jacob shies away from it, but Tina puts out a hand. "It's beautiful." The Patronus nuzzles her affectionately before disappearing.

"What –" Jacob's trying to recover himself. "What's it for? Besides sending messages and scaring folks, I mean?"

"It drives away dark creatures like dementors," Queenie says. Anticipating his next question, she adds, "They cause crippling feelings of depression and despair. And they can suck out your soul."

Jacob looks horrified. "Please tell me you can make one."

"Not like that." Queenie shakes her head, a bit sadly. "It's a real complicated spell. I can do it, but there's no shape. It wouldn't be much use against a dementor. But don't worry, honey, there aren't any in America."

"That's good." He reaches out and squeezes Queenies hand. "That's really good."

"You can make one, can't you?" Newt asks Tina. "Theseus told me they're required for aurors."

She sets down her mug. "Yes, but I haven't needed to in a while." She summons her wand, relaxing visibly once it's in her hand. Her Patronus appears as a squat, deep-chested dog. "Hello." The creature barks silently in reply.

"A Staffordshire Bull Terrier," Newt says as he lets the phantasm sniff his proffered fist. "Known to be brave, tenacious and a bit stubborn."

Queenie giggles. "That's Teenie for sure!"

Tina glares at her as Newt continues. "But also gentle, playful and clever."

"Ha!" Tina sticks her tongue out at her sister. "See?" She flicks her wand and the Patronus disappears.

Jacob shakes his head. "Amazing. Anybody know what time it is?"

Newt brandishes his own wand. "4:30."

"Well…." Queenie sets down her cup and yawns, not bothering to cover her mouth. "I'm going back to bed for a while."

"Same here." Jacob drains his cocoa and follows her.

When the bedroom door slides shut behind them, Tina sighs and leans against Newt. "I'm getting worse, aren't I?"

"Come here." He settles her onto his lap and wraps both arms around her. "I don't know about that. You've had a pretty stressful day: a doctor's visit, a proposal...It's not surprising you had a nightmare."

She relaxes against him. "I guess. But when Jacob touched me – I didn't mean to jump like that. I couldn't control it." She huffs in annoyance. "Some auror I am."

"Hmm….Is there someone at work you could talk to? Mr. Graves, perhaps? From what you and Theseus told me, he experienced some of the same things you did."

"I don’t know…Mr. Graves isn't the kinda person you can just chat with, you know?" They sit in silence for a few minutes until Tina yawns. "Sorry. I'm so tired, but I don't think I can go back to sleep.”

“Maybe I can help with that?" Newt reaches down and toys with the hem of her nightgown, the picture of innocence.

She stares at him, brown eyes very wide. "Are you crazy? If Queenie and Jacob hear us –"

"Well," he continues to trace the lacy edging. "I could cast a silencing charm …."

Tina puts her hand over his to keep it still. "Or?"

He looks at her and grins. "Or, you could be very, very quiet."

Tina swallows hard, feeling liquid heat pooling at her core. "What did you have in mind?" To her relief, her voice shakes only a little.

Newt raises his hand to her cheek, gently turning her head so he can kiss her, deep and slow. “Can we try something new?”

It takes a minute to get back the breath he stole. “What’s left that we haven’t tried? Besides the obvious, I mean?”

In reply, he traces her lips with the tip of one finger.

She blushes, feeling like a complete idiot. “I didn’t know men liked doing that.”

He gives her one of his sweet smiles. “With the right partner, it can be extremely enjoyable for both parties.” When she hesitates, he kisses her again. “Tina, you can say ‘no’, remember? If you’re uncomfortable for any reason….”

“I trust you.” She buries her face against his neck. “I’m just….nervous.”

“That’s understandable.” He gathers her closer. “And just so we’re clear – I wasn’t planning to devour you immediately.”

She can’t help laughing. “I didn’t think you were! So….” She takes a deep breath. “What now?”

“Hold on to me.”

She gives a little squeak when he lifts her onto the kitchen table and her bare thighs make contact with the wood. “That’s cold!”

"Hmmm…." He looks around for inspiration. "This should work." He grabs his blue coat from a peg by the door and spreads it out, helping her lie down. "Better?"

She strokes the soft wool and smiles at up him. “Come here.” She tugs at his sleeve until he’s standing between her legs.

He wraps his arms around her and gives her a lingering kiss. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s just, no one’s ever done this to me before.”

“I’m not doing anything _to_ you, love.” The smile is gone now in favor of utter seriousness. “We’re doing this together.” He plants a series of featherlight kisses along her jaw. “Don’t forget that.”

She sighs and tilts her head to the side to give him better access, gasping as he nibbles at her earlobe. “Mmm...that’s nice.”

Calloused but gentle fingers cradle her jaw as he moves down her neck to where her pulse throbs. He covers it with his lips before pressing with his tongue, a touch meant to taste and inflame. Tina exhales sharply, and he smiles against her skin before trailing his fingers behind his mouth.

“Is that nice, too?”

She clutches his forearm. “Yes. Keep going.”

He hums agreement before gently scraping her collarbone with his teeth. She makes a low sound at that, and he flicks his eyes to her face before swirling his tongue over the bony flange. She jerks against him until he soothingly pets her neck. He pushes aside the thin strap of her nightgown to lay a line of kisses to the base of her throat, making her whine.

Newt tips his head back to kiss the shelf of her jaw before resting his forehead on her neck. “Shall I...keep going, then?”

She doesn’t answer with words. Instead, she none-too-gently pushes his shoulders down, until he goes with a chuckle. “All right, Tina.” He kisses the swatch of silk covering the valley of her breasts, watching her carefully while bringing his hands to her ribs. He waits for her breathing to return to normal before gently cupping the swell of her breast.

She arches into his hand instinctively, lips parting on a broken sigh when he circles her nipple with his thumb. Newt mirrors the gesture on the other side until her back bows and she squeezes his arm. He nuzzles where she is fullest, pressing his overheated face into cool silk before kissing the gentle curve.

Tina huffs out a heavy breath while urging him to do it again, voice low and strained. “More…”

“Of course,” he murmurs, and kisses her through the fabric until her fingers tangle into the sleeve of his jacket. Smirking, he nips her very gently before kissing his way to the other side, flicking her nipple with his tongue. It rises beneath the silk and he scrapes the nub with his teeth before wrapping his lips around it.

Tina moans liquidly as he suckles her. He restrains the urge to grin before releasing her, relishing her sharp pants as he lazily swirls his tongue over the tight peak.

She shivers, goosebumps dotting her chest. “Is that…” she starts and makes a helpless little hand gesture, her cheeks coloring.

Newt deliberately moves to the other side to give it the same treatment. “It can be,” he murmurs around her straining nipple. “If that’s what you’d like.” He suckles hard, leaving a large, wet blotch. Tina arches her back with a low keening sound as her thighs squeeze him.

She gasps when he nips her just hard enough to border on painful. “I think I’d be okay with that, just...no teeth.”

Newt chuckles before dipping to kiss the stack of her ribs. “Then may I keep going?” he asks and slides his hands down to settle on her hips. It’s a credit to Tina when she shudders at the contact before squeezing his wrist.

“Yes, please.”

He swallows audibly, his calloused palms whispering over silk to the bare skin of her thighs as he crouches between them. Tina tenses on instinct but he’s there to gentle her, pressing soft, dry kisses to her calf until she’s slack and pliant against him.

“All right there?” he murmurs into the crease of her leg.

She hums, fingers splayed like pale starfish over the fabric-covered expanse of her stomach. Smiling gently, Newt captures her hand to guide it to his hair, urging her to weave into the chaotic strands. Tina latches on with abandon, anchoring herself to him while gently tugging his roots.

Newt presses his face into her inner thigh to catch his suddenly-short breath. “Feel free to tug,” he mutters thoughtlessly and is rewarded with a particularly hard pull.

Her skin absorbs his helpless groan when he kisses the twitching muscle just beneath his lips, causing her to hiss. Bolstered, he slides his hands along her inner thighs to gently press them apart. Tina offers no resistance when he spreads her open. A quick glance at her face finds her to be heavy-lidded and flushed with arousal, and he smirks before falling to his knees. Her other hand slides around his shoulder to the nape of his neck, petting him erratically as he kisses and nips a slow path inward.

Tina moans his name when he drags his teeth along her adductor tendon before suckling a red mark on her flesh. “Can you move closer, love?” he murmurs when she lifts her head, and tugs gently. “I can’t, er, reach with you all the way up there.”

He leans forward to demonstrate with a crooked smirk. Tina abandons his hair long enough to pull herself back to the edge of the table. “Is that better?”

Newt exhales sharply, the smile slipping off his face when he slides his hands beneath the lace edge of her nightgown. “Very.” He guides her knees over his shoulders as she rocks her hips, first one then the other, to allow him to push the thin material past her waist. Cool air brushes her damp center, and she feels the flutter of his lashes when he presses his face into her thigh.

“Merlin’s _beard_ , Tina…”

Tina forgets to be nervous in light of his profound reaction, feeling the small tremors that work through his frame. She smoothes her hand over his rough curls before scratching gently behind his ears, listening to the pitch of his breathing change from short and rapid to slow and deep. His lips curl into a smile when she fists his hair until he lifts his head just enough to speak clearly. “Can I keep going?”

The absurdity of the question makes her laugh, a little breathlessly. “I’d kill you in seven different ways without even lifting my wand if you _didn’t_ , Newt.”

His teeth find her skin, nipping hard. She hisses until he soothes the pleasant burn with his tongue. “That’s true, but then if you killed me, I wouldn’t be able to keep going.” He tickles the back of her knee before inching forward, his light stubble rasping over the tender flesh of her extreme inner thigh. “And if I’m not mistaken, you want me to keep going.” Tina holds her breath when his fingers slide up and inward, and he dips his head to breathe deeply of her scent. “In fact, I think you want it _very much_.”

Warm breath washes over her core, and she gasps in pleasant disbelief before lifting her head. Newt wraps his arms around her thighs to nuzzle her gently before meeting her gaze. His eyes seem to stare into her, and her heart catches before resuming in triple-time, hard enough for her to feel it throbbing in her throat, knees, thigh...and elsewhere.

He dips his head, never once looking away, to kiss the coarse line separating her belly from her core. She exhales explosively when he raises his lips from her skin before dropping her head onto the table with a loud _thunk_. He hesitates before carding his fingers through her damp curls, and Tina feels the shifting air current when he sighs while kissing the crease of her thigh. “Is this…?”

She gulps, a little desperately. “Mercy Lewis, please don’t stop.”

Newt nods before touching her mound gently. “I’m going to kiss you here,” he murmurs and puts action to words when she gasps consent. She fists his hair at the damp press of his mouth before tensing her leg around his shoulders. He hums while sliding a finger along her swollen outer lips.

“Here, now,” he sighs and kisses her wetly. She jerks and gasps his name, and his finger continues inexorably onward, gliding through her folds. She’s unexpectedly wet, and he makes a pleased sound when he traces her seam before pressing gently. His finger sinks just to the first knuckle, a welcome pressure, before withdrawing. “And here,” he whispers, and Tina lifts her head to watch him suck his finger clean before deliberately leaning forward.

His kiss is damp and open-mouthed and full of friction when he gently closes his lips. He kisses her once, twice before splaying his hand over her hip, his thumb dropping into the nest of curls to center over her. Tina keens when he presses just so, setting every nerve ending alight before exhaling shakily. “Last but not least,” he breathes and replaces his thumb with his mouth when she begins to tremble.

Newt kisses her with a hint of suction first, large hands pressed to her hips to contain their subconscious roll as he latches on. She scrabbles at his hands when he wraps his lips around her to suckle, as if it were a hidden third nipple, before adding the barest flicker of tongue.

The intense sensation galvanizes her, and it isn’t until he shushes into her folds that she realizes the low, heated moans filling her ears are her own.

“Oh,” she gasps and strokes his wrists. “I’m so sorry, I—”

He presses the flat of his tongue against her until she chokes on her apology, back bowing off the table.

Smirking with satisfaction, he lifts his chin long enough to flick his fingers and murmur a spell. Tina recognizes the vibration of a silencing charm and huffs delightedly until he dips his head to take a slow pull at her, following it up with a leisurely swipe of his tongue. Then she’s too focused on the pleasure snapping across her nerve endings to think of anything besides him.

Newt slides his hands up the curve of her thigh to her bottom, cupping and kneading gently. She feels him move closer as he shifts his full attention to where he tastes her, lips and tongue working in tandem to push her to previously explored boundaries and beyond. She cannot contain the roll of her hips or the way her arms tense against the table, and he takes breaks often to alternate between kissing her inner thigh and tugging her gently back to the edge before diving back in.

She can’t help squirming, instinctively trying to get away from the almost unbearable stimulation.

Newt raises his head, lips and chin shiny with her juices. “Tina, I can’t do this properly if you keep moving away.” He gently unclenches the fingers of her left hand from his coat and twines them with his own. “There. Hold on to me.”

Partially anchored, she closes her eyes as pleasure pulses through her. He does something with his tongue while sliding a long finger into her, causing her to groan. He thrusts slowly, maintaining gentle suction. Newt hums encouragingly and squeezes her hand, never pausing in his ministrations as she gasps, a slow tremor working through her stomach and thighs.

Her gasps edge into low moans until it all gets to be too much and something inside her breaks, rocking her body with orgasm.

He gentles her through it when stars explode behind her eyes, all other sensory input rendered moot by the sensation of his mouth on her. She comes gently back down to Earth to find him watching her closely, fingers drawing senseless shapes across her skin.

“How was that?” She finds it reassuring that he sounds nervous.

Tina lifts her head while reaching down to cup his cheek. He shows a thin sliver of a smile while kissing her palm. “That was…” she trails off, unable to articulate what it meant to her, but she thinks he understands. He offers her one final kiss before getting to his feet

His own unsatisfied arousal is very evident against the front of his pajama bottoms. Before he can turn away, Tina sits up and wraps her legs around him, making him gasp at the contact.

"Tina…I can’t….” He tries to gently extricate himself, but she clutches at him, nearly frantic.

"Please….I don't want to wait until we're married." Her hips writhe against him, and they both moan.

"Not like this," Newt says through gritted teeth, his face buried in her tousled hair. "I do….want to…." It's his turn to move, and she responds in kind. "But it should….be special."

She nips at his shoulder through his shirt. “It will be. Please, Newt.” Her fingers scrabble between them, tugging at his waistband.

“Wait.” He captures her hands in his own. “Are you certain, Tina? I don’t want you to regret it later.”

She forces herself to meet his eyes. “Yes. I want you. So much….” She’s shaking, but for the first time in months, fear has nothing to do with it.

He kisses her, and she can feel the tension vibrating through him. “Alright. We’ll go slowly and –”

She returns the kiss, effectively cutting off anything else he might have said as her clever fingers return to his waist. With a little cry of triumph, she wraps both hands around his length, making him hiss. She strokes him eagerly until he stops her, panting.

“Keep doing that, and we’ll be finished sooner than you’d like,” he says with a wry smile. “Here…” Newt helps her guide him to where she is wet and open. Gentle pressure and then he is sliding easily inside, tight heat enfolding him.

Tina pants, open-mouthed against his shoulder as her hands fly to his arms, fingers digging in so tightly, he knows he’ll have bruises. He doesn’t mind; he’ll wear them with pride tomorrow. For now, she is a warm weight against him as he squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his face into her hair.

Lost in the moment, he slides his hands from her hips to her thighs, intending on shifting her minutely to allow for a more satisfying angle, when he realizes that she is stiff and unyielding in his arms.

“Tina?” He draws back slightly, just far enough to find her eyes wide and unfocused, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth nearly hard enough to draw blood. Empathy and understanding fill him, and the essential part of himself sunk so deeply into her wilts.

“Tina, love, it’s...it’s me. It’s Newt.”

“Newt?” She blinks, looking confused.

Newt nods and gently frames her face. “Yes.” He ducks his head to catch her eyes, finding them no longer staring but intensely focused. “It’s me; you’re with me, and I’m – I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tina leans her forehead against his chin while _squeezing_ where they are joined together, and shares in his hitching breath. “Newt,” she says again and embraces his shoulders with a choked sigh. “It’s you, you’re here...and you’re, you’re…”

He waits nervously, unsure of what this is until she surges up to kiss him. His gasp of shock turns into a small groan when she drags her mouth to his throat. She chants his name and suckles the ridge of his Adam’s apple, causing him to gasp, before nipping his shoulder. He rocks forward to meet her halfway when she moves toward his mouth, and the gentle contrast of her fingers on his back and chest is enough to reignite his body’s interest.

She breaks away with a gasp to look at where they are joined. Newt’s gaze follows hers, holding his breath while she examines them before capturing his eyes with a radiant smile. “I know it’s you,” she whispers while stroking his neck, “and I know it’s not a dream because you have _freckles_ and none of them…” She allows the thought to trail off when he leans forward to kiss her, thoroughly enough to drive the memory of all other men out of her mind.

“I’m glad my imperfections are so remarkable to you,” he mutters hoarsely, closing his eyes lest he lose all control, “but I think – that is, we are rather, er...are you all right to keep going?”

“Mmm…” Her smile is gently teasing now. “I think so. With a little persuasion….”

He arches an eyebrow and squeezes her thigh. “Is that a challenge, Miss Goldstein?”

She hums and squirms against him deliberately. "Well, maybe you could show me your other unique qualities, Mr. Scamander?"

Delighted with this playful side of her, Newt withdraws slowly, eyes never leaving hers. He thrusts back in just as carefully, and she moans. “How will that do for a start?”

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. “Not...not bad...you need to keep going, though….” She pulls his head down so she can whisper in his ear. “Just so I can get the full experience.”

He presses their cheeks together to breathe her in before trailing kisses over the width of her shoulder. “And it’s alright if I touch you?” he clarifies. Her murmurs of assent are loud in his ear, and he waits until her fingers are knotted in his hair before leaning his forehead against hers. “Then move with me, love.”

It’s the work of only a few seconds to guide her legs loosely around his waist while tugging her closer to the edge of the table, but she’s breathing in short, sharp gasps by the time his free hand curves around the swell of her bottom. His other, he slides down her arm to twine their fingers together, and her palm is warm against his as they begin to move.

Her head falls back, and she makes little mewling noises every time their hips meet. Newt takes a moment simply to watch, memorizing the details of her face as her lips part on a sigh, before pressing his mouth to the thrumming pulse in her neck. Tina threads her arm around his shoulder with a moan before he plucks the sound from her, his lips forming the shape of her name in between heated kisses.

He finds himself rushing to the edge, overwhelmed with the sight, sound, _feel_ of her. He fights it desperately, wanting her to lead the way.

She tenses against him with a low sound, and he rocks his head forward to suck her shoulder before dragging his mouth to her ear. “Let it happen,” he urges and bites down on the lobe. “Just like earlier, just like we’ve done before. I’ll catch you.” His voice is ragged to his own ears as he grapples for control. “I’ll always catch you.”

Tina rocks her hips to better meet his thrusts while making a sound of frustration. “I can’t....”

“Would you like some help, love?”

She nods wordlessly, sagging against him and nearly worn out.

He slides a calloused palm over her shoulder to her breast, taking the time to squeeze gently before moving lower. His fingers splay across her stomach as he centers his thumb. Tina chokes when he circles her before pressing rhythmically and gasps his name when he dips his head to suck her nipple into his mouth.

The force of her release catches them both off guard. Tina cries out loud enough to test the limits of the silencing spell before trembling deeply, her sharp heels digging into his thighs as she winds around him.

She sobs his name and the thin thread of his control, frayed beyond repair, gives way. Newt presses deep as she quivers before going still, eyes squeezing shut when he finds oblivion.

He comes back to himself to the feel of her fingers in his hair, gently working out the knots before stroking the coarse strands. He smiles down at her hesitantly until she grins back; then he sighs and gathers her close.

They cling together for a while until he realizes Tina is very close to dozing off in his arms. “Shall we go back to bed, then?”

She rouses herself enough to nod. “Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

They both wince as he slides them gently apart, overstimulated nerves protesting, and Tina squeaks as a rapidly-spreading puddle forms beneath her. Newt steps away quickly to grab a clean dish towel from a stack on the nearby counter.

As he helps her down from the table, Tina realizes his coat slid onto the floor at some point, and she has been sitting on bare wood. “Maybe we should clean the table,” she says, and they share a laugh.

* * *

In the bedroom, Queenie starts awake. Her eyes dart around the room which is just beginning to lighten with the first hint of dawn. Jacob sleeps beside her in the enlarged bed, undisturbed, his breathing slow and deep. Otherwise, the apartment is completely silent, and she realizes that whatever she heard, it was with her mind and not her ears.

_Tina?_ She closes her eyes and reaches out for her sister, bracing herself for the emotional turmoil of another nightmare. Instead, she encounters a sleepy, sated contentment that she has never felt from Tina before. Newt’s mental signature is also close by, marked with that same blissful peace.

Smiling, Queenie snuggles close to Jacob and closes her eyes again. _Oh, am I gonna have fun teasing those two in the morning! And they’d better remember to scrub the table._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt and Tina endure some teasing, and Newt plans a trip to the sea shore in search of a serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, folks! We really appreciate it! Chapter 13 will go up tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that. Chapters 14, 15 and the epilogue (16) will go up next Wednesday and Thursday.
> 
> The article about the sea serpent is real. Thanks to @katiehavok for [finding it here](http://www.damnedct.com/sea-monsters-serpents-long-island-sound) and setting up a very nice story arc which will be continued in Part 3. :)

Newt wakes Tina with playful kisses later that morning which she happily returns.

“Mmm….I didn’t dream it, did I? You really did propose.”

“Yes, I did.”

“So we’re really getting married.”

“If you’ll still have me.”

“And last night, on the table...that actually happened?”

“Yes. Are you sorry we didn’t wait?” he asks, pausing to allow them both to breathe.

She traces his lips with a finger, mimicking his actions of the night before. “No. I didn’t want to be worrying about one night for weeks.” She smiles, teasing. “I guess you’re starting to rub off on me, Mr. Scamander. Because –”

“Worrying means you suffer twice,” he choruses with her, and they both laugh. “So weeks, do you think?”

“Mmm….” She snuggles closer. “You know Queenie and Jacob will want to do the food and maybe decorate if we have the ceremony here. Or – I’m sorry, Newt! I didn’t think….would you rather we get married in England so your family can be there?”

Newt shrugs. “It doesn’t matter to me, really. If Theseus is free, I might see if he would like to attend, but I’m more than happy to have it here where _your_ family is.”

“Oh, Mercy Lewis! Speaking of family.” Tina flops back onto the pillow and buries her face in it.

“What?”

Tina mumbles through the cotton and feathers, “Queenie’s going to be insufferable!”

He frowns, still confused. “About our engagement? But she already knows.”

“No!” Tina turns her head just enough so he can hear her. “About us. About what happened last night.”

"But how would she even know? I put up a silencing charm after all."

Tina drags herself upright and reaches for her robe. “Trust me. She’ll know. Legilimency, remember?”

“But I thought you could use Occlumency?”

“Well, I wasn’t really able to focus, was I? Besides….” She grins at him. “Who's to say she didn't pick it up from _you_ , Mr. Scamander? Accent or no, what we did...I imagine it sounds pretty much the same from both of us."

Loud knocking on the lid of the case startles them both.

“She must’ve taken the day off,” Tina says, once her heart has calmed down. “I wonder if Jacob did.”

Newt throws back the quilts. “Wonderful. Maybe she won’t tease too much?” he asks without hope.

“Ha!” Tina snorts. “You didn’t grow up with Queenie! She’s not the sweet, little doll everyone thinks she is.” She steps around the bed to drop a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m just going out back to wash up. I’ll meet you upstairs.”

He shakes his head. “I think I’ll wait for you.”

“Coward!” And she’s out the door of the shed before he can reply.

As soon as they walk into the kitchen, Tina knows she and Newt are both in trouble. Queenie and Jacob are busy at the sideboard with an array of sandwich fixings and a huge bowl of salad.

“Mornin’,” Jacob says when he spots them. “Or afternoon, really.” He rubs a meaty hand over his face. “Since we were all up so late, I asked my assistant to handle things at the shop today.”

Queenie smirks, eyeing Tina. “And I took the day off. Of course, some of us were up later than others.”

Tina shrugs and starts fetching plates down from the cupboard. “It _was_ hard to get back to sleep after all the commotion.” As she stretches, an overused muscle twinges and she makes a face.

“Hope you didn't get a splinter where the sun don't shine, sis,” Queenie says brightly. “That would really put a wrinkle in your day, don'tcha think?”

“Queenie….” Tina closes her eyes in resignation.

Queenie turns on Newt who has been trying, unsuccessfully, to blend into the wallpaper. “And you! What were you thinking?” She pokes him in the chest with one slender finger. “The table – really? This brings the concept of ‘dessert’ to a whole 'nother level!”

He goes bright red. “I – we – it was….” he stammers.

Jacob looks from one to the other, confused.

Tina takes pity on Newt and tries to intervene. “Queenie! We’re both adults! If we….”

“Did you enjoy your midnight snack, at least?” she jabs, ignoring her sister completely.

Newt’s head comes up, and Tina sees the muscle in his jaw clench. He meets Queenie’s eyes with a smirk of his own. “It was delicious.”

Queenie laughs uproariously and hugs him.

“Morrigan, help me….” Tina sinks down into a chair and puts her head in her hands.

“Someone care to tell a no-maj the joke?” Jacob is still standing by the sideboard, salad tongs in hand, looking completely baffled.

Queenie steps back from Newt and straightens his waistcoat before smiling up at him sweetly. “Well, I hope you washed your face before you came upstairs!”

Jacob’s sudden coughing fit drowns out whatever answer Newt might have made.

When they’re finally calmed down and eating lunch – Tina very carefully does _not_ think about the previous night’s events – Queenie asks, “So have you two talked at all about your wedding?”

“Just a little this morning,” Tina says, taking another half of roast beef sandwich. “We’re not in any hurry since –”

A tap on the window makes them all turn. A gray and blue pigeon is perched on the sill, a letter clamped in its beak.

Tina opens the window and takes the missive, glancing at the front before handing it to Newt. “It’s for you.”

“It’s from Mr. Worme….” Newt pries off the wax seal and unfolds the parchment. As he does, a newspaper clipping flutters to the floor. Tina bends over to pick it up.

“Is it about your book?” Jacob asks as they watch Newt read, his green eyes rapidly scanning the close lines.

Newt shakes his head. “No….Mr. Worme says that his son’s family is spending the summer in Connecticut – isn’t that rather close by? Anyway, his son wrote him to say they heard about some sort of sea monster terrorizing,” Newt pauses to roll his eyes eloquently, “the local Muggle population in Stratford.”

“That’s on the coast, I think,” Tina puts in helpfully. She scans the bit of newsprint. “I guess that’s what this is.”

He nods, still reading. “Mr. Worme thought I might like to investigate the incident since I’m, as he puts it ‘in the area’ right now.”

“What does it say, Teenie?” Queenie leans close trying to read over her sister’s shoulder.

“Apparently, someone or something had been stealing the lighthouse keeper’s chickens,” Tina summarizes. “He decided to wait up at night with a gun and try to catch the thief.” She reads, “'Pulling up the gun, Mr. Judson let fly with both barrels. There was a grunt of pain and a sound as of some heavy body struggling on the sand'.”

Newt makes a strangled noise of protest. “No! He shot it?”

Tina waves at him to be quiet. “'Then all was still. Getting a lantern, Mr. Judson found on the beach a huge fish the like of which be never saw before. He said the beast was almost black in color and differed from a flatfish in that it had a mouth that extended the entire width of its head and was armed with long, sharp teeth like those of a shark. The mouth, when distended, was large enough to accommodate a derby hat. Along the creatures back extended a row of sharp spines while over each eye, which was as large as that of a human being, was a feeler fully a foot in length'.”

“That doesn’t sound like any sea serpent I’ve ever heard of in Muggle tales,” Newt says. “And the one I saw on the voyage here looked more like a cross between a horse and a snake, or perhaps an eel.”

Jacob drops his fork with a clatter. “You mean there really _are_ sea serpents? They’re just magical beasties like all the other stuff you’ve got in your case?”

“I don’t know how magical they are,” Newt says absently, turning back to the letter. “But they certainly do exist. So I’m guessing Mr. Judson didn’t kill it since Mr. Worme wishes me to make a further study?”

Tina shakes her head. “No….it snapped at him – says it nearly took his arm off – and disappeared back into the ocean.” She looks at the date at the top of the page. “That was early last month.” She passes the clipping across the table to Newt.

Jacob looks fascinated. “So, are you gonna go see what’s up?”

“Yes, I –” Some of Newt’s enthusiasm fades as he looks at Tina. “I….don’t suppose you’d like to come with me?”

Her smile is only a bit forced. “No, you go on and have fun. I want to talk to Mr. Graves anyway. About work and other things,” she explains for Queenie and Jacob’s benefit.

Queenie nods. “That’s a good idea, honey. A little time apart will do you two good. Give you a chance to think about everything. As for Mr. Graves, why don’t you ask him here for lunch tomorrow?”

“Good idea. I’ll send him a note this afternoon.”

Newt still looks doubtful. “Well, if you’re sure. I shouldn’t be more than a few days.”

“What can we help you with?” Tina asks. “I’ve never been to Stratford, but I know we have maps around here somewhere….” She goes over to the bookshelf and begins rummaging.

“You’ll need to eat while you’re there,” Jacob says. “We’ll put up some food for you.”

Queenie nods. “Definitely!”

Newt looks startled at this sudden display of energy on his behalf. “There’s no need. I’m sure I can find a restaurant –”

She waves a hand and starts to clear the dishes. “Piffle! Why waste money when we can do it ourselves?”

“Found ‘em!” Tina crows, yanking a large, folded parchment from the bottom of a pile of books. The whole mess shakes but doesn’t fall. She carries it over to the table, and Queenie whisks the last plate out of the way.

“So….we’re here.” Tina puts a finger on the map. “And Stratford is here.” She looks at the icons in one corner. “You can take the train – I guess you can apparate back? – from Grand Central to Union Station in New Haven.” She points. “Beyond that, I’m not sure. Maybe another train or a trolley into Stratford. It’s a tourist town, I know that. So there’s bound to be an option.”

Newt studies the map, committing it to memory. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”

Tina gives him a teasing glance. “Well, you’re the one who got sidetracked on your way from the docks to the train station. So I’m not so sure!”

“The niffler got out, you know that.” He leans close to her, pretending to be looking at the map. “And I was curious about the crowd at the bank.”

Her expression darkens. “That horrible woman,” she mutters. “I guess I should be grateful to her, or we’d never have met you and Jacob.” Her frown clears as she smiles.

Queenie beams at them from where she’s filling a large picnic basket with the leftover sandwiches. “I agree, honey,” she says to Jacob. “That would’ve been awful.”

Tina shares a sideways look with Newt. “Yeah. Awful,” she echoes and grins.

The rest of the day passes in a flurry of preparation and a furious exchange of pigeons between Newt and Mr. Worme’s son, Donald. Tina sends a note to Graves and gets back a tersely worded acceptance.

At last, when all is done that can be done, they settle down in the living room for a last cup of cocoa before bed. Jacob and Newt play a game of wizard chess – both former soldiers, they are well matched – while Queenie works on a new dress. Tina pretends to read the latest issue of The Witch’s Friend, but fools no one – she’s gnawing on her lip too much to be calm.

Newt excuses himself early. “I hope to leave as soon as it gets light, so I’ll say goodbye now,” he tells Queenie and Jacob.

“I’ll come with you,” Tina says, standing up when he does and he gives her a pleased smile.

As she’s waiting for him to climb down into the case, Tina glances back at Queenie, and her sister offers a broad wink of encouragement.

“Are we really going straight to bed?” she asks lightly as Newt helps her off the ladder.

He pulls her into his arms. “Well, we _could_. Or we could talk a bit, or….”

“Or?” She stretches up and kisses him. He tastes of chocolate, rich and sweet.

“I’m sure we could find other ways to occupy ourselves,” he suggests, all innocence.

She grins. “I like that idea. Just let me take those nasty potions and get changed.”

He ducks his head, looking up at her through his hair in the old, nervous way she hasn’t seen in awhile. “You could leave your nightgown off.”

“I could….” She gently disengages herself and steps toward the door. “Or I could keep it on so you have something to look forward to on our wedding night.”

She snickers at his look of surprise and slips outside before he can answer.

When she returns, clad in the usual blue silk, she finds him sitting up in bed, jotting down a few notes in a leather-bound journal. To her surprise, he’s not wearing a shirt, just a pair of cotton pajama bottoms.

He looks up when she stops in the doorway. “You look lovely, as always.” He sets the book aside and holds out a hand to her.

She goes to him, twining his fingers with her own. “What’s this?” She cups his cheek and lets her hand slide down his neck to his bare shoulder.

He shrugs. “It’s not fair for me to ask you to disrobe if I don’t.”

“I love you.” She leans down to kiss him, slow and deep. “And I don’t think I said thank you for last night.”

“I love you, too. And it was very much my pleasure.”

He makes a low sound of surprise when she climbs into his lap, his hands falling naturally to her hips. She smirks at him before leaning close to kiss his collarbone. “Speaking of pleasure,” she says between targeted nips, “I’ve been thinking all day about what we did.” He raises his eyebrows curiously, and she smiles while leaning in to touch their noses. “And I’d like to do the same to you if I can.”

Newt squeezes her gently. “Only if you’re sure, Tina,” he murmurs before kissing her cheek. “Only if you _want_ to do that.”

She slides down his body in answer, tracing the puckered scar from a no-maj bullet with her tongue before following a long, thin zig-zag across his left pectoral. Newt hums in the back of his throat when she kisses down his sternum. “You’re so… _decorated_ ,” she murmurs from somewhere around his navel. “Not to mention the freckles. There’s so many of them.”

“I’m glad my flaws please you,” he mutters dryly and runs his fingers through her hair. She tenses when he touches her head, so he smoothly redirects his hands to her shoulders until she relaxes.

Tina suckles the fine, downy trail that starts at his umbilicus, tonguing the edge of his pajama pants before hooking her fingers into the fabric.

“They’re not flaws, they’re character,” she informs him before catching his eye. “Can I take these off?”

He lifts his hips in answer, allowing her to peel away his bottoms. She tosses them aside without taking her eyes off him, tracing his swollen length with a curious finger before circling his tip. “I didn’t get a good look last night,” she explains and strokes him experimentally. She smiles slightly when the freckles dotting his loose, velvety skin shift, before using her other hand to cup where he is fullest.

Newt watches through narrowed eyes when she leans in to kiss the base, smiling as coarse, coppery hairs tickle her nose.

“I’m okay,” she promises before running her tongue out to taste him, finding him rich and musky. She follows her tongue with her lips, kissing individual freckles up the underside of his shaft to the tip, where she kisses the thick vein. She hesitates over him, lips parted in indecision, and he’s on the verge of encouraging her away when she takes him into her mouth in one smooth stroke.

Tina uses her fingers as a buffer as she sheathes him, collapsing her cheeks for added suction. Above her, Newt exhales sharply while fisting the blankets. She feels the sudden tension in his hips and, retreating into a quiet corner of her mind, she focuses on the action of her lips and tongue to expertly push him to the brink.

“Tina,” Newt gasps suddenly and squeezes her shoulder. She blinks up at him owlishly as he gasps down at her before gently cradling her jaw. “Too much,” he whispers, and fans his fingers over her cheeks. “You don’t have to...I want this to _last_.”

“You want me to… _stop_?” she asks in a slow, dragging voice, and looks at him through unblinking eyes. His heart qualls when he realizes that she isn’t totally _present_. Keeping his movements slow and exaggerated, he pushes a lock of hair out of her eyes while modulating his tone.

“Tina,” he whispers and smiles slightly when she focuses blearily on him. “You’re all right. You’re here, see? With – with Newt.” She blinks rapidly while biting her lip, and he rubs her upper arms when she stares at him for a long moment before looking around.

“Okay,” she says, and shakes her head briskly. “Sorry, I, um…” Tina makes a rueful sound while dropping her eyes, nervous fingers worrying the edge of his blanket. “I didn’t mean to go away like that, Newt. I guess…” She trails off and glances at his naked midsection before looking away quickly. “I guess I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

He hesitantly slides his hands around her back until she sighs and leans close, allowing him to embrace her. “And that,” he murmurs into her hair, “is completely fine, love.” She kisses his shoulder and he smiles slightly while going on. “Why don’t we do something we’ve done before? I quite like your hands on me, you know.”

Her breathless laughter fills his ear. “I can do that,” she agrees and turns her head to kiss his neck, making him shiver. Tina slides around to kiss his mouth before pushing him into the pillows. She sinks down his body to take him in hand, smiling to herself when he sighs raggedly.

She kisses his patchwork chest as she finds her rhythm, delighting in his sighs and bitten-off groans. His lean stomach quivers beneath her as she works, and she nips at his side when she feels slow heat curl in her lower belly. “You can be as loud as you want,” she whispers when he chokes on her name. “I don’t mind. I like to hear it.”

She leans in to suckle his chest, causing him to groan deep in his throat. “ _Merlin’s beard,_ woman,” he growls when she smirks up at him and curls his hand around her shoulder to hang on tight. She squirms as her center tingles maddeningly, redirecting her sexual frustration into her hands until he shifts to allow her to straddle his leg.

Newt fans his hand over her waist to steady her as she grinds against the big muscle of his thigh, desperate for friction. She moans as she rocks against him, syncing the rhythm of her hands to the tempo of her hips until he gasps her name in a steady litany.

They shudder together when the part of him she holds swells, muscles winding tight as he hovers on the brink. Tina slides her thumb through the pearly moisture at the tip before swiping over the heavy vein beneath. His hips jolt off the mattress when he comes apart in her hands, milky fluid spilling over her fingers.

She watches as he trembles to completion, sweaty hands tracing her side and hips until he blinks to awareness. Newt sits up to gather her close, nibbling the shelf of her jaw before nipping at her earlobe. “I believe you were in the middle of something,” he purrs while tracing the hem of her nightgown. She moans when he gently pushes it around her waist. “You should...satisfy yourself if you’d like, or I can help. Whatever you want, Tina.”

Her lips part on a gasp when he drags his stubble down her throat to kiss the upper swell of her breast. His fluid still coats her fingers when she reaches to where she is slick and ready, circling herself when he takes a stiff nipple between his teeth and tugs. Tina shudders as he laves her with his tongue, fingers working faster when he moves to the other side.

Newt kisses up her throat to her mouth, drinking from her deeply until she tears away with a gasp. “I like hearing you, too,” he reminds her and smiles when she sighs his name before tipping her head back. He slips a hand between them while watching her face, catching her breathless nod when he brushes her swollen outer lips. She rolls her hips in clear invitation and he latches onto her throat while sliding two fingers into her, tasting her moans.

He murmurs approvingly when she tightens around him, peppering her throat and chest with scratchy kisses. She comes with a mewling cry, shuddering in his arms before going slack.

Newt gathers her close, pressing kissing into her hair as she catches her breath before maneuvering her to the mattress.

Tina stretches languidly, causing her nightgown to reveal her full mound and half of her lower stomach before she primly pulls the hem down. “That’s for our wedding night,” she teases and takes his hand to pull him close.

Newt pillows his head on her breast while sliding his knuckles along the smooth fabric. “I can’t wait,” he admits and kisses her gently. “How many days until we can marry?”

"Well....you need to go hunt down a sea serpent first, and I have to talk to Graves.”

“So, at least a week, then?” Newt says, thoughtfully.

Tina laughs, giving him one last kiss before snuggling down beside him. Newt just manages to pull the quilt over them both. As his eyes close, he hears her mumble. “Wake me up when you leave, please?”

He wraps an arm around her. “Of course. Otherwise, you would have to come with me.” She giggles and relaxes against him.

He waits until he’s sure she’s asleep before climbing carefully out of bed and replacing his pants. He sits down at the desk and, pulling a sheet of parchment towards him, begins to write.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Queenie have some sister time, Graves visits for lunch and a chat, and Tina puts a couple of plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters and the epilogue to go! Those will be up August 2 and 3. Part 3 is halfway done and @katiehavok and I are having a rollicking good time with it. Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments!

When she wakes on Tuesday, Tina instinctively reaches for Newt before realizing where she is. She rolls over and sees Queenie across the room under a pink quilt. Gradually, memory returns: Newt waking her with a kiss and helping her up the ladder of the case; more kisses (against the door this time) before he tears himself away and leaves; stumbling into the bedroom and into her own, now-unfamiliar bed.

She catches sight of an envelope propped against the lamp with her name across it in Newt’s characteristic scrawl. _How did that get there?_ Curious, she breaks the blue, wax seal marked with his monogram and unfolds the single sheet of parchment. With it comes a whiff of Newt’s own scent, and she breathes deeply –  _I miss you already –_  before starting to read.

_My Dearest Tina,_

_Good morning, love. I wish I could be there to wake up beside you. Or rather – to wake you up myself. I shall have to use our time apart to consider ways of doing that._

_I know you're worrying – what have I told you? – but you're going to be fine. Tina, your strength amazes me. No, don't shake your head. You might not think so, but you have come so far since the day I found you in that warehouse._

_I love you, and I look forward to the day when I will be able to call you my wife._

_Yours, Newt_

_P.S. Don’t forget to take your potions._

“He’s real eloquent, ain’t he?”

Tina looks up to see Queenie watching her, propped up on one elbow, her golden curls mussed from sleep. She sniffs and refolds the letter. “Yeah, I could never write anything like that.”

“I bet you could if you tried. Your school essays were always longer than they needed to be.” She grins as Tina gives a small smile. “That’s better! He’ll be back on Thursday; and until then, I’ll make sure you stay busy. We’ve got a weddin’ to plan after all.” She hops out of bed and pulls on her robe.

_Maybe more than one,_ Tina thinks, carefully occluding the notion from her sister’s Legilimency until she can be certain.

Queenie whips back Tina’s covers. “Come on! You can help me with breakfast. You can’t expect Newt to do all the cookin’ once you’re married even if he is good at it.”

Tina groans and drags herself to her feet, reaching for her own robe. “I don’t think I’ll ever be on the same level as you and Jacob or even Newt.”

“Don’t matter. Just as long as you can boil water without burning it, and learn to make tea the way Newt likes it, you’ll be fine.”

“That would be a miracle,” Tina mutters and follows Queenie into the kitchen.

* * *

After they’ve eaten – nothing burnt, thank Morrigan – Tina hurries to get dressed, taking extra care with her appearance – her best white work blouse (the one with the lace) and trousers. Instead of her worn, brown loafers, she pulls on her high, black boots and gives them a good polish. Queenie radiates disapproval at her attire but thankfully says nothing.

To Tina’s surprise, Jacob shows up at 11 with a basket of still-warm rolls and a lattice-topped pie.

“Made it with Newt’s cherries,” he says, setting it on the sideboard. “That’s some of the best fruit I’ve ever worked with. I tell ya, if he ever stops running around the world after beasts, he could make a fortune selling the stuff he grows to restaurants.”

“Or you could start sellin’ to them yourself,” Queenie says, carefully pulling a roast chicken from the oven. “Teenie, can you get the veggies?”

Tina flicks her wand and sends the bowls of roasted carrots, mashed potatoes and green beans to the table. “This looks like a feast. Are you and Jacob staying?”

“Nope, we’re gonna go out for lunch and let you two talk in privacy.” She wrinkles her nose, playfully. “They need to discuss work,” she explains. “It would be deadly dull.”

Jacob chuckles. “And not meant for no-maj ears, I bet.”

A thrill of terror goes through Tina. “You need to leave! Graves will be here any minute.” _Mercy Lewis, this isn’t happening!_

“Calm down, sis; it’s not a problem.” Queenie carries the chicken to the table, clearly not trusting magic to do the job properly.

Tina starts to shake. “Not a problem? You’re going to get all of us arrested! I can’t believe –!” A knock on the door stops her tirade in mid-flow.

“Just let him in, would ya, Teenie?”

Grinding her teeth, Tina opens the door to find Graves outside. She ushers him in quickly before Mrs. Esposito can protest.

“Howdy, Mr. Graves,” Queenie waves and gives him a bright smile.

“Miss Goldstein, Mr. Kowalski.” Graves holds out a hand to the no-maj. “How are you?”

“Doin’ good, Mr. Graves.” Jacob returns the shake with a smile. “How’d those pastries go over at your meeting last week?”

“They were gone before I had a chance to try one,” Graves says ruefully. “I think they were a hit. We’ve got something on Friday if you have time…”

Jacob nods. “Sure thing! Just send someone with the order on Thursday morning, and we’ll have it ready.”

Tina is watching this byplay with her mouth open. Graves raises an eyebrow. “Something wrong, Goldstein?”

“You...he…” Tina’s mind goes blank with shock and Queenie giggles.

“It’s alright, sis. Mr. Graves met Jacob while you were gone. He promised not to say anything as long as we kept things quiet.”

Graves’ face darkens slightly, and Tina stares, fascinated. _Is he actually blushing?_ “Mr. Kowalski’s baked goods are very popular at MACUSA. Madame President is very fond of his peach pies. She told me they remind her of the ones her grandmother used to bake.”

Queenie beams with pride in her man.

“So, there’s no need for trouble as long as we all understand things. Is there?” Graves coughs pointedly.

Belatedly, Tina cudgels her thoughts together. “Uh, no sir. Of course not. What would you like to drink?”

Queenie and Jacob breeze out, leaving Tina and Graves to fill their plates on opposite sides of the kitchen table in awkward silence.

After a few bites, Graves lays down his fork. “What did you need to speak to me about, Tina?”

Tina takes hold of her courage and makes herself look at him. “Newt – Mr. Scamander – he...we want to get married. I know we can have a clerk officiate, but I’d really like for you to do it,” she finishes hurriedly.

His pleased smile surprises her. “Congratulations. Of course, I’d be happy to do it. Just let me know when and where.”

“Thank you, sir.” Her next request is even harder to articulate. “Ummm….my sister and Mr. Kowalski…..”

Graves pours himself more lemonade. “What about them?”

Tina has a feeling he knows what she wants to ask, but he’s not going to make it easy for her by bringing it up himself. “They really want to get married, too. I thought if they had a no-maj marriage certificate…”

“Hmm….”

He considers for a long moment, and Tina forces herself not to plead. _He’s already doing so much just by not arresting Queenie and obliviating Jacob._

“I think that could be arranged. It still wouldn’t be legal here in America,” he points out. “The no-majs publish marriage records just as we do. So the certificate would only be a piece of parchment.”

She nods, slumping in relief. “That’s fine. They both understand that. Just knowing they’re married would mean everything to them.”

Graves studies her. “I take it you didn’t ask me here just to see if I would perform a double wedding. You could’ve sent a pigeon for that.”

Tina twists her mottled hands together in her lap. “No. I want to come back to work, but after what happened last time I set foot in the building…” She starts over. “I don’t feel confident trusting some of those people with my life out in the field.”

Graves nods and turns his attention back to his meal. “I don’t blame you. It was a nasty shock for me as well.”

“How do you manage?” Tina ventures, amazed at her own daring. “Working with people who think you betrayed them every single day?”

He huffs out a bitter laugh. “It’s not easy, I can tell you. I’m surprised you want to come back, though," he says, neatly flipping the subject away from himself. “If you and Mr. Scamander are going to be wed.”

Tina knows what he’s getting at: most female aurors quit their jobs when they get married. And those who stay leave once they get pregnant. “Well, Newt and I haven’t talked about it yet so I can’t say for certain, but I don’t think either of us wants to start a family right off. He still needs to finish his book, for one thing.”

“Which involves a great deal of travel,” Graves says. He sets down his drink and leans back.

She knows that expression, the one that says he’s formulating an idea. “What’re you thinking, sir?”

“Some of us, and by us, I mean my European counterparts – including Mr. Scamander’s brother – have been discussing how we can keep tabs on Grindelwald, discreetly. The problem is that none of us have the resources to set a full-time auror team on the job, not without hiring new people and the risk that holds.”

Tina feels the old tingle of excitement she used to get before a mission. “You want someone who can move around.”

“Exactly. Now, this is still a very nebulous idea, but what we want is someone who could go in undercover and investigate rumors of Grindelwald or his followers, get word to the local aurors and get out again with no one the wiser.”

Tina opens her mouth to speak but Graves holds up a hand. “It’s just a thought. And it might not work. You’ll be traveling with Mr. Scamander, and Grindelwald already has good reason to hate him. Both of you, actually.”

“I’ve thought about that,” Tina says, finishing her drink and pouring another glass. “I don’t know if Newt has. He can be...single-minded when he wants to be.”

“Not a bad trait to have.” Graves smiles slightly. “If you’re interested, I’ll talk to some people and try to get the details worked out.” He hesitates. “You would need to be medically fit for duty, of course.”

She can feel her cheeks going red. “I know.” She looks down at her speckled palms.

“Like I said, nothing’s decided. I’m betting this will take a few weeks, if not months to iron out all the particulars. You should be cleared by then.”

Tina nods. “Yes, sir. I’m sure of it. And, I have….one more thing I’d like your help with if you don’t mind….”

* * *

Graves has gone back to work, and Tina is putting stasis spells on the leftover food when Queenie and Jacob return. There’s a muffled shriek from the hallway, and the door flies open. Queenie throws herself into Tina’s arms in a flurry of pink and gold.

“Thank you! Oh, Teenie, thank you!” She bursts into happy tears.

Tina pats her back and smiles at Jacob who is watching them in complete confusion. _He’s been looking like that an awful lot lately._ “I asked Mr. Graves if he would marry you two as well.”

“Aw, man….” He staggers to a chair, and Tina wonders for a minute if the shock has been too much for him.

Queenie goes to him at once, crouching down beside him. “You okay, hon?” Tina pours a glass of lemonade and hands it to her. “Here, drink this.”

He fishes out his handkerchief and wipes the sweat from his pale brow before gulping the drink. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, doll. I just…I never expected….” He looks up at Tina. “I got nothin’ to say except, thanks.”

She squeezes his shoulder. “You’re welcome. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try. You’ll still have to hide,” she reminds them. “From both worlds.”

“That don’t matter,” Queenie says. “The ceremony and the license, that’s enough for us.”

Jacob nods, still clearly overwhelmed, before looking around. “What time is it? I left Ken in charge of the place, told him I’d only be gone a couple of hours.” He struggles to stand up.

“I’ll Apparate you back,” Queenie says, taking his arm. “I don’t think you should be walking. You’re still kinda shaky.” She leads him carefully from the apartment.

When she returns some ten minutes later, Tina is just putting away the clean dishes.

“I still can’t believe it.” Queenie unbuckles her shoes and kicks them into a corner.

“Well, you’d better start – we’ve got a double-wedding to plan,” Tina says.

They stare at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

“I can’t believe it either,” Tina says, wiping away tears. “Getting married used to be the last thing on my list, and now…”

Queenie’s face falls. “I’m happy for ya, but it means you’ll be leavin’. I just got you back, and….” She breaks off, blinking away tears of her own.

Tina hugs her. “Let’s not worry about that now. Graves said it will be weeks at least before they have something for me to do. We’ll still have lots of time together.”

“That’s true.” She grabs Tina’s hand and drags her over to the couch. “'The Witch’s Friend' had a wedding issue in April – let me find it!”

Tina rolls her eyes and thinks longingly of Newt. She’s pretty sure he wouldn’t care what she wore to be married in. _Or if I wore anything at all._

“Stop that! I’m gonna keep you so busy, you won’t miss him,” Queenie promises, holding up the magazine in question.

They spend the hours between lunch and dinner immersed in happy planning, giggling over the latest fashions while occasionally wandering into daydreams about their impending big day.

By the time supper rolls around, the sisters are ready to eat and switch to other topics, and Tina isn't surprised when Queenie sets down her fork and, smirking, arches a dainty eyebrow.

"So, Teenie – is it true, what they say about fellas with big hands?"

Tina feigns innocence. “I don’t know. What _do_ they say?”

Queenie huffs. “Ah, come on…tell me….” she wheedles.

"As if you don't already know. My mind's always been an open book to you."

"Yes, but I want to _hear_ about it from you!"

Tina smirks playfully. “Don’t you _hear_ enough, sis? And are you going to tell me about Jacob? Not that I'm very keen on details, I'm just wondering how fair this is going to be!"

Queenie primly sets down her napkin. “I’ll tell ya all about my Jacob. What do you wanna know?” She blinks innocently at Tina before her laughter breaks through, giggling delightedly. “I know _I_ know, and I know _you_ know, Teenie. I just wanna jaw about it. Like we used to do, ya know? Before fellas and weddings and you disappeared.”

“He has freckles,” Tina blurts. “You know...down _there_.”

Queenie squeals in delight. “Really? What else?”

Tina groans. “I’m gonna need a drink if we’re talking about this all night.” She waves a hand at the corner cabinet, summoning a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Queenie picks up the bottle to read the label. “Liebfraumilch. Ma and Pa always liked this one, didn’t they? They saved it for special occasions.”

“And this is a special occasion,” Tina says, taking it from her and removing the cork. “Both their daughters getting married at the same time.”

“Mama would want to do all the food, and she wouldn’t want anyone else to help.”

“And papa would conjure bluebirds to hold up the canopy,” Tina adds.

“But they’d fly off and it would come crashing down on our heads!”

They laugh together.

“Look at us….we’re already maudlin, and we haven’t even started drinking yet,” Tina says, pouring them both glasses of the white wine.

Queenie takes an appreciative swallow. “So, you and Newt?”

Tina sighs and takes a slow sip. “You mean, besides the freckles?”

“Yes! I want to know _everything_!”

“Well, it’s...his...it’s natural. At least, that’s how he described it. I was curious, you know?” She shrugs awkwardly, but can’t hide her smile. “I was confused at first, but he explained it to me.”

“Really?” Queenie leans forward, fascinated. “I’ve heard of fellas like that, but I ain’t never _seen_ one.”

“It’s a little wrinkly,” Tina explains while pulling a face. “At least at first.”

Queenie giggles. “Like an elephant’s trunk?”

“Queenie!”

“What? It’s a valid question,” she defends herself.

Tina fans herself with one hand. “Now I’ll never be able to look at him without thinking that!”

“So did you do more than look?” Queenie asks.

“Did you?” Tina shoots back tartly and blushes when her sister laughs merrily.

“A lady _never_ tells,” Queenie says while primly inspecting her nails, and the sisters dissolve into giggles.

They sip their respective drinks for a few moments, each lost to their own thoughts until Queenie takes her hand, blue eyes earnest. “I just want to make sure he’s treatin’ you right, sis. That’s all. I ain’t tryin’ to pry.”

Tina shares a small, shy smile. “He is. I promise. There were a few times when I...remembered, but Newt helped me through them.”

“That’s good. Sounds like you’ve got a keeper for sure.” Queenie pours them both another glass.

“So do you. I guess we both got lucky, huh?”

“I’ll drink to that!” They clink their glasses together in a toast before taking hefty sips.

Queenie sets down her wine. “We’d better get to bed. We’re going shopping tomorrow!” She hugs herself with glee. “Fabric and flowers and…..”

Tina tops off her own drink and drains it. _It’s gonna be a long day._

“Aw, come on sis, it’ll be _fun_!” She jumps up – swaying only slightly – and hauls Tina to her feet. “You can have the bathroom first.”

Resigned, Tina goes to fetch her toiletry bag, wondering just what she’s gotten herself into.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Tina enjoys herself the next day.

Queenie has them out of the apartment early after a quick breakfast of coffee and Jacob’s cream cheese danishes. Their first stop is the garment district for wedding dress fabric – light gray for Tina and peach for Queenie. Shoes in the right color and style take longer to procure, and by the time they find what they’re looking for in a wizarding shop, both women are ready for a break.

Katz’s hasn’t yet filled with the lunchtime crowd as they settle at a table by the window. “Where next?” Tina asks after they’ve given the waitress their orders.

“I don’t think either of us needs jewelry. What about wedding presents? Oh, does Newt have a ring yet?”

“Yes, he just needs to send for it from England. He said it was his grandmother’s.” She reaches over and squeezes her sister’s hand. “I wish you could wear one.”

“Me too. Jacob says he’ll give it to me anyway.”

Tina considers. “Maybe you could use a charm to hide it so only the two of you can see it. Should be pretty easy to do. I can look it up if you want.”

“Aww, Teenie, that’d be the bee’s knees!” Queenie beams at her. “I shoulda known you’d think of something.” She leans closer and lowers her voice. “So are you excited?”

“I really haven’t had a chance to think about it, honestly,” Tina says. “Everything’s happened so fast. Not with Newt, but everything else.” She turns one palm up for an instant. “This and a proposal and maybe a new job, and now you and Jacob….It’s been pretty overwhelming.”

Queenie scoffs lightly. “Come on, Teen, surely you’ve thought about kids and all at _some_ point.”

The waitress brings their sandwiches, giving Tina time to come up with a reply. When the woman has refilled their glasses and left again Queenie raises an eyebrow.

“Of course, I’ve thought about it.” Tina can’t hold back a fond smile. “I wouldn’t mind a little boy with Newt’s freckles. But I think it’ll probably be a few years before it happens – what with traveling for both our jobs. And I know _you –_ ” she points her fork at her sister, “want a bunch of kids – you always have.”

“Yep!” Queenie grins. “So does Jacob, so we’re a pretty good match!”

Tina rolls her eyes. “Getting back to your question, I think I want to give Newt a camera. He does wonderful drawings, but a camera is quicker – especially when you’re facing an unexpected sea serpent.”

Queenie claps her hands. “Oooh! I bet the Spinx’s Quill would have one, or if they don’t they can order it. We’ll go there.”

“What about you?” Tina takes a bite of her pasta salad. “Are you giving Jacob anything?”

“Mmmm….I thought I’d get him a set of nice pans – he’s using his grandma’s and they’re in great shape, but he can always use more – and put some useful charms on them. You know, so they don’t stick or burn. Nothing really obvious.”

Tina smiles. “Will you live together, do you think?”

Queenie nods, swirling the ice in her glass. “I think we can. He’s got an apartment above the shop right now, and I think that will be fine. There’s a back door into the alley. I can come and go there.”

“I’ll put up some wards and charms so it’ll be safe,” Tina says, shivering at the thought of what could happen if Queenie ran into someone unsavory on her way to and from work.

“Thanks, honey.” She sighs. “I’m really grateful to Mr. Graves, but I wish….” She takes a bite of her sandwich, chewing thoughtfully

Tina doesn’t need to be a Legilimens to know what she’s thinking. “That you didn’t have to hide?”

“Yeah. I love Jacob, and I don’t care that he’s a no-maj. I just….”

“Well, he certainly took to magic like he was born to it.” An idea flits into her mind and out again.

Queenie stares at her. “You think?”

“No, but it wouldn’t hurt to do some research, would it?” Tina sips her water to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “I mean, MACUSA let Credence and Modesty slip through the cracks, didn’t they?” Modesty is now living at the same wizarding children’s home the Goldsteins attended, and thriving by all accounts. “Who’s to say it didn’t happen to other people?”

“If Jacob’s got even a _little_ magic,” Queenie breathes.

“It would explain a lot,” Tina finishes. “How he was able to see all of Newt’s creatures, and accept them so easily, even his skill with cooking. He probably can’t use a wand – otherwise, he would’ve gotten a letter from Ilvermorny when he was young – but even if he’s a squib, you could marry legally.” She holds up a hand, to stop whatever Queenie’s going to say next. “It’s a really long shot, so don’t get your hopes up. I’ll talk to Newt when he gets back and see what he thinks.”

Despite her warnings, Queenie beams.

They finish lunch and make their way to the Sphinx's Quill, discussing where in Newt’s case to hold the ceremony (Tina votes for the desert, Queenie for the orchard), any additional decorations, and how to contain the niffler until rings are safely on fingers.

“He’s really very sweet.”

“Teenie, I think he has half my jewelry box in his nest!”

“He just thinks you have good taste.”

To Tina’s relief, the shop has a selection of cameras in a glass case behind the counter. She chooses a Lecia with a black body and brass fittings, small enough for Newt to slip into a coat pocket.

“It can take moving or still photographs,” the shopkeeper explains, as he secures the camera in a handsome, matching leather case. “There’s a supply of film and an instruction manual as well.”

It’s the most expensive thing she’s bought in years, but Tina hands over the dragots without a complaint.

“He’ll love it!” Queenie says as they walk home, their bags becoming heavier and heavier with each step. “And he’ll start with taking pictures of you.” She nudges Tina playfully.

“Oh, stop it!” Tina groans, wincing at the blisters on her heels. “I’d rather he take pictures of hinkypunks or whatever.”

At the brownstone, a pigeon with a letter waits patiently on the windowsill.

Tina drops her bags on the sofa and hurries over. “It’s from Newt!” She tears the parchment in her haste, while Queenie offers the bird some water and breadcrumbs before it flies off.

“He’s coming back tomorrow morning,” Tina says, scanning the few lines in Newt’s copperplate hand. “But he doesn’t say what time.”

“Morning’s usually before noon,” Queenie points out. “Did he find the sea serpent?”

Tina shakes her head. “He doesn’t say.”

“I’ll get started on our dresses tonight,” Queenie says thoughtfully. She walks over to a calendar pinned up on the wall and studies it. “What about July first, do you think? It’s a Friday...”

“For what?” Tina stares at her blankly.

Queenie rolls her eyes in good-natured exasperation. “For the weddings, Teenie!”

“Oh. I guess that would work.” Tina shrugs, unsure why it matters. “I’ll let Mr. Graves know; he can probably do it on his lunch hour.”

Queenie grabs a quill from the kitchen drawer and draws a star on the appropriate date. “There! Will you be okay if I go into work tomorrow? I thought Abernathy was gonna scream when I asked for two more days off.”

Tina frowns. “Has he been giving you trouble?”

“Nah, you know him – he’s all noise.” Queenie waves a hand. “You sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

“Yes! I’m not a child.” Tina sets the bag containing the camera in a corner of the bedroom closet. “Besides,” she calls to Queenie, “Maybe Newt will be here early.”

Neither of them is hungry for dinner, so Queenie gets out her charmed tape measure and starts piecing out the cloth for Tina’s dress.

“Thank goodness for magic,” Tina says, looking at the picture of an elegantly beaded dress on the pattern package. “This would probably cost a fortune if I bought it in a no-maj shop. You know, you could go into business for yourself if you wanted to, Queen.”

Queenie gives an unladylike snort. “That wouldn’t be any fun, havin’ to make ugly clothes for money. No, thank you.” She slides one last pin through paper and fabric. “There! All ready to go.”

Tina yawns and struggles to her feet. “Good, I think I’m ready for bed.”

They change and climb into bed. Tina lies awake for a few minutes, listening to the comforting sound of Queenie’s breathing before sleep claims her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were written jointly in GDocs, and we had so much fun doing it. Look for Chapter 15 and the Epilogue going up on Thursday. 
> 
> And now, a word from my co-author: "Katie Havok here. I offer no apology for my stamp all over this chapter and hope you enjoy the special guest character as much as we enjoyed writing him."

The rhythmic crash and hiss of the waves draw Newt gently from a dream of Tina. He reaches for her automatically before remembering where he is. He lies there, content not to move, staring up at the whitewashed ceiling of his tiny room in one of Stratford’s hotels. _How many hotels does one town need?_

He glances over at the bedside table where a small, black velvet box rests. It had been delivered late the night before along with a fat letter from Theseus, which he’s really not in the mood to read right now. He picks up the box and flips open the lid. The delicate gold band is set with a dark blue sapphire and a pearl on either side. He smiles at the thought of how it will look against Tina’s pale skin.

That thought reminds him of the dream still lingering in the back of his mind...Tina’s dark hair fanned across his pillow, lips red and swollen from his kisses. His groin stirs with interest, and he glances at the sunlight just beginning to spill across the polished wooden floorboards. Still early yet. Plenty of time…

He slides one hand beneath the sheet.

“Newton! Newton Scamander, I know you’re in there!” A thunderous pounding on the door. “Open up!”

Newt nearly falls out of bed from pure shock. “Theseus?” He scrambles to free himself from the blankets and stumbles to unlock the door.

“What do you mean by this?” Theseus barges into the room, nearly bowling Newt over in his haste.

“Me?” Newt tries to cobble his wits together. “What’re _you_ doing here?”

Theseus waves a piece of parchment in his face, too close for Newt to make anything out. “You can’t just send rubbish like this and not explain!”

“Ah, yes...well. We _were_ going to invite you to the wedding, you know.” He turns away to reach for his trousers. “I suppose there’s no point now you’ve turned up.”

His brother seems to calm a bit, the red fading from his face. “So there is a wedding then?”

Newt buttons the trousers and pulls on his shirt. “Of course. Why else would I ask you to send Grandmother’s ring?”

“True…” Theseus runs a hand through his hair – shorter and neater than Newt’s but the same red-gold. “So, when’s the baby due?”

Newt stares at him, gobsmacked. “What?”

Theseus puts both hands on his shoulders. “Come on, Newt, you can tell me. We’ll think of a story for mother and father if you want. But you can be honest with me.”

“I – we –” Newt huffs in frustration. “There is no baby, Theseus. Tina and I just….want to get married.”

“You mean to tell me,” Theseus says very slowly, “that someone’s actually agreed to marry _you_ because they _want_ to? Is she Imperiused, by any chance?”

Newt swings at him, but Theseus blocks it – as always – pulling Newt into a rib-cracking hug instead. “I don’t fucking believe it! My little brother’s finally getting hitched.”

“It’s good to see you, Theo.” Newt returns the hug, surprised at how good it feels to see someone from home. “Do mother and father know, then?”

Theseus releases him and steps back so Newt can finish getting dressed. “Yeah. I had to get the key to the vault from them. Dad didn’t say much – you know him. Mum wasn’t surprised. She said she knew when you went haring back across the pond that your Miss Goldstein must be someone special.” He takes in the small room with its single bed. “Why are you here by yourself and not in New York with her, then?”

Newt sighs and reaches for the potion bottles lined up on the dresser. They’re the most awful he’s ever tasted, but he realizes the necessity of them. “Let’s get some breakfast, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Over a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and a truly abysmal pot of tea, Newt fills Theseus in on his time in New York.

“This stuff tastes like rat’s piss,” Theseus mutters, setting down his cup. The waitress who’s bringing them more toast hears him and glares. He smiles charmingly at her. “Could you bring us a pot of coffee, love?”

Newt shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“Sounds like you’ve had quite the time of it,” Theseus says seriously, ignoring the barb. “Do you love her? Your Miss Goldstein?”

The waitress returns with their coffee and two more cups. Newt waits until she is gone before looking his brother straight in the eye. “Yes, I do. Very much.”

Theseus sighs. “That’s good, Newt. After Leta Lestrange, I thought you’d maybe….Well, that’s all in the past now.” He waves a hand in dismissal. “But you still haven’t said what you’re doing here in this charming, seaside village away from your lady love.”

“Looking for a sea serpent.” Newt folds his napkin beside his plate. “But I told Tina I’d be back this morning.”

“Ah.” Theseus takes a pocket watch from his vest and glances at it. “Nearly 8. I’ll come back with you, shall I? I need to meet Miss Goldstein, after all, and give my approval of the match.”

Newt bridles at the perceived insult. "There's nothing to approve, Theseus. I've already approved her for myself, and that's all that matters. Don't be a prick."

“Newton shows a flash of _spirit!_ ” Theseus crows and toasts him with his freshly-poured cup of coffee while dropping a wink.

“Don’t call me ‘Newton’, you know I hate that,” Newt grumbles sulkily.

“But it suits you so well!” Theseus downs his coffee in three gulps, heat notwithstanding. “So shall we head back? I told Percy I’d be dropping in for a chat sometime today.”

Newt resignedly tosses some Muggle coins on the table and stands up. “Yes. I need to make a few purchases in the city first.”

Theseus raises an inquiring eyebrow. “Oh ho! Shopping for a wedding present, are we, _Newton_? Do tell!”

Rolling his eyes, Newt roughly shoves Theseus aside – inspiring laughter from the other man – before leading the way back upstairs to fetch his case.

* * *

When they return to New York, Theseus insists on dragging Newt to a tailor. “You need a proper suit for the wedding. I’m not standing up next to you in that old, blue coat.”

“What makes you think _you’ll_ be the one wearing it?” Newt shoots back, letting himself be dragged into the posh shop.

What with one thing and another, it’s nearly noon before Newt bids Theseus farewell at the Woolworth building.

“Dinner at six, then?” Theseus asks. “I’ll have Percy recommend something.”

Newt nods, thinking only of getting back to Tina who must be wondering where he is.

Theseus laughs at him. “Go snog your girl, Newton, and I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

Newt knocks lightly on the Goldsteins’ door, mindful of Mrs. Esposito who may or may not be downstairs. Tina flings the door open almost at once.

He smiles at her awkwardly from over the threshold, nervous about his reception. He just manages to step inside the apartment before she’s on him, her arms going around his shoulders to pull him in for a long-overdue kiss.

They barely register the sound of the apartment door closing. She breaks their kiss with a gasp and rests her head against his chest, his heartbeat loud in her ear.

“I missed you _so_ much.”

He sighs, and his arms tighten around her. “And I missed you, Tina.”

After a minute she pulls away enough to look at him. His visage sports more freckles, if that’s possible and a distinctly reddish cast. “You got sunburned.” She traces a gentle finger down the bridge of his nose.

He crosses his eyes comically. “I forgot how _bright_ the sun can be next to the ocean. It’s fine.”

She stretches up and kisses the tip. “There. All better. Did you find the sea serpent?”

“Not a scale of it. I think the proliferation of Muggles in the area scared it away.”

Tina sighs in sympathy before stepping back and taking his hand. “Are you hungry?”

He looks at her through heavy-lidded eyes. “Quite,” he murmurs and takes his time taking in the length of her. Tina smirks while tracing the outline of his lips with her finger. “I missed you,” he whispers and kisses her knuckle. “So did the creatures. Dougal and the niffler, especially.” He glances down at his case, laying innocently at his feet, before smirking at her. “Perhaps you’d like to go and visit them…?”

“Perhaps you’d like to _eat_ first?” she asks archly, only to gasp when he wraps his lips around her finger.

“What, exactly, do you think I’ve been _talking about_ for the last few minutes?” Newt grins when she moans before reclaiming her finger.

Tina bends to open the latches on his case, and he shrugs out of his coat and jacket before eagerly following her down the ladder.

Tina leads him to the bed, where he wraps his arms around her waist to kiss her deeply before urging her to sit. “Lunch,” he whispers against her mouth when he sinks to his knees. She steadies herself by his shoulders as he kisses her hungrily before laying a trail of kisses down her throat. Newt groans as he tongues the cool satin before freeing her blouse from the waistband of her trousers. “Do you mind terribly if I strip you?”

She gasps while threading her fingers through his hair. “I’m not sure I’m a very wholesome meal,” she murmurs, “but you can do whatever you want.”

“You’re all I need,” he argues sweetly and kisses her before guiding her arms over her head. They work together to toss her blouse aside before he laves her nipples through the thin fabric of her step-ins, sucking the sheer material to transparency. Tina moans his name when he plucks at the buttons of her slacks before allowing him to peel them off her hips and thighs, revealing the lace-edged fabric covering her mound.

Newt leans in to kiss the boning of her girdle while Tina loosens his bowtie and opens his collar with steady fingers. “You need to be able to breathe,” she smirks up at him. He huffs agreement while sliding his hands along her inner thigh to the line of buttons running down her center. Each popped fastening gets punctuated with a humid kiss until Newt pushes the peach-colored fabric aside to breathe in her scent.

“I’d say you missed me, too,” Newt whispers hoarsely. Above him, Tina sighs agreement and fists his hair. He guides one of her legs over his shoulder while leaning in, feeling her sharp heel dig into the small of his back as he samples her.

She is richer here than she was last time, headier, and he groans happily while allowing her to fill his senses. With her flavor on his tongue, her musk in his nose, her blissful sighs and moans in his ears and her skin pressed against his own, he satisfies the appetite she’s inspired while urging her to the brink. Newt wraps his lips around her clit before cutting his eyes to her face, watching as she trembles against him, moaning his name.

Tina quivers prettily when she comes, hissing between her teeth as she pulsates around his tongue. Newt groans at the pleasant sting on her nails on his scalp while languidly lapping at her still-flowing essence, sighing into her folds until Tina cups his face in her hands. He licks her one last time before wiping his chin and stretching up to kiss her.

Her voice trembles when she mumbles into his mouth. “Satisfied yet?”

He huffs in disbelief before taking her wrist, guiding her hand to where he strains the fabric of his trousers. “You tell me,” he purrs and grins when she squeezes him.

Newt opens a few more buttons on his shirt as she teasingly fingers the placket of his trousers. He groans when she strokes him until he stands suddenly and hauls her upright. They kiss as he turns them, taking her around the waist and _lifting_ before settling back on the mattress. She makes a delighted sound when her feet leave the ground, trusting him with the entirety of her as he reclines against the pillows.

Tina straddles him while circling his length with her hand. She pumps him hard enough to make his eyelids flutter before leaning in to kiss his mouth. “I guess you _are_ still hungry,” she marvels in a low voice and shivers when his hands land on her hips.

“For you?” Newt tugs her closer until their centers are lined up. “Always,” he admits and catches her mouth in a kiss.

She drags his tip along the seam of her quim while moaning. They tremble together when he slides his hands to cup her bottom, taking some of her weight on his strong arms as she teases them. Her hips jolt when she brushes her clit, and she uses that momentum to sink onto him, gasping as they come together.

“ _Gods_ , Tina,” Newt groans, and drags one of his hands up her back to cradle her skull. She tips her head into the contact, moaning as she rolls her hips. He surges forward to kiss her throat, feeling the buzz of her gasps and moans against his lips. “Take what you need,” he tells her as she moves faster, presses harder, and screws his eyes shut when she trembles against him.

She uses her strong thighs to rise up over him before sinking back down, causing him to hiss. “What about you?” she gasps and digs her fingernails into his shoulders. “What about what you need?”

“I only need you,” Newt husks while curling his fingers in her hair. She nods breathlessly before leaning back, allowing him to support her as she lengthens the stride of her rolling hips. “Keep doing that,” he gasps when lightening sizzles across his nerve-endings and lifts his hips into her. “Keep...keep going…”

Tina stretches her legs behind him, planting her heels in the mattress for better leverage. Newt cries out when she takes him _deep_ before dragging her teeth along his neck. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as she sets a firm pace. He nips her collarbone before murmuring, “You would have made a good dragon rider,” when she bucks especially hard.

She laughs breathlessly, curling her fingernails into his skin. “ _You’re_ my dragon,” she reminds him, an echo of the first time they came together like this, and brushes her lips against his. Newt moans helplessly when his hips twitch before stretching his legs to mirror her posture. He moves one hand to the mattress to support himself while leaning back, the other wrapped around her leg as he cants his hips off the bed.

“ _Tina_ ,” Newt says sharply, and groans. She nods in understanding while slipping her hand between them. He shivers when her fingers brush where they are joined before squeezing her thigh urgently. She finds his eyes, her gaze heavy with lust when he rolls his head forward with a gasp. “I...I _can’t_...”

Tina shudders deeply as her hand works faster. “It’s okay,” she reassures him, and gasps when he snaps his hips. “I’m almost there.” She moans to prove the point as she clenches around him.

Newt gathers her close and presses his face into her throat. He moans her name when she trembles before frantically rocking them together. “That’s it,” he sighs as she dissolves around him. “Let me feel you come.”

Tina gasps when the words slip past his lips before sinking her teeth into his shoulder, crying out as she shudders to completion. He growls loudly while tumbling after her, grinding them together and panting into her neck. His sides work like a bellows as they lay tangled, skin sliding over skin when he kisses her before sighing into her mouth.

“I’m still hungry,” Newt mumbles dazedly. “But for actual food, this time.”

Tina laughs loudly enough to startle them both before sealing them together with a kiss. “My Newt,” she whispers happily against his lips. “Oh, I missed you.”

He returns her kiss while easing them onto their sides. They curl together, a sweaty pile of gangling limbs and wrinkled clothes, as he brushes the tip of her nose with his own. “I missed you too,” he says seriously, “but I’m glad we had the chance to be apart. Do you feel better about everything now that you’ve spoken to Mr. Graves?”

She nods. “Let’s get you something to eat, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Over a light lunch, Tina explains Graves’ plan. “I’m so glad it might be an option. I was starting to miss work, but....”

“But not the people,” Newt agrees, dipping up another spoonful of tomato soup with single-minded determination. “I understand that! My colleagues at the Ministry barely tolerate me most days.”

Tina scoffs. “That’ll change once your book is published. So how was Connecticut?”

“Crowded.” He takes a drink of pumpkin juice. “Donald and his family have a cottage away from the Muggle holiday-makers though. It’s got Muggle-repelling charms all over it. There’s even a bit of beach.”

“That must’ve taken a lot of spells,” Tina says, impressed. She snags a remnant of cheese toast from his plate and nibbles it absently.

He shrugs. “He told me their family has been staying there during the summer for years, so I guess the spells have just built up. Anyway, it’s a very nice area – several restaurants which were all overflowing. I was grateful for Queenie and Jacob’s picnic basket.” He grins at her from beneath his fringe. “I tried luring the sea serpent with some of her chicken.”

“I’m amazed it didn’t work! I didn’t know anyone could resist Queenie’s cooking. Oh, speaking of Jacob, I wondered….”

Newt listens intently as she tells him her theory. “It’s possible. I think….and obviously, I haven’t done any studies on this, but it’s possible the murtlap bite may have given him a smidge of magical ability – nothing he can actually tap into, but....”

Tina stares at him with her mouth open. “How could that happen?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. But it would explain why the swooping evil venom didn’t affect him for very long. You told me in your letters that he recognized Queenie almost at once.”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter since we have no way of proving it to MACUSA,” Tina says sadly. “At least they can still get married.”

Newt smiles at her. “Do you remember what you said?”

“What’d you mean?”

“The day we all met, you said, ‘Who’s going to marry him?’ about Jacob.”

Tina blushes. “Oh, Mercy – I forgot about that! I didn’t think...that must’ve really hurt his feelings. And now my own sister’s going to marry him.”

“And you’re going to marry me,” Newt says, looking the tiniest bit smug.

She leans over and kisses him, tasting tomatoes and cheese. “Yes, I am.” Reluctantly, she pulls away. “I can’t wait to tell Queenie and Jacob anyway!”

“Oh, about that – we’re all meeting Theseus for dinner at six.”

Tina goggles. “What? Theseus? Your _brother_ Theseus? He’s _here_?”

Belatedly, Newt realizes he maybe should’ve mentioned Theseus’ presence in New York before now. “Umm, yes. He found me in Connecticut this morning, actually.”

Her eyes narrow, and he is reminded that on medical leave or not, his fiance is still an auror. “Why? And how did he know where to find you?”

“I wrote to my family about our engagement.” He’s already decided not to mention the ring until he can present it to her properly. “Apparently, he was so surprised he commandeered an international portkey and showed up at my door before 8 o’clock this morning.”

Tina laughs. “Did he wake you up?”

“I was….already awake.” He traces her lips with his index finger. “Thinking about you.”

She flicks the tip of her tongue against him. “And just what were you thinking, Mr. Scamander?”

“How long do we have until Queenie comes home?”

“A few hours,” Tina breathes.

Newt smiles and stands up, holding out a hand to her. “Why don’t I _show_ you, then?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt share a long-suffering glance as Queenie introduces Theseus to Jacob. 
> 
> “I’m starting to think this might have been a mistake,” Tina whispers when their siblings laugh together as if they’ve known each other for years. 
> 
> “I quite agree,” Newt says, wincing as Theseus turns on the charm. “I think you and I are in for quite a bit of teasing.” 
> 
> “Morrigan help us….” Tina groans.

They’re dressed and waiting when Queenie and Jacob arrive just after 5 o’clock. Queenie gives Newt a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the bedroom to dress, dragging Tina with her. “I’m glad you sent that note to the office, Teenie….”

Jacob, impressive in his best suit, sidles over to Newt. “So did ya get the ring?”

“Yes.” Newt fishes it out of his pocket and opens it for his friend’s inspection.

Jacob whistles appreciatively. “That’s real nice! When’re ya gonna give it to her?”

Newt tucks the box back in his coat. “I thought tonight after dinner.”

Jacob claps him on the back. “Good idea!”

The bedroom door slides open. “What’s a good idea?” Tina asks, looking from one man to the other. She’s wearing a grey chiffon dress with grey lace at the hem and neckline, with a black hat and handbag. Queenie’s dress is beige with cream lace and matching lace gloves.

“Stepping out with you two beautiful ladies,” Jacob says smoothly. “Where are we meeting your brother, Newt?”

Newt pulls a crumpled note from his pocket. “The Grand Central Oyster Bar,” he reads.

Tina and Queenie exchange excited smiles. “We went there when Teenie got promoted, but we haven’t had the cash to do it again. It’s a real swanky place.”

“They have a nice glazed salmon,” Tina agrees.

At the restaurant, they’re surprised to see Percival Graves standing beside Theseus and looking faintly uncomfortable.

“Mr. Graves!” Queenie gives him one of her dazzling smiles. “We didn’t know you were coming!”

“I had to drag him kicking and screaming,” Theseus says, clapping the other man on the back. “He just didn’t want to leave his paperwork, you know.” He takes Queenie’s hand with a gallant bow, lips floating an inch above her knuckles. “And you must be the younger Miss Goldstein. Enchanted, I assure you.”

Tina and Newt share a long-suffering glance as Queenie introduces Theseus to Jacob.

“I’m starting to think this might have been a mistake,” Tina whispers when their siblings laugh as if they’ve known each other for years.

“I quite agree,” Newt says, wincing when Theseus turns on the charm. “I think you and I are in for quite a bit of teasing.”

“Morrigan help us….” Tina groans.

Watching Theseus, she can’t help comparing the two. Newt is slightly shorter than his brother, more compact, and with twice the freckles. His jaw is more defined, however, and where Theseus’ green eyes are hard and calculating, Newt’s are kind.

Theseus turns toward them, and Tina recognizes the penetrating look he gives her – that of an auror sizing up a potential lawbreaker. “And you must be Porpentina, the lucky woman who’s stolen Newton’s heart.”

“Don’t call me Newton,” Newt mutters, too low for anyone else to hear.

Tina holds out her hand to Theseus. “It’s just Tina. Newt’s told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure he has,” Theseus says with a skeptical air. He spares her from any embarrassing displays, however, shaking her hand dryly before turning to Newt.

“You have good taste in women, little brother,” he stage-whispers with a bawdy wink, and Tina isn’t sure whether to be amused or insulted. Newt just looks put out and on the verge of saying something impolite.

“Perhaps we should head inside,” Graves suggests with a long-suffering expression.

With a final glare at Theseus, Newt takes Tina’s arm and leads the way into the restaurant.

They’ve just settled into the main course when Theseus looks up from his oysters on the half-shell with an unmistakable, and familiar, smirk. “So, Tina,” he says easily, “however did my little brother rope you into marrying _him_ , of all people?”

“I’m not sure you want to know the particular details of that,” she says with an innocent smile. Besides her, Newt chokes on his baked sole before hastily reaching for a gulp of lemonade. Queenie giggles delicately while Jacob grins.

“I’m proud to say that it runs in the family,” Theseus proclaims while inspecting his nails, and they all laugh.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tina decides, and shares a soft smile with Newt while reaching under the table to squeeze his thigh. He slides her a suggestive look from the corner of his eye, and Queenie huffs before tossing her napkin at him.

“Geez, rein it in a little,” she grouses. “Isn’t twice in one day enough for ya?” Newt and Tina both flush an unmistakable shade of red as she turns to Theseus with a mischievous twinkle. “See, Newt and Teenie here have a _lot_ in common,” she proclaims with wide-eyed innocence. “You should ask them about midnight snacks sometime, I’m sure they’d _love_ to share it!”

Graves roars laughter as Newt hides his face in his hands. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” he mutters and endures an enthusiastic slap on the back from his brother.

“Like I said: family trait,” Theseus attempts to comfort him. “I can help you work on your Occlumency some more if you’d like.” He squirts lemon onto his dish before tilting his head teasingly. “Though last time didn’t end so well, as I recall...”

“It _ended_ with me in a headlock, and you with a voice two octaves higher than normal,” Newt testily bites out. He looks thoughtful as Tina takes his hand, her thumb stroking over the scars dotting his knuckles. “Though, I suppose my kicking you in the bollocks _was_ rather a low blow…” He raises his glass of lemonade in a mock salute, a gesture mirrored by his brother.

“So Mr. Scamander,” Jacob says, leaning forward slightly.

“Call me Theseus, please.”

“Theseus then. Well, I heard some folks at MACUSA callin’ you a war hero. Where were you stationed?”

The other man waves a hand in dismissal. “Oh, all over, but I wasn’t any sort of hero. That honor goes to Newton here.”

Newt glares. “Now, Theseus…..”

“Really?” Tina looks up from her salmon. “He told me a little about the dragon riding project.”

“Yes!” Theseus looks gleeful. “It was a really fantastic program. Highly classified as you can imagine. As soon as I got wind of it, I insisted they bring Newton in. They put me in charge until he could do a turn through officers’ training, but that was just a formality.”

Beside her, Newt groans and ducks his head as Theseus continues.

“He was amazing! We worked with Ukrainian Ironbellies, and they’re vicious brutes. Tried to eat everyone. Well, everyone except Newton, of course. A lot of good men died despite our best efforts.”

Tina is listening raptly but doesn’t miss the way Newt’s mouth bows sadly at the mention of the lost men. She squeezes his hand until he sends a weak smile her way.

Theseus beams. “When we’d go into the village on our day off, the ladies would swarm all over him. Very popular he was….”

“...Really.” Tina sets down her glass, sending her fiance an unamused look, and releases his hand. Newt blinks at her before grimacing down at the tablecloth. Theseus looks between them with narrow-eyed interest before nodding, seemingly to himself, and going on.

“Of course, he never took them _up_ on their offers. At least, not that I’m aware of,” Theseus hastens to add. “You know our Newton, he’s very discerning. In any case, as soon as he made lieutenant, they shipped me to France, and put him in charge of the whole thing.”

Newt gives a jerky nod, still not looking at Tina. “The program didn’t last much longer after that. It was just too dangerous.”

“I was in France,” Jacob puts in. “Couple of times.”

“Where you anywhere near….?” Theseus and Graves, who’s been watching with silent but unmistakable interest, lean over to talk to him, leaving Queenie, Tina and Newt in an uncomfortable tableau.

Queenie watches them through wide eyes before taking each of their hands in her own. “You two can talk about this later,” she tells them. “For now, we got good food and good friends, and this ain’t the time to get in a snit about things that you should know.” She directs this last sternly at Tina, who has the good grace to flush before lowering her eyes.

“And _you_ ,” she admonishes Newt, “I agree that this should’a come up sooner, but I know you, Mr. Modesty. Teenie ain’t gonna be mad, I promise. She’s just...bamboozled, is all.” She squeezes them both reassuringly before turning and smoothly inserting herself into the conversation, leaving Newt and Tina to sit in awkward silence.

By mutual consent, they plead tiredness and beg off of dessert. The others tactfully accept this excuse and wish them a good night before turning back to a discussion of French cuisine.

Newt throws nervous glances at Tina as they walk home, but the voices in her head are drowning everything else out.

_You didn’t really think you were his first, did you? He certainly knows what he’s doing in bed – he had to have learned it somewhere. And it’s not as if he’s_ your _first, either._ Tina winces at her inner monologue. _That doesn’t count and you know it! I wonder who she was? A prostitute probably. Was she prettier than me? Did he love her? Does he compare us when we’re together?_

By the time they reach the brownstone, her nerves are ready to snap.

She whirls on Newt as soon as the door is closed behind them, causing him to pause in the act of taking off his jacket. He eyes her carefully when she scrubs her hands over her dress before running them through her hair. “We should talk,” she murmurs and doesn’t miss the way his mouth tightens before he nods.

“Would you mind if we tended to my creatures first? I’m afraid apparating this morning rather upset them. I should like to get them back on a schedule.”

“Alright. I’ll be down in a minute.”

She shuts herself in the bedroom to change into an old blouse and a pair of trousers. The blue silk gown lies folded at the end of her bed, and she hesitates before taking her pajamas out of the drawer with a shaking hand. _Amazing how just a few words can turn things upside down._ She blinks back tears remembering how happy she and Newt had been all afternoon.

They tend to Newt’s creatures with as little conversation between them as possible. Dougal looks from one to the other sadly but doesn’t approach them. Even the niffler stays away, and Tina finds herself missing his comforting weight as she feeds, pets and waters her usual beasts mechanically, her mind a whirl.

They regroup in the middle of the case, where Newt meets her eyes fleetingly before looking away. “Um,” he starts and stops to twist his fingers in his waistcoat. He clears this throat while relaxing his hands. “Do you want to...go upstairs? Discuss this over cocoa or tea, perhaps?”

Tina takes a deep breath. “Yes. I guess we should.”

He nods with a clenched jaw before turning on his heel. She follows him out of the case, perching on the edge of her chair as he prepares tea and cocoa. He places her cup in front of her before taking a seat, watching her from beneath his fringe as his restless hands worry the placemat.

“So explain,” she says flatly.

His expression tightens. “Just what do you want me to say, Tina?”

She takes a sip of cocoa, aiming for casualness, and scalds her tongue. Scowling, she sets it down with an emphatic thump and narrows her eyes at him. “Well, were you ever planning on _telling_ me that you...”

“That I what?” he prods in a measured tone. “I’m sorry Tina, but I’m not sure precisely _why_ you are upset with me.”

“You should have told me!” she spits. “That you’d….”

Newt snorts. “Tina. You can’t expect me to tell you something when you can’t even say it _yourself_.” He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly while laying his palms flat on the table, making a visible effort to remain calm. “So, I’ll ask you again: _what do you want me to say, Tina?_ Because I am honestly confused right now, and I don’t precisely like being toyed with like this.”

_”Toying with you?!”_ Tina splutters, and smacks her hand on the table. “You think I’m toying with you, that this is some sort of...of game to me?”

“Yes,” he bites out and meets her eyes. “My brother mentions the war, and suddenly you give me the cold shoulder. You refuse to meet my eye, you _drag_ me to your flat to ignore me without even _telling me why_ , and you treat my creatures as if they’ve personally offended you. So yes, from where I’m sitting, you’re toying with me.”

His knuckles turn white around his napkin as Tina stares, flummoxed and hurt. Newt exhales heavily. “If you want to have a civil discussion, Tina, I’m more than willing. I will tell you anything you’d like, all you need to do is ask.” He rubs his temple while grimacing at the tabletop. “But I’m not going to sit here and be berated without knowing _why_.”

Angry tears burst from her eyes, and she watches through a watery haze when he makes as if to comfort her before stopping himself, jaw clenched. His lips compress into a thin line when he slides his napkin across the table, allowing her to mop up her tears and regain some measure of dignity. She blows her nose before finding her voice.

“I didn’t realize there were other women,” Tina admits and shakes her head miserably. “I don’t know why, I guess it just...never occurred to me.” She glances up to find Newt with his jaw hanging open, a dawning understanding on his face, before looking down to trace a scar in the tabletop. “It was stupid of me to think that, but…”

Newt clears his throat roughly. “And when my brother brought it up, it was a shock,” he mumbles colorlessly. She looks up to find him pale and strained, his eyes fixed unflinchingly upon her. “And you naturally thought it was… _more_ than the reality because my brother can always be counted on to prop up the Scamander ego, whether his or my own. Didn’t you?”

Tina exhales heavily. “Yes.”

He shakes his head ruefully before scrubbing his cheeks. His eyes, when she finds the courage to meet them again, are overbright in his face. “Tina, it’s not – it wasn’t –” Newt huffs, making a frustrated gesture with his hands. “Whatever you’re thinking, I can assure you that it…just tell me what you _think_ , please, so we can move past this.”

“I want to know about these other women,” Tina manages in a small voice and winces at how insecure she sounds. “I want to know everything because I don’t know what to think right now, Newt, and I really don’t like feeling like this.”

“That’s understandable." He and runs his fingers nervously through his hair. “I felt that way when...well, it doesn’t matter.” He hitches a deep breath. “I suppose I don’t have to tell you about Leta, do I?”

Tina blinks. “Only if it’s relevant, I guess,” she says slowly. “Did you and she ever…?”

Newt shakes his head. “We never did, though I’d be lying if I said that I never _wanted_ to; as luck would have it, I was expelled before that could happen, though the way things were headed…” He sighs, eyes going distant for a moment before refocusing on her. “She and I were never intimate Tina, I promise.”

She nods. “And during the war, what your brother said – did you take many women up on their offer?” She hesitates, trying and failing to keep her tone clinical. “Were you as ‘popular’ as he implied, or was that more of him trying to inflate his and your exploits?”

“A bit of both,” he admits. Tina wilts in place until he holds up a slender hand and meets her eye. “Before you allow this to affect you, please understand something: despite being in a command position, and partly _because_ of it, I had to maintain a certain level of…” His words trail off and Tina takes the opportunity to scoff.

“That’s not really a good excuse,” she snorts, only to snap her jaw shut when he drops his head to glare at her from beneath his eyebrows.

“That’s not for you to decide,” Newt says in a clipped tone. “Please feel free to ask Mr. Graves, Jacob, even my brother – they will confirm the truth of what I am saying. I _had_ to be seen visiting a lady on occasion, lest I be subject to awkward, potentially _dangerous_ questions. More than that, it came down to simple comfort: a willing woman’s bed was free of mud and blood and disease if one was careful. Surely you can understand the need for simple human connection when under duress!”

Tina feels the blood drain from her face, viscerally reminded of the boy and the small measure of comfort she’d gleaned from his visits. She exhales on a wheeze as reluctant clarity comes to her. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re right,” he grants, “but it’s also the harsh reality of the situation, unfair and desperate as it may have been.” Newt steeples his fingers in front of him, expression thoughtful when he goes on.

“We were in Lithuania when I formally took up my command position. There was a pub we took to visiting at the suggestion of a supply runner. I met Ona there.” He smiles faintly, his eyes hazy with reminiscence. “She was...first for me. I resisted initially, but her brother encouraged it. I think he was hoping for a family alliance, as my name has a certain reputation on the continent. They both spoke decent enough English, and she was incredibly lonely. As was I, so we took up after a time, to our mutual benefit.”

He looks at Tina with a long sigh. “Ona taught me many things, and I’m not referring to sex. Well, not _just_ sex, at least. I won’t apologize for that.”

She nods, digesting this before hesitantly asking, “So what happened? Were you with her until the end of the war? Or…?”

He smiles with a touch of sadness. “No. They ended up moving away quite suddenly. Her brother was called to Petrograd on government business, and that was the end of that.”

Tina takes another sip of cocoa, allowing Newt to follow suit with his tea. They sit in a silence that is just short of comfortable before she takes a fortifying breath and asks, “Is that it? Is that all of your experience?”

Newt shakes his head and pushes his fringe of hair out of his eyes. “No. After Ona left, I was still expected to consort with women, so I took to visiting the military brothel regularly.” He holds up a finger when she starts to protest and finishes his tea in one gulp before going on, brow furrowed.

“It’s not _quite_ what you think,” he explains in a rush. “I won’t say that I _never_ sampled the goods, so to speak, because I _did_ ; there’s no sense in lying about that. But Theseus wasn’t being glib when he said I was a discerning customer. There was only one woman there to my tastes, and she knew that I wasn’t usually after physical gratification. Most visits culminated with me in her arms as I either slept, talked, or wept.” He snorts and rolls his eyes. “By that point in the war, I was spending most of my days in tears or numb from the influence of alcohol or narcotics, purely as a defense mechanism.”

This last revelation piques Tina’s interest but now isn’t the time. She looks down at her speckled palms, where the rash is only just beginning to fade and recalls the euphemistic newspaper headlines concerning the sheer number of syphilis cases among the fighting forces. “Weren’t you worried?” she asks, jealousy temporarily set aside for simple curiosity.

When she looks up, he’s watching her with an indescribably soft expression.

“No, Tina,” Newt whispers, and a small smile touches the corner of his mouth. “The Eastern Front was constantly under attack from nature. Many good men died of illness, more so than by dragons – I myself was ill for weeks with a bout of dysentery that came close to killing me.” He shakes his head. “Believe me when I say: nothing calibrates your priorities quite like having to fend off curses from behind a tree with your trousers around your ankles!”

Tina bursts into sudden, jangling laughter, and he allows his smile to grow. “Not only that, but there were ways to keep healthy in the brothel. The women were examined regularly so that the pox _couldn’t_ spread, and simple Muggle prophylactics provided by the Ministry were even better than potions and spells if you can believe it.”

He eyes her carefully. “If it..if it _helps_ , you should know that before you, I...well. You’re the first woman I’ve ever been with _without_ a protective device, Tina. I was always careful. I had no desire to court disease or a bastard child.” His cheeks and the tips of his ears flush pink. “That’s why our first encounter was so, er – well, _short_. I wasn’t used to – that is, it was _better_ than I expected, and not just because of _that –_  you were, _are_ a wonder to me, and I was deeply honored with the having of you.”

The urge to reach out and take his hand, to rebuild the trust between them, is strong, and Tina almost gives in to it – but there’s still a lingering doubt, one she needs to address while she still has the nerve.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before meeting his eyes. “What about after you came home from the war, and during your travels? Did you seek company then?”

“No,” Newt says decisively. He shrugs and spreads his hands when Tina purses her lips disbelief. “I wasn’t the same person after the war as I was before, and the man I am now is not who I was _then_. I wasn’t lying when I said that celibacy and I were well-acquainted, Tina.”

She raises a skeptical eyebrow. “So, besides me, you haven’t been with _anyone_ since the war?”

“No one interested me,” he says easily. “Not until you, anyway.” Newt drums his fingers on the tabletop momentarily before glancing around, consciously avoiding looking at her. “I will confess that I wasn’t in the position to support a wife and family for the longest time, so that may have contributed to my lack of inspiration.” He meets her eyes. “But that has since changed.”

She does reach for him then. “I’m your inspiration?” she asks as the remaining tension drains away, leaving her feeling limp and tired.

He raises her hand to his lips. “Every day, Tina.” He smiles when she stifles a yawn, realizing the hour. “Why don’t we go to bed? We can talk more in the morning if you’d like?”

“Alright. I’ll get changed and meet you down there.”

When they reconvene in the workshop, Tina thinks a flicker of disappointment crosses his face at the sight of her plain cotton pajamas, but it’s gone so quickly, she can’t be sure.

She hesitates before asking. "Can I...Newt, would you spend the night with me? Please?”

Newt reaches out to push a strand of hair away from her eyes. “If that is what you want.” He cups her cheek with a calloused palm. “Where would you like to sleep tonight?”

“I thought maybe, my house? You went to all the trouble to build it, and I’ve hardly slept there.” She turns her face into his touch. “Not that I mind very much, but….it might be a nice change.”

He takes her hand to lead the way, laughing as they arrange themselves over the too-narrow bed, arms and legs comfortably tangled. Tina traces the contours of his face with her fingertips as he watches her, his eyes full of starlight until they drift closed. She tugs the light blanket over them before closing her eyes, snuggling into the familiar angles of his body.

* * *

Pressure in his bladder wakes Newt from another pleasant dream of Tina. This morning though, the object of his affection is curled against him, snoring softly. While he would very much like to enjoy the view, he’s rapidly starting to hurt. He gently extracts himself from her embrace and tiptoes out of the house, being careful not to let too much light in as he pushes the door curtain aside.

The artificial sun is just cresting the flat desert horizon, waking him up even more. Quickly, he makes his way to the shed and relieves himself into a basin for that purpose before banishing the results. After a moment’s consideration, he retrieves the ring box from his suit coat pocket.

The niffler is waiting for him when he steps back out. “You’re not getting your sneaky paws on this, you little pest. Here!” He conjures a gold coin and flips it toward the occamy nest. The creature streaks after it, and Newt hurries in the opposite direction.

In his absence, Tina has turned onto her back, long limbs spread across the mattress like a starfish. Newt sets the box on the bedside table after first spelling the door and window curtains to immobility in case the niffler gets any more ideas. Carefully, he leans over Tina and drops a light kiss on her forehead, but she remains deeply asleep. Curious, he bestows two more with the same lack of result. _Obviously,_ he thinks in amusement, _the exertions of the previous day and their argument wore her out._

He moves to cover her nose and then both cheeks with tiny kisses. She murmurs something unintelligible and shifts slightly, turning her head toward him. The action exposes a tiny mole on the side of her neck, and he lavishes it with attention, before moving to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Newt feels her body tense beneath him as she wakes. He straightens to find her dark brown eyes watching him from beneath heavy lids.

“Good morning.” She moves over, giving him room to join her. He wastes no time doing so, spooning against her back and wrapping an arm around her waist in their usual way.

“Good morning. I missed waking up like this yesterday.” He kisses the mole a second time and she shivers.

“Me too. I just don’t sleep well without you.” Her own arm is over his, holding him against her. She cranes her neck to kiss his forehead, eyes bright. “Newt, I’m sorry about last night. I acted like a jealous shrew without even waiting to hear your side of it, and you didn’t deserve that.”

He lowers his face into her hair, breathing in her sleep-warmed scent. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve brought it up myself when we started being intimate. I simply didn’t think of it, and even if I had….”

“I really wasn’t in a good place to hear it,” she admits, and he’s glad there’s no tremor in her voice. “I should’ve wondered where you got your….skills.” She turns her head to catch his eye with a teasing smile. “I certainly can’t complain though, seeing as I’m the one benefitting from them!”

“I admit I never realized the experience would have long-term results,” he chuckles. “But I’m glad you’ve been able to enjoy yourself.”

She hums in agreement. “I never did that, you know. There were a couple of fellas at Ilvermorny, but we never did anything more scandalous than kiss behind the greenhouses. We were just kids….we didn’t know what we were doing. By my fifth year, I was studying so hard to be an Auror, I didn’t have time for anything else.” She chuckles. “Queenie made a point of sharing everything she ‘heard’ and did herself. So I had the book learning, so to speak, but no practical experience. Not until…”

She stiffens, and he soothes her with more kisses. “Shhh….no bad thoughts this morning.” He sits up, helping her to lie back against the pillows before leaning down to kiss her mouth. “Promise?”

“I’ll try.” She smiles up at him. “So what’re we doing today?”

He leans over to pick up the ring box. “I know we already did this, but I’m not sure it was the best time. So I thought we could try again, now that we’ve gotten our first official argument out of the way.” With slightly trembling hands he opens the box and takes out the ring. “I wish I could give you the world, but all I have to offer is myself.” Newt takes a deep, shaky breath and meets her eyes. “Will you marry me, Tina? I can’t promise to keep all the nightmares at bay, but I can promise to try my best, and I will cherish you always.”

Tina sits up too and leans forward to kiss him wearing a tremulous smile. “Yes, I will marry you. You’re my dragon, and I’m not letting you go now that I’ve found you.” She holds out her left hand, and they watch as he slides the ring onto her finger. “It’s beautiful, Newt. Thank you.” Her eyes are bright when she pulls him into a second, deeper kiss which he returns with interest.

Eventually, they drag themselves from the bed and up to the apartment. They’re just finishing their breakfast of coffee, tea and cinnamon rolls when a pigeon flutters onto the open windowsill with a letter.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Tina says while taking the note. “It’s from Mr. Graves, and it’s for me.” She unfolds it and starts to read.

“Quite early to be sending letters, isn’t it?” Newt asks while carefully giving the bird a handful of seed. Tina’s face drains of color, and he jumps to his feet, nearly overturning his chair. “Tina? What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head, looking dazed. “No, I’m alright!” She folds the letter and lays it on the table before wrapping her arms around his waist very tightly. “There’s something I need to do this morning. Will you come with me?”

He strokes her hair, concerned. “Of course I will, Tina, but what –?”

“Let’s get ready then.” Without another word, she summons her toiletry bag and leaves for the bathroom.

Puzzled, Newt picks up the letter and unfolds it to read the sentence it contains. _I found him. He’s at 72 E 2nd St., number 129._

He descends to his case and dresses quickly. When he returns, he finds Tina pacing the living room wearing the same day dress as when they went shopping, now transfigured to a deep, wine red.

"Are you alright, love?" He has no idea what this might be about. Are they going to the Woolworth building?

She nods distractedly. "I know you need to take care of your creatures, but we won't be long."

Still mystified, he follows her out of the brownstone and along the sidewalk. As they walk, he glances at her, taking in her solemn, slightly sad expression.

"Wait." Tina stops him at a street vendor. To his amazement, she purchases a bouquet of bright summer flowers and has the woman tie them with a yellow ribbon. He debates taking her hand as they continue their journey, but her eyes have a sad, inward cast. He decides to watch her carefully instead while attempting to puzzle out their destination.

They halt before a pair of black, wrought-iron gates. Beyond them, Newt spies several obelisks, as well as flat stones set flush to the ground. _A cemetery, then. Are Tina’s parents buried here?_ But that didn’t explain the letter from Graves, and the letter had said ‘he’, not ‘they’.

Tina pushes open one of the gates and they step inside. It’s a peaceful place – long and narrow with plenty of trees and grass. A stone wall runs along three sides, and Newt can see marble slabs set in it at regular intervals. Along the side opposite the street, a row of apartment buildings rises beyond the wall.

“Help me look?” Tina asks, taking out Graves’ note. “It’s 129.”

“Of course.” He holds out an arm and she takes it with her free hand, gripping tightly enough to bruise.

The gravestones are laid out in a pattern and it’s only a matter of minutes before they find the one they want. Newt reads the name on the simple marble block and understands.

 

James Kelly

1909-1927

 

Tina crouches to lay the bouquet on the stone. When she stands, Newt wraps his arm around her waist. “I asked Mr. Graves if he could find out anything. He – James, I mean, I didn’t know his name at the time – told me his father was high up in the gang. I figured that meant they had money, and he would’ve had his son buried properly.” She wipes at her eyes, and Newt tightens his hold.

“It’s nice here,” he says, wishing he knew how to comfort her. “Very peaceful. I think he’d appreciate it.”

She looks around and lets out a long sigh. “Yes, it is.” She stoops and rests her hand on the stone. “I won’t forget you and what you did for me. Thank you.”

Tears sting his eyes when Newt reaches out to lay his hand over her own, smaller one. “You brought her back to me,” he tells the unfeeling block of marble. “I only wish I’d been able to return the favor.”

She chokes, and he turns to help her up and pulls her into his arms. They stay like that, listening to the rustle of leaves and the clamor of traffic on the street outside the black gates. “Ready to go home?” he asks after an unknown time has passed.

Tina raises her head and smiles up at him. “Yes, let’s go home.”

 

_"There's a difference between fear and paralysis._  
_And I've learned I don't have to 'grow up' to be open to opportunity,_  
_to be living to step through doors without being pushed._  
_I just have to be brave. I just have to be slightly braver than I am scared."_  
_~ Victoria Schwab_


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of weddings takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is finally done! Love and hugs go to my co-author and beta reader @katiehavok. I couldn't have finished this monster without your help. Much love also to everyone who took the time to read and leave kudos and comments. You are all amazing! 
> 
> The Doors series will continue. Follow us on Tumblr at @kemara24 and @katiehavok for more about Part 3 (as well as our other works). It's more than halfway written, so you won't have long to wait!

Queenie wakes early on the morning of her wedding.

In the other bed, Tina is still asleep, and Queenie relishes this chance to be truly alone with her thoughts. _At least until I’m waking every morning beside my Jakey,_ she thinks and ignores the subsequent pang of sadness. She thinks of his name, and her name, and finds herself wishing she could go public with their marriage as she watches the sunrise through the window.

_You have no idea how lucky you are, Teenie,_ she thinks when she finally pulls herself out of bed and glances wistfully at the parchment covered with carefully-scripted ‘Mrs. Jacob Kowalski’ hidden beneath her pillow. She sighs before tucking it away and holds her head high when she gathers her items to lock herself in the bathroom.

On the morning of her wedding, Tina nibbles at a piece of toast and watches Queenie fluttering around the kitchen. When Queenie’s nervous, she cooks enough food for an army; when Tina’s nervous, her stomach ties itself into knots. She thinks about pinching herself to make sure all this is real.

“Yep, it’s real, alright,” Queenie says absently, starting another pot of coffee – Tina’s on her second cup. “By the end of the day, you’ll be Mrs. Scamander, and I’ll be Mrs. Kowalski, livin’ as Miss Goldstein.” She smiles sadly when Tina scowls. “It ain’t so bad, and thanks awfully for charming our rings to hide ‘em, Teenie – it means a lot to us both.”

“I just wish it could be different,” Tina says. She gets up to retrieve a quill and scrap of parchment from the desk. Carefully she writes _Mrs. Newton Scamander._ “It looks so odd.”

“You’ll get used to it soon enough,” Queenie promises and pulls her into a wobbly hug.

Tina laughs, shakily. “Can you believe we’re both getting married today?”

“And to the best fellas in the world!” Queenie agrees, wiping her eyes.

Newt spends the morning of his wedding doctoring a sick occamy. Luckily, it's nothing serious – just a cold. He returns the small creature to its nest and continues his feeding rounds, his mind preoccupied with his plans for Tina that night, the upcoming week, and for the remainder of their lives.

_Mrs. Newton Scamander,_ he thinks, and shivers when he pictures her in the desert of Arizona, against the snowy backdrop of Hogwarts, and on the white-sand beach of a Mediterranean island. He checks his pocket watch – the niffler hasn’t stolen it for a wonder. He has just enough time to get ready.

He feels a slight pang that the ceremony can’t take place in the case, but Ethel the erumpent is in season, and it’s best not to risk it. So, instead, the sisters have decorated their apartment for the occasion.

Jacob stands in front of the mirror on the morning of his wedding, fighting a losing battle with his tie. His hands are just shaking too much to get it right. His mind is racing a mile a minute. _Glad I got Ken to watch the shop today. Wish I could take Queenie somewhere for a proper honeymoon. She deserves it, puttin’ up with me._

He glances at Newt’s suitcase, lying open on the bedroom floor. _You’d better get up here soon, buddy. He’s a good friend, glad to be standing up with him today. I just wish Jonathan was here. Miss you, brother. You’d help me with this damn tie, for starters._

As if Jacob’s thoughts have summoned him, Newt’s head pops up out of the case, quickly followed by the rest of him, resplendent in a dark blue suit jacket and grey waistcoat.

“Oh good, you’re already dressed,” Jacob says and goes back to fiddling with his tie. “It’s gettin’ close to time.”

Newt inspects him with a gimlet eye before leaning in and adjusting the offending strip of fabric, his fingers steady. “You’ve rather made a mess of it,” he teases gently and straightens the lapels on Jacob’s pink waistcoat before stepping back. He nods in obvious approval while straightening his own cuffs, somehow maintaining a generally unkempt air despite his neatly trimmed hair and pristine suit.

Jacob takes a deep breath that threatens the security of his buttons and takes a last look in the mirror. Newt steps up behind him, inspecting them both before shrugging and clasping Jacob’s shoulder. “What do you say we go get married?” he asks and shows a smile.

“What, to each other?” Jacob teases, and they share a laugh. “I don’t really care about that Rappapony’s Law or whatever it’s called, but I don’t think I can go _that_ far Newt. I like ya pal, but, ya know – I don’t _like you_ like you.”

“I understand,” Newt smirks. “You aren’t really my type either. I meant to the girls. I believe they’re waiting for us.”

Jacob pushes nervous fingers beneath his collar. “Do ya think – aren’t you nervous, pal? ‘Cause I feel like I’m gonna sweat through my shirt before the ring is even on her finger, ya know?”

“No,” Newt answer serenely, and hands Jacob his handkerchief. “And neither should you be – Queenie loves you, even I can see that.”

“And Tina’s mad for you.” Jacob resists the urge to give his tie one final tweak before sighing deeply. “Let’s go, yeah?”

“Yes, I believe it’s time,” Newt agrees and takes his elbow.

* * *

In the end, it goes by faster than any of them thought possible, and within the space of 20 minutes, they are Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Kowalski, and Mr. and Mrs. Newton Scamander. Theseus and their landlady, Mrs. Esposito, stand witness, wearing matching smiles as the couples swear themselves to each other.

Newt and Tina share a long, disbelieving look after the shattered glass has been magicked away. He flashes a toothy grin before she throws herself at him, arms going around his neck as she laughs her disbelief. “Tina Scamander,” she breathes, and they glance down at their newly adorned fingers, rings shining brightly.

Besides them, Queenie is covering Jacob’s upturned face with kisses, his eyes leaking steadily despite his broad smile. “I’m good, doll,” he gasps and uses Newt’s handkerchief to mop up his tears. Queenie giggles purely before squeezing his hand, and he winces slightly. “You guys should’a warned me that getting hitched would _hurt!_ ”

Tina shrugs. “It’s not that bad. The Unbreakable Vow was worse.”

“Wait.” Newt interrupts, his expression intent. “You could feel the handfasting spell?”

“Well, yeah.” Jacob rubs at his wrist, and examines it, surprised to find no mark. “When Mr. Graves said whatever it was he said, it burned where the ribbon was.” He looks up to find the three of them staring at him. “What?”

Queenie’s no longer smiling but looking confused and worried.

“You’re a Muggle,” Newt says slowly. “You shouldn’t have felt...anything, really.”

“But I did,” Jacob insists. “It felt like I got whanged with a hammer or something when Graves did that thing with his wand, ya know? All tingly. I just didn’t say nothin’ ‘cause Queenie here seemed like she was okay.” His forehead wrinkles, until his new wife puts her arm around his shoulders.

“It’s alright, Jakey,” she murmurs. “We’ll figure it out, yeah?” She kisses his cheek, leaving behind the imprint of her pink lipstick until he smiles up at her.

Theseus chooses that moment to approach them, his easy, rolling gait making Newt instantly suspicious. “Hello, newly minted couples!” he greets them heartily, thumping the men on their backs before sketching a short bow toward the women. “Did I hear our Jacob say something about the vows hurting, or did I misunderstand him?”

“We all know your ears work just fine,” Newt growls, watching him through narrowed eyes. “But Jacob _did_ mention that he could feel the binding spell. Unusual, wouldn’t you agree?”

Theseus turns bright eyes onto the rotund gentleman. “Not to worry,” he tells Jacob smoothly. “That was just the ol’ magical ball-and-chain locking into place.”

The quip is greeted with four matching deadpan expressions, and Theseus raises his eyebrows before smiling, a little embarrassedly. “Well, I admit that sounded better in my head…”

It’s Graves who comes to his rescue, swooping in with two sheets of parchment. “If we’re quite done,” he says dryly, “I believe some signatures are needed before the noose – er, _knot_ is fully tied. If you would…?” He brandishes a fine, slender quill, and Newt tosses his brother one last filthy look before taking the marriage contract in hand.

Tina adds – with some hesitation – her new, carefully drawn signature beside Newt’s. She beams at him as she passes the quill to her sister, who takes one look at her own contract before making a heartbreaking sound.

“Mr. Graves,” Queenie warbles, “there’s gotta be some kinda mistake. This is a _magical_ contract…”

“That’s what I was getting at,” Theseus pipes up before Graves can reply. He cringes slightly when he’s once more the center of their attention, only this time with a crying woman and a glaring younger brother. “Er, Percy told me what you’d asked him to look into, Tina, so I gave him a hand. Turns out your Jacob here is a _squib_ if you can believe it.”

He nervously smoothes down his hair, his expression contrite. “It was supposed to be a gift, but...my little brother isn’t the only Scamander blessed with the ability to dissemble in the thick of things.” He shows an unexpectedly sunny smile. “Call it a family trait….” He trails off, realizes that no one is listening.

Jacob looks stunned. “I’m a what?”

“A squib,” Newt breathes, his eyes widening in understanding. “That’s why you – and when we – you never –” He shakes himself hard. “I should have known, when you failed to vomit all over my boots after Disapparating the _first_ time, that something was different about you!”

Besides him, Queenie makes a sound that causes them all to wince while throwing her arms around Jacob. He pats her as she sobs into his shoulder, his hands trembling. “So, what? I’m – we’re all jake now? It ain’t illegal for us to be together no more?”

Theseus and Graves share a quick glance. “Technically, it’s a gray area,” Graves admits. “It’s neither legal nor illegal because we don’t really advance squib rights here in the States. But,” and here he gives Jacob his full attention, "you two won’t have to _hide_ , and that’s what’s important. MACUSA can still contract for your pastries, Miss Goldstein – er, Mrs. Kowalski can use her new name, and nobody from MACUSA is going to harass either of you.” He spreads his hands, smiling faintly. “Welcome to the wizarding world, Mr. Kowalski.”

“Wow,” Jacob says weakly and reaches out to shake Graves’ hand. “I gotta remember to send Madam Picquery one of my peach pies, and you get a dozen pastries for yourself every week, I swear it. Hey Newt, you got any peach trees in that orchard of yours?”

“I do,” Newt confirms, and wraps an arm around Tina’s waist when she lays her head on his shoulder, smiling softly. He scrubs his leaking eyes before turning the full force of his smile upon a still-shaky Jacob, who’s trying his best to soothe a hiccuping Queenie. “And you’re welcome to whatever you want, whenever you want it. You don’t even need to ask.”

Mrs. Esposito has busied herself with the food during these revelations, and they all sit down to lunch on the landlady’s own wedding china. “I never use it anyway! It’s about time it was enjoyed.”

Newt’s plate is still mostly full when Theseus jabs him painfully in the side with an elbow. “You know it’s tradition for the best man to make a speech, Newton.”

“Can I finish eating first?” Newt asks without much hope, a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth.

Theseus grins, unrepentant. “Nope! Or, I could use this time to regale our new family members with tales about you. They should know what they’re getting into, don’t you think?”

“Don’t you dare!” Newt’s eyes narrow dangerously.

His brother leans over to Tina and lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “You know, when Newt was a small child, he had a habit of pissing in the corner of the Hippogriff pens. He said he was 'marking his territory', though it drove Mother ‘round the bend!"

“Theseus! This is _not_ the time!” Newt shouts, jumping to his feet. Beside him, Tina chokes on her fried chicken, her face red with laughter. The others are in no better shape.

The infuriating man just smirks at him. “What better time could there possibly be? We’ll never have such a captivated audience again.”

“I'm going to thrash you, see if I don't!” Tina puts a restraining hand on his arm, and Newt reluctantly eases back into his chair. “Fine, you want an audience? Tell us precisely _who_ came sniveling to me at two in the morning because he thought his prick was going to rot off, thinking he'd caught the pox from a whore when it was only _bug bites!_ ”

Jacob frowns in puzzlement. “Ummm...how would bugs even get, you know...down there?” Beside him, his wife looks at Theseus with wide-eyed curiosity, seemingly unfazed by the abrupt change in topics.

“I can't say.” Theseus waves a hand as though it wasn't important. “Did Newt ever tell you about his bout of dysentery? The constant shatting didn’t kill him, but the rash on his bollocks nearly did!”

Graves and Jacob exchange commiserating looks. “Oh boy, do I remember days like that!” Jacob says. “But where’d the rash come from?”

“How was I supposed to know that I was squatting over stinging nettles?” Newt shrugs casually while reaching for a roll, sharing a look with a smirking Tina. “Would you have loved me still if I came to you a eunuch, darling? Because that was very nearly the case.”

Tina lifts her napkin to dab at her lips, muttering something about his mouth and causing Queenie to burst into laughter.

“Yes, my brother always has been a smart mouth,” Theseus smirks, clearly understanding her meaning and choosing to overlook it. “And on that note….”

“Fine!” Newt picks up his glass and gets to his feet again. “If it will get you to _shut up_ ….”

“Not likely,” Graves mutters.

Another ripple of laughter goes around the table, and Newt waits patiently for it to pass before raising his glass. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before lifting his head, his eyes bright.

“When I arrived in America,” he begins haltingly, “my only objective was to return Frank to Arizona and perhaps spend a few days studying him in his natural habitat. Never did I imagine that I would instead pick up a friend along the way, one humble and kind enough to tolerate all my eccentricities, and open-minded enough to accept magic without question.” He huffs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly before smirking, “I’m sure the lovely former Miss Goldstein helped with that last bit, but the point still stands, I think.”

A beaming Jacob reaches out to squeeze Queenie’s hand, and Newt inclines his head before going on. “My research says that I should tell stories of past exploits now, but the only one that means anything, we already know. So instead, I’ll conclude by wishing you both the happiest and most fruitful of marriages.” He hesitates, swallowing thickly. “To friendship!”

Newt touches glasses with everyone around the table before knocking his drink back, ignoring just how badly his knees shake when he takes his seat. Tina pulls him into her arms, smiling down at him gently, and he shows a weak smile. Across the table, Jacob dabs his forehead with his napkin before standing, his hand trembling visibly around his champagne glass.

“I uh...I just….I dunno know what to say,” he starts, in a much higher voice than usual. Queenie pats his arm reassuringly. He takes a deep breath and continues, somewhat steadier. “This has just been….Ya know, Queenie asked me what I remembered most about the day we all met. And aside from being bitten by some weird critter, getting arrested and meeting the most beautiful girl in the world….” Queenie beams up at him. “I’d have to say Newt was pretty memorable. I thought to myself, ‘This guy’s nuts!'”

Newt discreetly wipes his eyes as Tina smiles knowingly at him.

“Finally!” Theseus throws his arms in the air. “I’ve been telling people that for _years_ but it took a muggle – sorry – a squib, to understand!” Everyone laughs and Newt reaches across the table in a half-hearted attempt to slap Theseus.

Jacob chuckles. “Well, after knowing him for a while now – I still think that. But, I also think of him as my best friend.” His expression turns serious. “My brother died in the war, and I know he’d be here if he could. But since he can’t, I’m really honored that Newt stood up with me in his place.”

Everyone pointedly does _not_ look at Newt who is sobbing against Tina’s shoulder. Theseus blinks back what might possibly be tears, and Graves sniffs, “Who the fuck has been cutting onions in here?” Even Mrs. Esposito looks up from her food long enough to smile around at them all.

Newt mops his eyes and leans across the table to hug Jacob, who slaps him on the back. “I guess we went and got married, huh?”

“But not to each other,” Newt agrees with a shaky laugh.

“So are you taking a wedding trip?” Theseus asks as both men resume their seats.

Queenie holds Jacob’s hand, stroking his wedding band. “We’re gettin’ a hotel room for the night, so that’ll be fun! Jacob says it’s a real fancy place.”

He kisses her cheek. “You deserve the best, doll.”

“What about you kids?” Theseus asks, turning to his brother and Tina.

She looks startled. “I….I don’t think so…I hadn’t thought...”

“Yes, we are,” Newt says quickly. “We’ll be gone a week.”

Tina stares at him. “What’re you talking about?”

“Perfect!” Theseus folds his napkin and stands up. “Go enjoy yourselves, and when you get back Percy and I just may have some work for you, Mrs. Scamander.”

Graves nods and takes one last sip of his wine. “Yes, that should give us enough time to work out the finer details. So, congratulations to you all, and thank you for asking me to officiate – it was my pleasure.”

Newt and Jacob take turns shaking his hand, slipping him a small sum of money in turn before allowing him to make good his escape. With a rough hug for Newt and a brisk handshake for Jacob, Theseus bows to the sisters and follows.

“Mrs. Esposito, before you leave…..” Queenie smiles at their landlady, and the two are soon deep in conversation.

Tina turns back to her new husband with a quirked eyebrow, just in time to catch the edge of a sheepish smile. “It’s a surprise,” he tells her, “but I promise that it’s one you’ll appreciate. Er, I think.”

“I’m amazed you managed to keep it a secret,” she teases.

He shoots a glance at Queenie and Jacob. “I had help,” he admits. “Queenie packed your bag, and Jacob gave me advice about….other things.”

“Other things? Funny, I can’t see you being insecure about...that.”

He flushes. “I want everything to be perfect for you.”

She kisses him lightly. “I don’t need perfect; just having you is enough for me.”

Behind them, Queenie and Jacob walk Mrs. Esposito to the door. When she’s gone, the four of them look at each other.

“I guess we’ll see you in a week then,” Newt says to Jacob as Tina throws her arms around Queenie.

“Enjoy yourself, Teenie.”

“You too,” Tina chokes out, stepping back to take Newt’s proffered arm. “Mr. Scamander? Take me home, please.”

“Temporary home, at least,” Newt murmurs lovingly into her hair and flashes the other couple a smile before sliding his other arm around her waist, disapparating them away.


End file.
